Brave Soul
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Los Autobots no existen, y los Avengers buscan no desaparecer ante el "Nuevo Orden Mundial". El destino del mundo se encuentra en manos de Rogers, Bucky Barnes y... un singular equipo que, por su juventud y temperamento les causará ciertos problemas tanto a los villanos como a ellos mismos. La clasificación puede variar.
1. Prólogo

_Bienvenidos lectores a un nuevo proyecto que ha nacido a raíz del primer fic crossover del universo Transformers – Avengers. En ésta historia tendrá elementos que quizás los lectores más jóvenes estén familiarizados, como a su vez, imágenes, argumentos del cine y una imaginación de alguien que "todo lo transforma" ofrezca momentos de lectura agradables._

 _Transformers y Avengers como sus personajes son fandoms que no me pertenecen, sólo soy dueña de mis Ocs._

 _A mi dulce_ _Chibi_ _Pawan_ _(gorrioncillo)_

 _ **Brave Soul**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _ **I**_ _ **dreamed**_ _ **a**_ _ **dream**_

 _ **Francis P.O.V**_

¿Alguna vez soñaste con vivir tranquilamente? ¿Ser una joven normal y preocuparse por las situaciones que alguien de tu edad debe afrontar?

Quisiera decirte que ésta historia se trata de tres jóvenes inmaduros incomprendidos por sus padres que lucharan por sus sueños y bla bla bla... pero no es así.

Quién lo diría… Tienen la responsabilidad de salvar la tierra que ha caído en manos de seres ruines cómo a su vez, tendrán que hacer surgir nuevamente una raza que ha estado exiliada del planeta durante algunos años.

Disculpa por no presentarme, puedes llamarme Francis (de forma temporal), comparto el nombre de mi padre como el de mi hermano mayor pero no quiero entrar en algunos detalles, porque tendrías que leer las memorias de mi madre Lis Pruett y sería el eterno relato de nunca acabar.

Te decía, me tocó vivir en un planeta con un régimen de "toque de queda" dónde los héroes son los villanos del nuevo orden y éstos últimos son quienes tienen el control. Nunca imaginé que a cierta edad me enfrentaría a los seres que causaron desgracias y lágrimas a mis padres.

Hago una pausa para explicártelo de la manera más comprensiva: Mantengo en el anonimato mi descripción física como mi nombre código debido a que un anciano torpe con escudo acompañado de su novio que tiene un brazo metálico sigue buscándome.

¿Por qué razón lo hace? ¿Quiere tranquilizar su conciencia? ¿Cumplir la promesa que hizo a mis padres? ¿Qué luche a su lado y vencer juntos a la alianza del mal? ¡Puede irse a la mierda al igual como lo hizo conmigo!

De acuerdo, exagero. Pero no le deseo a nadie el tener que afrontar la decepción sobre la persona que amas y ésta solamente te vea como "una hija", "una niña". ¡No quiero eso para mí!

Sobre los otros dos jóvenes puedo hablarles un poco de ellos; empecemos con el mayor de nosotros: JB.

Quien lo viera a simple vista se daría cuenta que es la copia fiel de un reconocido piloto de carreras como su carácter heredado de una reconocida arquera. Debería respetarlo como "primo" pero me temo que las circunstancias son cambiantes y al igual que nosotros, desea liberar al planeta y con ayuda del Sr. Stark ha establecido una resistencia y, como si fuese la guerra de Vietnam, han recuperado territorio que le pertenecía a Hydra. Tiene una puntería precisa y cuidado con hacerle enojar.

Mi segunda aliada es una chica sensible, hija de un rey destronado y de una mujer que compartió sus bellos años a su lado. Puedo decir que es mi prima a quien llamaremos Windblade, y del mismo modo, ella tiene motivos muy grandes para permanecer oculta, sin contar que también se enamoró del novio de Steve Rogers.

Me pregunto por qué siempre Steve tiene que aparecer... Pero volviendo a mi prima, es un estuche de monerías o una caja de pandora aunque, tiene el problema en que no controla del todo sus poderes.

Desearía poder cambiar el mundo en que me tocó vivir pero... no puedo evitarlo, en mi sangre corre el legado de un vengador como la herencia Autobot de mi abuelo Optimus Prime.

¿Por qué no puedo ser alguien normal?

 _I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

 _When hope was high_

 _And life worth living_

El planeta tierra, un lugar donde podrían converger las diferentes especies sin importar la raza credo u especie, se había convertido de paraíso en infierno.

En un período de 25 años se desataron fuertes enfrentamientos entre la coalición Asgard – Cibertron – Vengadores y la alianza del mal, situación que dejó en la oscuridad a tres mundos. Starscream, Amora y Red Skull habían logrado su cometido al derrotar y aniquilar a sus acérrimos enemigos.

Aprovechando el momento de crisis donde los vengadores vivieron su Civil War, Skull sacó provecho de ello y de forma sutil movió sus cartas generando la desconfianza entre la población. Autobots y Asgardianos procuraron establecer neutrales enfocándose a salvar vidas pero... todo fue en vano.

A partir de ello, los "sobrevivientes" optaron por defender los pocos bastiones de libertad que existían en la tierra, como a su vez, se dedicaron a entrenar a niños quienes eran herederos del linaje de los vengadores para que en el futuro, se convirtieran en los próximos defensores.

Sin embargo, la vida da muchas vueltas y aquello se volvió añicos. Por la seguridad de todos, decidieron ocultarse para no exponer las vidas inocentes.

La humanidad aprendió a aceptar el yugo impuesto...

O al menos hasta el día de hoy.

 _Esperamos sus comentarios, Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	2. Wind Of Change

_A Chibi Pawan mi inspiración._

 _A Fernanda Warrior por su apoyo desde que inicié en la plataforma._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Wind Of Change**_

 _The wind of change blows straight_ _  
_ _Into the face of time_ _  
_ _Like a storm wind that will ring._

Después que los ideales de libertad se vieran contrastados por el ataque de la Alianza del mal, el planeta se encontraba sometido ante las más temibles presiones existentes: Desde un cierto toque de queda hasta la libertad de expresión.

El miedo imperaba, hombres y mujeres realizaban "lo cotidiano" salvo que ahora, cualquier actividad era controlada bajo el principio del "Gran Hermano". La mayoría podía ver lo que su compañero realizaba en el trabajo e incluso hasta aquellos momentos íntimos que eran focalizados a una gran red central.

Sin duda alguna, la raza humana siempre ha sido subestimada y quizás por ello, el enemigo tenía incertidumbre.

Es evidente que los gobiernos absolutos no pueden subsistir porque siempre habrá una falla, y ésta era representada por Tony Stark y Black Panther.

Durante la Civil War, el multimillonario como el rey de Wakanda presentían cosas turbias conforme las altas esferas dictaban. Su intuición era acertada y con tiempo crearon una especie de Plan B para responder a los cambios.

Como la mayoría de los Vengadores tenía su "ideología", no todos pudieron incorporarse a éste proyecto. Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes decidieron estar en la singular nación de T'Chala con la finalidad de hallar una cura para el soldado del invierno, donde permanece durmiente por el proceso de criogenia.

Stark, por su parte, contó con el apoyo del grupo de Marinnes, quien en realidad era el grupo autobot liderado por Optimus Prime en su faceta humana de Owen L. Pruett. Lo que permitió crear una especie de ciudadela subterránea donde algunos humanos lograron escapar de la guerra.

Tanto Ironman como Black Panther consideraron importante proteger el legado de los vengadores como de otros héroes que decidieron mantener en secreto una especie de Academia, lo cual generó que Steve Rogers se hiciera cargo de los nuevos héroes.

 **En algún lugar o Veinticinco años después**

 _I follow the Moskva_ _  
_ _Down to Gorky Park_ _  
_ _Listening to the wind of change_ _  
_ _An August summer night_ _  
_ _Soldiers passing by_ _  
_ _Listening to the wind of change_

La superficie de la tierra lucía devastada; edificios icónicos lucían en la ruina total; ciudades donde seres humanos permanecen sin ilusiones, atrapados en la rutina, añorando las hazañas lejanas de los héroes.

Sin contar que cada humano que no tuvo la fortuna de escapar tiene un chip de identidad donde cualquier dependencia puede identificarle y; si es peligroso… pueden disponer de él como objeto.

De los pocos edificios que permanecen en pie, se anuncian lo que el "Nuevo Orden Mundial" planea hacer, mensajes desalentadores inundan cada región, sin embargo… de forma clandestina surge información sobre Wakanda y sobre las complicaciones que ha tenido el régimen de la alianza para doblegar a los rebeldes.

Una familia que se ha forjado en el nuevo régimen camina por las calles controladas al igual que algunas personas, haciéndose a la idea que si uno levanta la voz, una mira láser apuntará en la frente del protestante para proceder a volarle la tapa de los sesos.

\- Mamá, ¿por qué tenemos que caminar con la cabeza baja?

Era una niña aproximadamente de siete años.

-Pequeña… ¡por favor no preguntes! – cuchicheó con severidad la madre de ésta con temor a ser escuchada por "la autoridad".

-¡No me gusta usar éste chip! – Expresó la niña con tristeza.

-Hija, ¡no hables! – Intervino el padre severamente.

Aquella discusión llegó a oídos de un vigilante que tenía la insignia de los decepticons. Finalmente éste grupo había aprendido a tomar una forma humana al igual que sus enemigos exiliados.

-¡No me gusta esto. El Cap dice que nadie debe ser esclavo! – Seguía la niña con insistencia.

Aquel centinela había escuchado claramente lo que la menor mencionó.

-Así que no te gusta usar el chip. – Se introdujo el centinela con cierta sorna.

El uniformado hizo una señal con su mano para que sus compañeros intervinieran.

Los transeúntes con la mirada decían: "Que Dios los ampare" mientras ellos se alejaban por el miedo.

-¡Por favor… Señor! – Expresó la madre angustiada – ¡Es apenas una niña!

Llegó un equipo de cuatro miembros para bloquear el acceso de los padres hacia la niña y su compañero.

-No, no me gusta. – Expresó con lágrimas la niña. -¡Arde!

Aquel soldado con una sonrisa burlona enjugó las lágrimas de la pequeña.

-Pobrecita – Mencionó con voz fingida compasiva – Dime, ¿dónde escuchaste hablar del Cap?

La niña quedaba viendo a aquel sujeto.

Los padres palidecieron al notar que el decepticon sacaba su arma con discreción.

-¡Por favor, no lo haga! – Gritó el padre desesperado.

Uno de los uniformados golpeó en el estómago al padre de la menor haciendo que éste se desplomara. La mujer no pudo evitar llorar y socorrer a su esposo mientras éste caía al suelo.

-¿Papi? – Preguntó asustada al ver aquella escena.

El decepticon soltó una carcajada siniestra al ver aquella escena.

-¿Tus padres no te enseñaron, que nunca debes cuestionar a quien está en el poder? – Expresó con ironía mientras su arma la apuntaba hacia sus padres.

-¡Es…la primera vez que salgo a la calle! – Respondió la niña asustada con sus lágrimas a flor de piel.

-¿Cómo a la vez el nombre del Capitán América está prohibido mencionarlo? – Continuaba en el mismo tenor. –

-¡Por favor…tenga piedad! – Expresó la mujer mientras notaba aquella escena impotente.

-Esas faltas se castigan con la muerte – Finalizó con una sonrisa – Dime pequeña ¿a quién de los tres debo matar?

La niña rompió en llanto asustada.

Los padres vieron como cambiaba el arma del uniformado hacia la niña.

-¡Deberían educar a sus hijos correctamente! – Mencionó en delirio de locura el soldado dispuesto a jalar el gatillo.

Quienes estaban lejos cerraban los ojos con impotencia mientras esperaban el cruel desenlace.

El sonido de dos saetas rompió aquel silencio incrustándose a la altura del cuello y corazón del decepticon cayendo de bruces hacia la menor.

Los civiles se incorporaron para abrazar a su hija y protegerle.

Aquellos uniformados se quedaron viendo y decidieron responder hacia el agresor.

-¡Muéstrate cobarde! – Expresaron los militares disparando a diestra y siniestra.

Se observaba a una singular figura moverse en varias direcciones, los disparos se enfocaban en ella. El producto de las ráfagas de fuego hizo destruir las cámaras de ese cuadrante.

-¿Lo dicen los sujetos que sólo atacan a civiles? – Se escuchó una voz femenina.

Como si fuese un fantasma apareció entre ellos y sin piedad con golpes certeros en las zonas vitales extinguió sus vidas, o al menos eso se creería hasta que uno de los soldados con sus últimas fuerzas se aferró al cinturón de la mujer quien portaba una insignia que le aterrorizó.

-¡Au…to…bot!

 _Take me to the magic of the moment_ _  
_ _On a glory night_ _  
_ _Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams_ _  
_ _With you and me_

Logró exclamar antes de emitir su último suspiro.

Aquella singular figura portaba un vestuario similar al de los personajes del "Credo de los Asesinos" en color negro, su rostro estaba cubierto de la nariz hacia abajo con una bandana sin contar que la capucha ya le ocultaba bastante. El arco que portaba era de fibra de carbono aunque éste lucía con los colores rojo y azul.

Y como se mencionaba anteriormente, la insignia en el cinturón pertenece a los autobots, siendo ésta en color plata.

La mujer se acercó a la niña como a sus padres aunque habló con cierta calma.

-La libertad es algo que no pueden quitarnos pequeña, llegó la hora de liberar ésta región.

Aquella encapuchada volvió a tomar el arco, dándoles la espalda mientras caminaba hacia uno de los edificios donde se encontraba parte del control de la Alianza del Mal en ese lugar.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó la niña.

La mujer se detuvo levemente.

-Si ves al anciano – Expresó de forma cordial – Dile que no debe ser imprudente. ¡Si traerá libertad, debe hacerlo bien!

Aquella figura con arma en mano salió corriendo hacia su objetivo principal.

Quienes contemplaron aquella situación se quedaron inmóviles observando a lo lejos la ráfaga de fuego, como los gritos de los decepticons hasta que… finalmente… después de algunas horas el edificio se desplomaba ante la vista de todos.

Los gritos de júbilo inundaron la región.

Ése fue el inicio de la ansiada libertad.

 _Take me to the magic of the moment_ _  
_ _On a glory night_ _  
_ _Where the children of tomorrow dream away_ _  
_ _In the wind of change_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	3. En algún lugar

_A Chibi Pawan por apoyarme y hacerme las correcciones pertinentes._

 _A Fernanda Warrior por seguirme leyendo con todo y mis barrabasadas._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: En algún lugar**_

 _En algún lugar de un gran país, olvidaron construir un lugar donde no queme el sol y al nacer no haya que morir…_

Dentro del globo terráqueo podemos realizar una pequeña referencia sobre cómo luce la tierra en ésta etapa de la historia:

Las grandes ciudades como Nueva York, Londres, Tokio, conservaban el título de "gran urbe" aunque con sus edificios emblemáticos destruidos formando un panorama triste: Decepticons vigilando en las calles polvorientas de escombro a los humanos que habían logrado someter; medios de transporte con los cristales rotos y cuyas carrocerías y armazones lucían desgatadas, edificios comerciales que se convertían en los únicos espacios de esparcimiento recreando el ambiente de los años sesenta y setenta característicos de la rebeldía y censura.

Los distritos urbanos lucían como si fueran zonas remodeladas de forma constante, los vecindarios con colores pálidos y cristales cubiertos de polvo, aceras agrietadas, y personas que viven dentro de sus casas por temor a incurrir a alguna falta, soñando despiertos con aquella dorada en donde la humanidad tenía libertad.

 **Islandia**

Mientras tanto, otros lugares como Islandia habían logrado quedar "casi" intacto: Sus escasos paisajes donde la escasa hierba y el ganado bovino predomina; su clima gélido había alcanzado su máxima expresión.

Si en el año dos mil dieciséis se consideraba que ésta nación tenía trescientos treinta mil habitantes; para la época del dominio de la alianza del mal, la población disminuyó tres cuartas partes.

La razón: Grupos rebeldes, el clima intenso hicieron de éste lugar un verdadero infierno de hielo.

Al parecer, eran pocos lugares que se habían "salvado" de la destrucción, ésta parte del mundo interactuaban humanos y exiliados Asgardianos; todos ellos sometidos por la jurisdicción de Amora.

Dos especies que quizás en su momento tuvieron cierta "distancia" hacia el género humano por considerarla inferior; ahora compartían la misma suerte.

 _La tristeza aqui_ _  
_ _No tiene lugar_ _  
_ _Cuando lo triste es vivir._

Es precisamente en éste lugar donde haremos una pequeña escala.

Caminando hacia el norte del país, podemos encontrar que el paisaje disminuye como la presencia del Océano Ártico se hace presente dentro del clima del lugar. Se logran distinguir a algunos frailecillos que son las aves predominantes de las regiones polares como a su vez el viento que con su toque paraliza la piel.

Había restos de cabañas construidas sobre las costas; sus techados de madera se desmoronaban lentamente; si alguna vez fue un lugar pesquero, solamente quedaban sus construcciones con colores desgastados, donde la polilla dejaba su marca en las maderas. Podemos decir que era un pueblo fantasma.

 _Los hombres ya no_ _  
_ _Saben si lo son_ _  
_ _Pero lo quieren creer_ _  
_ _Las madres que ya_ _  
_ _No saben llorar_ _  
_ _Ven a sus hijos partir_

Y al decir era es porque solamente habían personas de edad avanzada cuya mirada se extinguía cada día. Las mujeres contemplaban resignadas el atardecer en aquellas viviendas mientras que los hombres quienes portaban sus anoraks desgastados se esforzaban por conseguir alimento, su vitalidad ya no era como los tiempos de antaño.

La juventud había sido exiliada hacia las partes centrales o perecido en batalla.

O al menos eso se creía.

En aquel lugar, un hombre joven caminaba por el muelle, sus pasos podían escucharse debido al crujir de la madera. Su tez era blanca como la nieve, vestía una especie de gabardina oscura entre verde y negra; el cabello rojizo podía distinguirse con facilidad, parecía que fuese un príncipe por el porte que llevaba; la mirada esmeralda la fijaba en un punto donde se erigía una cruz de hielo que estaba erigida hacia la izquierda.

Los lugareños observaban al recién llegado y la dirección que había tomado.

-¡Por favor no vaya y altere a la dama roja! – Expresaron algunos ancianos.

Aquel hombre agradeció la advertencia con una leve sonrisa pero no cambió de parecer.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo y las leyendas surgen. – Susurró el hombre con una voz elegante.

Aquel joven caminaba con pasos lentos, sus pasos no dejaban marca, situación que despertó la sospecha de algunos sirvientes de Amora quienes cuidaban la zona a cierta distancia.

Sin embargo, aunque sabía que el enemigo sitiaba aunque con pocos recursos las zonas más agresivas por el clima, el hombre de la cabellera roja no descartaba en enfrentarles si se les requería.

El aullido de un lobo hizo que la servidumbre estuviera en alerta.

-He vuelto. – mencionó en voz baja el visitante al escuchar a aquel animal.

Llegó a cierta distancia de la cruz y del interior de su ropa sacó dos rosas rojas cuya fragancia no le restaba mérito por el clima.

El hombre se arrodilló ante el monumento y en su interior se divisaba a un robot para el género humano, pero para él; el robot era una femme que había quedado sepultada, se apreciaba el color rojizo en su armadura que a pesar del tiempo, seguía intacta como a la vez un lobo robótico quien parecía dormir a su lado.

Aquel joven apretaba los puños y empezaba a producirse una ventisca.

Los sirvientes de Amora al presenciar eso, decidieron ponerle la mano encima y entregárselo.

Sin embargo, no contaban con que aquel sujeto estuviese armado.

¿Cómo fue posible que no detectaran ese detalle?

Ilusión, magia.

-¡Detente en nombre de la Encantadora! – Expresó uno de los guardias con autoridad.

El visitante se incorporó lentamente y observó con detalle a quienes deseaban aprehenderle.

-No eres más que un traidor a Asgard que decidió aceptar la protección de una rubia por no querer ser lo que eras en tu mundo. – Mencionó de forma burlona.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó atónito.

-¿Creen que daré explicaciones a sabandijas como ustedes?

Los guardias apuntaron sus armas hacia el joven.

-¡No van a atraparme! – Sonrío como si estuviera a punto de realizar una travesura.

Sin pena ni gloria lanzaron sus armas contra aquella figura pero como si fuese un espíritu se desvaneció.

-¡¿A dónde se fue?! – preguntaron indignados.

-¡Agggh! – se escuchó un grito ahogado.

Los hombres enfocaron su mirada hacia su compañero: Había sido atravesado en el vientre por una espada.

-¡Es… Laevatein! – Gritaron con cierto temor.

Repentinamente un Lobo de gran tamaño en color grisáceo apareció devorando a algunos hombres mientras él joven miraba con beneplácito la escena.

El hombre de cabellos rojizos lograba levantar la espada pero se dedicaba a eliminar a los traidores.

Finalmente, la carnicería había terminado.

Aquel animal, con las fauces cubiertas de sangre se acercaba al joven con respeto, sin embargo había dos esferas de luz parecidas a las llamas que giraban alrededor del lobo, como si le protegieran.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Fenrir. – Mencionó el joven mientras abrazaba consigo la cabeza del animal.

El susodicho cerraba los ojos correspondiendo al saludo.

-Soy un fugitivo igual que tú, debemos irnos.

La figura de cabellos rojizos se montó en el lomo del lobo para emprender la huida buscando los lugares más fríos para evitar ser localizados, no sin antes haber hecho una pesca extraordinaria para los pobladores.

Mientras eso ocurría, un hombre de cabellos largos y ojos penetrantes observaba con unos binoculares el escape del joven y el lobo como las singulares llamas.

 _No hay camino que_ _  
_ _Llegue hasta aqui_ _  
_ _Y luego prentenda salir._ _  
_ _Con el fuego de_ _  
_ _El atardecer arde la hierba._

* * *

 _Gracias por leer_

 _Eagle._


	4. Dream On

_A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

 _A Fernanda Warrior por apoyar las ideas que salen de una mente muy "crazy"_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: Dream On**_

 _The past is gone_ _it went by like dusk to dawn_ _isn´t that the way_ _everybody´s got their dues in life to pay._

Cuando la noche es cálida, difícilmente se logra conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, hay almas afortunadas que tienen el don de dormir sea cual fueren las circunstancias; aunque al parecer es en los sueños cuando los fantasmas del pasado nos persiguen.

En una habitación austera cuyas paredes manejan color neutro, donde puede apreciarse un viejo ropero que con los años ha ido perdiendo su color, una mesa y silla de madera desgastadas, una lámpara de lectura cuya base se encontraba oxidada; eran los testigos principales de lo que ocurría en un cama.

Gemidos, lamentos, susurros que indicaban impotencia salían de forma ahogada de un hombre que estaba sumergido en una pesadilla:

* * *

 _La escena se desarrollaba en un fondo oscuro, un campo de entrenamiento cuyo césped permanecía durmiente y el sonido de los aspersores quienes lo regaban era el fondo perfecto. Un hombre permanecía sujetando de la cintura a una hermosa mujer de facciones rusas cuya caballera rojiza y cuerpo estilizado desataría las bajas pasiones; mientras que en el fondo una joven de quince años observaba con lágrimas aquella escena._

 _-Steve confía en mí; niñita – Se escuchó en ruso la voz de la chica quien con intención se acercaba al rostro del susodicho._

 _-Eres muy joven, hija. – Expresó aquel hombre mientras besaba aquella mujer._

 _La joven quien observaba impotente y con el corazón destrozado aquella escena se armó de valor y estalló en llanto, no sin antes con la diestra haciendo una seña obscena con el dedo de en medio._

 _-¡Tú elegiste esto anciano y te advertí de ello… Puedes irte a la mierda!_

 _Aquella escena se ve afectada cuando varios aviones caza atacaban aquel lugar, los gritos y las grandes columnas de humo como el mar de fuego se desataba terminaban en un saldo de sangre: La mujer de la cabellera rojiza terminaba su vida rodeada de un charco de sangre, como al mismo tiempo; él observaba que entre los brazos de Ironman llevaba a un niño de cabellos rubios quien gritaba: ¡Mamá!_

" _¡Tú elegiste esto anciano y te advertí de ello… Puedes irte a la mierda!"_

 _Aquel hombre gritaba pidiendo que fuese perdonado..._

 _Yeah, i know nobody knows_ _  
_ _where it comes and where it goes_ _  
_ _i know it´s everybody´s sin_ _  
_ _you got to lose to know how to win_

* * *

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Steve Rogers había despertado de aquella trama infernal, su rostro expresaba desconcierto sin contar que estaba envuelto en sudor.

Su respiración estaba agitada, la mirada azul se enfocaba en un punto; cerraba sus ojos y sacudía la cabeza intentando olvidar aquel dolor.

Repentinamente, el sonido de una alarma electrónica de su reloj hace que vuelva a estar consciente de su entorno, logrando que el saliera de su lecho.

Suspiró con pesar pero siguiendo sus principios decidió ducharse para poder afrontar lo que vendría.

 **Cicatrices**

La ciudadela subterránea podría describirse como una región fundada a un kilómetro por debajo del suelo, en términos de geología ubicándose en la corteza continental.

Aquel bastión de libertad podría describirse como la edificación de las primeras civilizaciones, sólo que en lugar de pirámides como las que existen en Asia o en América dignos de observarse, aquí tenían un toque de edificios con colores claros o grisáceos, entendiéndose por edificios aquellas construcciones altas de seis niveles donde aproximadamente 30 familias compartían un lugar donde vivir.

Éste tipo de edificios se extendían a lo largo de la corteza occidental como a su vez habían edificios con domo circular donde la población se reunía para tomar acuerdos a la usanza de los antiguos griegos.

Para sobrevivir, las personas habían adaptado los métodos de cultivos como a su vez aprovechaban las aguas de los mantos acuíferos. Si bien es cierto que la tecnología del hombre ha hecho milagros, combinada con la tecnología autobot habían realizado de aquellos lugares inhóspitos una esperanza real para la vida.

La electricidad y los medios de comunicación se realizaba por medio de los satélites decepticons hackeados hábilmente por Tony Stark y T'Chala, aunque éste último permanecía en la superficie dentro de los límites de Wakanda.

Aquella ciudadela hacía el esfuerzo de crear parte de lo que la civilización humana había perdido.

Los sobrevivientes se dedicaban realizar labores altruistas y brindar apoyo a quienes lograban rescatar de la superficie, para ello, habían sido capacitados para extraer el chip de rastreo antes de llevarlos a su nuevo hogar.

Steve Rogers pasaba desapercibido sin su traje o los pocos que le conocían podrían identificarle; caminaba por aquellas calles subterráneas contemplando una visión entre futurista y extremo. En él podría aplicarse la expresión: _"Se conserva como los buenos vinos"_ , su envejecimiento era menor; ahora lucía como un hombre de treinta y tres a treinta cinco años; aunque algunas líneas de expresión se dibujaban por sus ojos, como algunos hilos plateados aparecían de forma discreta por su cabello.

 _Half my life´s in books´ written pages_

Aunque siempre se ha caracterizado por vestir formalmente, procuraba pertenecer al mundo: vestía una camiseta blanca que le resaltaba su torso tonificado producto de su entrenamiento (o el suero del súper soldado), portaba unos _Jeans_ en color azul marino y calzado en color blanco. En sus hombros llevaba una mochila en gris cuyas letras se habían decolorado pero en lo que se lograba apreciar indicaba que pertenecía al ejército.

En medio de aquella ciudadela, había un edificio que se identificaba por tener un séptimo piso en el cuál se apreciaba lo que pasaba más allá, y al parecer es ahí donde él se dirigía.

Cuando el vengador ingresó en el interior, observó que había algunos civiles quienes apoyaban en el registro de archivos como el decorado de una oficina gubernamental.

-Sigues siendo el mismo Tony. – Susurró resignado.

Repentinamente su lamento fue interrumpido amablemente por una chica de facciones latinas; portaba una falda color negra y una blusa de manga tres cuartos en color blanco; portaba un gafete del lado derecho donde indicaba su nombre y ocupación.

-El señor Stark lo espera en la planta baja, Señor Rogers – Expresó con cortesía.

 _Live and learn from fools and from sages_ _  
_ _you know it´s true_

Rogers le miró levemente y asintió comportándose como buen militar. Siguió a la chica mientras le guiaba por un elevador cuyas puertas eran metálicas. El vengador entró mientras ella señalaba desde afuera desde el tablero el lugar de destino.

-Espero que sobreviva a esto Señor. – Se despidió con cortesía mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban descendiendo hacia la planta baja.

Podía escucharse dentro de aquella estructura _La chica de Ipanema_ en versión instrumental.

Cuando terminó el descenso se abrieron las puertas y Steve observó que el lugar era más amplio; estaba dividido en dos niveles: el primero se encontraba en el nivel superior, lo integraban pantallas y computadoras acompañadas de una mesa redonda donde habían seis sillas alrededor.

Y el segundo correspondía a un área de entrenamiento.

-Llegas tarde. – Se escuchó una voz irónica proveniente de la planta alta.

Rogers caminó con lentitud y divisó a una figura de cabellos blancos que vestía similar a él, sólo que éste se diferenciaba en que portaba un pantalón negro, su camiseta estaba manchada de grasa y en su pecho resaltaba una esfera de luz.

-Después de tanto tiempo… - Expresó Rogers en tono neutro.

-No te veía desde el ataque en la academia sin contar los golpes que me dieron junto a _tu amigo._ – Respondió Stark resaltando lo último.

Rogers no olvidaba el incidente donde se había enfrentado a Stark con ayuda de Bucky.

-Tony, creo que no es el momento para abrir heridas…

-¡Las heridas están Steve y no puedes hacer caso omiso! – Contestó tajante.

-Creo que T'Chala exageró en decir que había probabilidad que pudiéramos unir fuerzas.

-Hablé con él, pero como puedes observar… no tengo la habilidad de ser el hombre bicentenario como Barnes y tú, la edad tarde o temprano nos pasa la factura; sin embargo – Stark hizo una pausa – Es evidente que todos hemos peleado por separado con resultados distintos y quien mejor que tú para liderarlos… o al menos si logras vencerlo a él.

Al pronunciar esto se observó que en el fondo se iluminó la habitación y en un extremo estaba de pie un hombre vestido con un traje púrpura y negro, podría apreciarse que tiene buena estatura aunque parte de la luz no le iluminaba el rostro; con la diestra sujetaba una ballesta apuntándole.

Steve pareció ver un fantasma…

-¡¿Clonaste a Clint?! – Preguntó incrédulo Steve.

-Aahmm – escúchese el tono sarcástico de Stark – No.

El sujeto de púrpura disparó su flecha de ballesta directo hacia la cabeza de Steve y éste con un movimiento sutil esquivó el ataque.

-¡¿Qué quieres probar Tony?! – Expresó el vengador.

-¡Demuestra que eres digno de portar el escudo que mi padre creó!

 _All the things come back to you_

El sujeto de púrpura se lanzó al ataque disparando flechas de ballesta con el rostro cobijado entre las sombras. Steve los esquivaba fácilmente.

-¡No es justo lo que haces Tony!

-¡Tampoco lo fue lo que le hiciste a mi madre y a ella! – Respondió el sujeto quien le atacaba.

Steve sudó frío, sintió palidecer al escuchar la voz.

-Tú eres…- Expresó con dificultad.

El sujeto tiró la ballesta y se dedicó a golpearle a puño limpio, su rostro había salido a luz; era un hombre de cabellos rubios de ojos azules cuya mirada había dolor, en su brazo derecho se distinguía la insignia autobot. Lucía aproximadamente de veintidós a veinticinco años.

Su puño había hecho contacto con el rostro de Rogers.

-Tarde o temprano deberás enfrentar tus errores Steve. – Mencionó irónicamente Stark observando aquella pelea.

-¡No creo que puedas liderar un equipo cuando has sido un cobarde! – Respondió el joven de púrpura.

Rogers debía responder ante la agresión y se defendió.

-Eres muy joven para guardar rencor en tu corazón, úsalo para hacer justicia. – Intervino Steve

-¡Te dijo que Romanov te traicionaría, y tú le despreciaste! – Expresó fúrico - ¡Costó la vida de todos, nuestros padres confiaron en ti! – lanzó una patada con la diestra.

 _Dream on, dream on, dream on,_ _  
_ _dream yourself a dream come true_

-¡Veo que Tony no te ha dicho lo que ocurrió aquella noche, y siempre me despierto reviviendo ése hecho! – mencionó mientras con la zurda lograba conectarle en el rostro. -¡Me arrepiento de lo que hice, y sé que no será fácil en que alguien como tú confíe en mí!

El muchacho herido en su orgullo no se quedaría así e intentaría desahogarse con los golpes.

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor, dejaré que me golpees sin oponer resistencia.

 _Dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on_  
 _dream on, dream on, dream on, aaaaahhhhhh._

Aquel hombre se detuvo aunque su ira estaba contenida, por su rostro corrió lágrimas pero se las enjugó, propia del sexo masculino.

Steve arriesgándose a ser agredido, colocó su diestra en el hombro del muchacho.

-Me duele hasta el alma lo ocurrido a Hawkeye y Bumblebbe, ayúdame a luchar, no puedo hacerlo sólo y necesito enmendar mi error contigo y con ella.

La voz del vengador se escuchaba como la de alguien mayor, como si fuera la figura paterna.

-Si Stark confía en ti – expresó seriamente – aunque me cueste… debo confiar en ti.

El muchacho sonrió levemente mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía hacia las sombras.

-¿Debo llamarte como tu padre? – preguntó Rogers. - ¿O cómo Hawkie?

-Llámame JB.

Mientras se alejaba el sonido de metal viajando por los aires interrumpió la conversación; un escudo de forma circular había sido atrapado por la diestra de Rogers, éste último dirigió la mirada hacia la planta alta.

-Será mejor que lo cuides bien, T'Chala envió a Barnes para localizar a quien será parte de tu equipo, como a la vez, debo ver que luzcas bien. – Intervino Stark irónicamente.

-Siempre tan gracioso Tony – Suspiró resignado.

 _Sing with me, sing for the year_ _  
_ _sing for the laughter and sing for the tear_ _  
_ _sing with me, if it´s just for today_ _  
_ _maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	5. What's Up?

_A Chibi Pawan mi inspiración._

 _A Fernanda Warrior por acompañarme en ésta historia_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: What's Up?**_

 _And I pray, oh my God do I pray_ _,_ _I pray every single day for a revolution_

La Alianza del mal había sido notificada de la pérdida de uno de los distritos urbanizados como parte de Islandia. Las instalaciones donde se alojaban era la imponente torre Stark.

Como se podrá observar, aquella fortaleza que había servido como ícono de salvación, se había convertido en una posesión valiosa para el enemigo. Los cristales exteriores lucían opacos, podía sentirse la frialdad en los huéspedes quienes lo habitaban.

Había perdido su brillo.

Describiendo un poco el ambiente, se notaba la presencia de uniformados decepticons como del personal de Hydra. En el caso de "las máquinas" correspondía a un uniforme militar gris cuya insignia se portaba por debajo del hombro, su marcialidad hacían recordar a los ejércitos de China o de Estados Unidos luciendo una impecabilidad en todos los aspectos.

Hydra por su parte, conservaba su uniforme tradicional aunque volvían a recordar con el toque del uniforme Nazi, como si recordaran sus orígenes.

En la parte alta de la torre, se encontraba Red Skull quien contemplaba desde aquel lugar su "territorio", vestía con un traje de ejecutivo para variar con toques grises. Estaba sentado en un asiento giratorio de piel y con la diestra sujetaba una copa de vino.

Por otro lado, un hombre quizás de 30 años quien vestía como una especie de caballero medieval: portaba una capa roja bordada con hilos de plata, portaba una especie de armadura extraña con la insignia decepticon en su pecho, su fisonomía daba la impresión que fuese alemán: Sus ojos eran grises y su cabello daba un toque plateado como su piel nívea; sus labios tenían un toque de coral como una fina dentadura.

-Hay pasos que llevan tiempo y al final de cada fracaso existe la victoria. – Habló Skull con voz áspera reflexiva. – Y nuestros enemigos lo están haciendo.

-¿Qué puede preocuparte? – Respondió el alemán de forma irónica – Tienes nuestro respaldo como el de Amora.

-En otro tiempo pude darte la razón Starscream. – La voz de aquel hombre seguía siendo dura. – No olvido tus palabras como las de la encantadora: _"Hemos exterminado a los Prime"_.

-Situación en la cual participé en la caída de Optimus. – Intervino en el mismo tenor. - ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a los muertos?

-Los muertos no resucitan, bueno… si no hay magia o tecnología cibertroniana de por medio.

-¿Qué insinúas?

Skull giró lentamente su silla para contemplar con su mirada fría a su interlocutor. La zurda se había encargado de activar un botón donde aparecía una pantalla manipulable propia de la tecnología Stark.

En el apareció como holograma el planeta y varios puntos rojos marcados; ahora aparecían dos nuevos: Islandia y la parte de "Los Ángeles" en Estados Unidos.

-Aunque dominamos la mayor parte del mundo, Wakanda ha sido el único reino que ha resistido nuestros ataques y aunque su territorio es "insignificante" ha gestado a los nuevos conspiradores logrando ganar pequeños espacios y estudiando el patrón de ataque…

Nuevas pantalles digitales aparecieron y se observaron rastros de flecha, cortes de espada, bloqueo de imágenes y principalmente; un audio de un soldado agonizante:

-Autobot… - Se escuchó esa voz con claridad.

A Starscream le sorprendió esa revelación de aquel sujeto.

-¡Eso es imposible! – refunfuñó el decepticon – Por medio de Asgard y nuestra tecnología en la tierra hemos bloqueado el acceso de los autobots a éste mundo donde ellos siguen peleando contra nosotros en cibertron.

-Temo que no sea suficiente. – Expresó cortante el líder de Hydra.

-¿Quieres que llame a Amora?

-Ella ya está enterada como a su vez… el _adoptado_ de Odín se le escapó.

Skull había sido cauteloso y más aún con los años encima era un verdadero milagro que estuviese con vida.

 **Diálogos**

 _I realized quickly when I knew I should_ _  
_ _That the world was made up_ _  
_ _Of this brotherhood of man_ _  
_ _Oh, whatever that means_

En alguna región liberada de Los Ángeles, algunas personas después de haberse quitado el chip de rastreo trataban de reconstruir lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad atractiva. La mayoría de la gente tenía rasgos latinos y se habían propuesto a iniciar una nueva vida.

Quienes habían decidido quedarse en la superficie se comunicaban con discreción con la ciudadela subterránea.

Y es precisamente, en donde llega la luz del sol que la historia continúe.

Después del incidente con los decepticons, la mujer que usaba el atuendo de asesino se encontraba refugiada en un edificio abandonado. El edificio en cuestión probablemente pertenecía a uno de los tantos magnates sólo que habían muebles destruidos por el tiempo o alguna batalla; las paredes que alguna vez lucieron níveas, ahora eran grises y descoloridas; cristales llenos de polvo. Por fuera daba la impresión que fuera una torre fantasma porque en las noches, el murmullo del viento se intensificaba dando la impresión que espíritus y entes sobrenaturales saldrían a vagar por los alrededores.

Aquella mujer había adaptado ese edificio en su hogar; reunía hojas y folletos que encontraba para poder hacer una fogata e iluminar parcialmente el lugar, como a su vez; sus comodidades consistían en un sofá color rojo donde resaltaban los resortes, un pequeño cubículo que fungía como baño, un pequeño hueco que fungía como alacena.

 _And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed_ _  
_ _Just to get it all out what's in my head_ _  
_ _And I, I am feeling a little peculiar_

Se despojó de aquella vestidura para quedarse con el pantalón y una blusa de tirantes; al acercarse al fuego podía apreciarse su rostro: Una mujer de cabello rubio oscuro cuya mirada reflejaba el color del cielo contemplaba fijamente el movimiento del fuego.

Repentinamente, un perro pequeño, flacucho cuyo pedigree podía traducirse a: "De la calle cruzado con corriente" en color chocolate se acercaba para hacerle compañía. Cabe resaltar que con todo y lo demás lucía aseado y se notaba que poco a poco recuperaría su condición física.

-Han sido días largos _Stevie_ pero ha valido la pena. –Comentó la chica mientras acercaba al fuego un recipiente para calentar comida.

El can movió la cola y asintió con un ladrido.

-Poco a poco verás de nuevo a la gente sonreír y probablemente pueda brindarte un hogar digno. – Continuó conversando con el can – Recuerdo cuando te encontré querido amigo, deambulando por las calles todo esquelético y maltratado.

Llevó su diestra hacia la cabeza del animal para hacerle una caricia.

-Papá y mamá tuvieron a _Lucky_ y fue un verdadero amigo; en alguna ocasión escuché decir a alguien que entre más conocía a la gente, más amaba a su perro y le doy la razón.

Al parecer un recuerdo doloroso pasó por la mente de aquella mujer lo que hizo su mirada cristalizarse. El perro intuyendo ese sentimiento gimió levemente y rozó su cabeza el costado de su ama a manera de caricia.

-No pasa nada – Sonrió con levedad.

Retiró del fuego aquel recipiente y con un tenedor empezó a comer, al parecer se había preparado lo que se llama "sopa instantánea", no sin antes haber servido al can un poco de croquetas y agua.

Como si fuese un perro adiestrado, _Stevie_ empezó a comer a la par que su ama lo hacía.

Repentinamente, un sonido proveniente del fuego se escuchó con claridad:

 _-Francis, debemos reunirnos lo antes posible._

La voz era de una mujer joven quien tenía un matiz particular, resultándole familiar.

-Pensé que estabas en Wakanda cuidando de _tu novio_ – Mencionó la chica en cuestión haciendo énfasis en lo último.

- _Apuesto a que los ancianos siguen buscándote y no eres la única._

-¿Dónde podemos vernos? Aunque hemos ganado terreno, el enemigo está en alerta.

\- _Diego García está demasiado lejos, pero podemos vernos en Brooklyn._

 _And so I wake in the morning and I step outside_ _  
_ _And I take a deep breath and I get real high_ _  
_ _And I scream from the top of my lungs_ _  
_ _What's going on?_

La chica hizo una mueca extraña, al parecer no le agradaba la idea.

-Me pides que me mueva de un extremo a otro, me llevaría tres días en promedio llegar.

 _-Aunque técnicamente es la boca del lobo, no se imaginarían que llegáramos en ese lugar._

Asintió con la cabeza.

 _-Recuerda: No olvides por qué lo estamos haciendo._

Dentro de las mismas llamas apareció en imagen el lugar donde debería reunirse como a su vez la insignia autobot cerraba el mensaje.

La mirada del can se enfocaba en su dueña interrogándola sobre el asunto.

-Te llevaré conmigo _Stevie_ sé cómo podemos llegar a Brooklyn sin problema.

Al parecer la chica tenía iniciativa.

Dejó la sopa por un momento para tomar la insignia autobot que llevaba consigo. Presionó una parte de ella.

-JB – mencionó la joven – Necesito moverme a Brooklyn, no quiero que le informes a "Papá Gallo" sobre esto.

Todo indicaba que Francis y _Stevie_ tendrían que cambiar de ambiente.

 _Twenty five years and my life is still_ _  
_ _Trying to get up that great big hill of hope_ _  
_ _For a destination_

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Eagle.

* * *

Créditos de portada:  . /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwj93cSG5uvTAhUKw2MKHVc5ByUQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F% .org%2Fwiki%2FNew_Avengers%2FTransformers&psig=AFQjCNE0yjR9DCA6crPU3VR-cqRpBN-doA&ust=1494728048238149


	6. Así es la vida

_A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

 _A Fernanda Warrior por apoyar el fic._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5: Así es la vida**_

 _Y que me apunten en la cuenta_ _  
_ _Toda la desgracia que dejó_

Los tres días pasaron rápidamente, la chica de cabellos rubios había logrado llegar su destino. Había cambiado de transporte: viajaba por carretera o se subía a los aviones con el fin de despistar a sus perseguidores.

¿Cómo podría eludir los sistemas sofisticados de aliados y del propio _Papá Gallo?_

Viajar subterráneamente implicaba rendirle pleitesía a Stark y por ahora no estaba de humor, como a su vez toparse con cierto anciano que le defraudó en el pasado. Pero si tienes amistad con un autobot y un chip alterado, uno puede estar en el cielo como el infierno mismo.

Había visto las ciudades del país conforme avanzaba su recorrido, _Stevie_ permanecía a su lado en una especie de canasta de viaje, aunque _Franciss_ le había comprado ropa de mascota. Si por ella hubiera sido, le asignaría el disfraz del Capitán América, pero como dicho nombre estaba vetado, le tuvo que vestir de forma abrigadora.

Dormía cuando había oportunidad, llamémosle a esto cuando sentía que estaba segura y no hubiera personalidad de la Alianza, pero cuando estaba despierta, contemplaba con su vista las ciudades y condados como si fuese la recreación de _Tatoin_ o algún otro lugar de una galaxia muy lejana.

Finalmente, ella y el can lograban llegar a _Brooklyn_ , no sin antes haber aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Nueva York. Había recibido coordenadas en dónde podría alojarse.

Aquel lugar había sobrevivido a las invasiones pero era propio el recelo en aquel lugar.

La chica caminaba por un callejón sombrío, cuyas paredes estaban decoradas conforme a la banda de pandillas; podía percibirse el aroma del aerosol recién usado: Dibujos obscenos, lascivos y frases con palabras floridas eran el recorrido para el deleite de los peatones.

 _Stevie_ caminaba a su lado y por instinto ladró hacia una imagen plasmada en la pared:

Era el dibujo de dos héroes: El primero portaba la cabellera larga y una mirada profunda, vestía de negro pero uno de sus brazos era metálico, se encontraba en posición de lucha elevando su puño metálico para encontrarse con un puño cubierto por un guante perteneciente a un uniformado con los colores azul, blanco y rojo portando una máscara en azul.

-No se lo merecen. – susurró con desdén la chica.

Observó a su alrededor los edificios notando un pañuelo amarillo afuera de la ventana.

Tomó al can consigo e inició el recorrido subiendo por las escaleras metálicas oxidadas clásicas en los suburbios de primer mundo.

El viento gélido rozaba las mejillas como el cabello de la joven quien en ésta ocasión tuvo que vestir de civil y no usar su atuendo de asesino.

Habían ingresado por la ventana cerrándola a su paso como bajando las persianas. Procedió a encender la luz y notó algunos objetos correspondientes de los años 40.

-Una decoración Vintage – habló con ironía.

JB le había conseguido a Franciss un alojamiento austero, por su decoración indicaba que se trataba de una persona soltera y ordenada. El departamento pareciera que se había quedado en ésa época.

La joven dejó sus cosas en una silla mientras que ella tomaba una siesta en la cama individual que constaba de una almohada con funda nívea acompañado de un cobertor azul mientras abrazaba a su mascota consigo.

 **Preludio**

 _Así es la vida de caprichosa_ _  
_ _A veces negra, a veces color rosa_

Aunque el área de Brooklyn conservaba el toque nostálgico, había un área que lucía conforme a las exigencias de la época presente; se trataba de un bar gay llamado _Queen of Night_. Su fachada lucía con una especie de cristales que reflejaban su exterior acompañado de luces parpadeantes de neón donde el nombre de establecimiento cambiaba de colores.

Sus puertas tenían un aspecto modernista pero conservaban el clásico cadenero corpulento con rostro de pocos amigos delimitando la entrada.

El interior del bar tomaba lo mejor de cada época: Una pista de baile cuyo piso se asemeja a un espejo reluciente; mesas circulares en color blanco y café cubiertos de un material llamado Tactopiel, sillas con respaldos y asientos cómodos en forma de media luna; un bar donde aproximadamente cuatro personas quienes vestían de forma casual realizaban la función de _bar tender_ como a su vez algunos meseros.

Contaba con un segundo piso y en la parte más alta había un lugar reservado para un Dj y su auxiliar que se dedicaba a manipular la iluminación del lugar.

En la parte del segundo nivel, una chica de cabellera rojiza se encontraba entre las sombras observando el baile y conversaciones entre las diversas parejas. Su diestra sostenía un vaso donde algunos dicen que estaba bebiendo alcohol con soda; otros pensaban que bebía un vampiro o medias de seda…

" _¡No quiero ir a Brooklyn! "_

Podía escucharse ella misma en tono de reproche, como si hablara con alguien.

" _Debemos trabajar juntos, si queremos que Asgard como éste planeta y Cibertron sean libres"._

Al parecer, aquella joven recordaba una conversación alterada.

 _\- Te interesa recuperar tu trono, ¡Maldita la hora en que mi madre se fijó en ti!_ – Expresó la pelirroja con ira.

 _-¡Por favor, ya no pongas el dedo en la llaga! –_ La voz correspondía a un hombre que al parecer estaba siendo apuñalado por las palabras de la joven.

- _¡¿Por qué te importo ahora?! ¡Nos alejaste de tu vida!_

 _\- ¡Fue por protegerlas!_

 _-¡Tuviste miedo de ser Padre! –_ Gritó furiosa. – _¡Permitiste que mi madre muriera, no la protegiste como el rey que eras…no estuviste conmigo!_

 _Que ensuciaste mi reputación_ _  
_ _Que te vale madres este amor_ _  
_ _Qué importa_

Aquella figura del hombre había cambiado drásticamente tomando una forma familiar para ella, como a su vez dos luces similares a luciérnagas giraban alrededor de él. La pelirroja rompió en llanto.

 _-Estuve ahí contigo, aunque tienes razón en decir que fui un cobarde._

 _Que te quise demasiado_ _  
_ _Y que nadie te ha querido como yo_

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, la figura se acercó a ella para consolarle.

Los recuerdos son interrumpidos por el mesero quien traía una nueva bebida a la joven. Su mirada esmeralda se dirigía a los alrededores y notaba a varias parejas confesando sus sentimientos, realizándose mimos e incluso, le pareció gracioso las escenas de celos entre ellos porque a veces se distraían con las otras parejas sea por ser gente atractiva.

No pudo contener una risa infantil.

-Tienes lugares extraños para tener una cita. – Mencionó una joven de cabellera rubia quien portaba una blusa púrpura de manga larga como un pantalón de cadera.

La pelirroja portaba una gabardina verde con un pantalón negro, observaba a su interlocutora.

-Creí que me dejarías plantada. – Respondió un poco sarcástica. - ¿Todo bien en tu viaje?

-No faltan los chismosos pero bien.

Con un movimiento de la diestra, disimuladamente hizo aparecer un vaso con algo humeante.

-Amaretto, tal como le gustaba a la tía y a ti. – Susurró la chica de la gabardina.

Aquella mujer de la blusa púrpura sujetó el vaso y bebió de él.

-Lo que quisiera ahora es un buen whisky y contar mis penas.

La pelirroja sonrió levemente e hizo señas al mesero que trajera la botella de Whisky y dos vasos más.

-Muy bien Franciss, cuéntame de tu lucha interna…

-¿Cómo también me contarás como lograste escapar del novio de Steve, Windblade? – Respondió irónicamente la susodicha.

Pudo escucharse cómo en alguna mesa lejana alguien se andaba ahogando pero por las sombras no lograban distinguir. Windblade no pudo ocultar la risa.

-¡Creo que a alguien se le ha subido las copas o es su primera vez con el alcohol! – Expresó sonriente – y admiro que no hayas olvidado mi nombre, querida.

El Dj colocó algunos soundtrack y el mundo empezaba a bailar al compás de _Dragostea Din Tei,_ mientras aquellas chicas iniciaban una conversación intensa.

 _Así es la vida de caprichosa_ _  
_ _A veces negra, a veces color rosa_ _  
_ _Así es la vida, jacarandosa_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	7. Total eclipse of the heart

_A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

 _A Fernanda Warrior por apoyar la historia._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6: Total eclipse of the heart**_

 _Every now and then I get a little bit tired_ _of listening to the sound of my tears_

El ambiente en el _Queen of Night_ empezaba a generarse mientras se escuchaba los temas de Dragostea Din Tei y Despretine en el lugar como los gritos eufóricos.

Aquellas mujeres habían consumido dos botellas de wisky en medio de la oscuridad y las luces propias del recinto.

-¡Por los dos ancianos! – Expresó Windblade con singular gracia.

-¡Y por la zorra Romanov a quien le debemos nuestra desgracia! – Expresó Francis en tono dolido mientras ambas brindaban.

Era evidente que en medio de estar en la boca del lobo en un ambiente concurrido, las dos habían charlado como si estuvieran en una sala de estar.

-Tuve el cuidado que las cámaras del lugar no percibieran el sonido o intentasen leer nuestros labios. – Inició la conversación la chica pelirroja.

-Ambas nos dan por muertas, esa es nuestra ventaja – Hizo una breve pausa. – Déjame ver si comprendí bien: Estabas con T'Chala ¿y él no sospechó que intentabas de borrarle al anciano brazo metálico la "lista del supermercado"?

Al parecer, el soldado del invierno aún conservaba las palabras que le hacían entrar en modo máquina y obedecer.

-Sin contar que estuvo a punto de caer Wakanda en manos de Starscream. – suspiró aquella mujer – Por suerte, logré despertarle a tiempo.

-Entonces el soberano jamás imaginó que la "princesa" haría travesuras dignas de su padre.

-Cambiemos el tema. – Expresó con frialdad.

-Lamentó el recordatorio.

Se produjo un nuevo silencio entre ellas.

-¿Y cómo supiste Wind sobre…?

-Mientras – interrumpió abruptamente – examinaba la mente del soldier noté sus recuerdos y principalmente… sus noches de amor con ella.

Había en su tono un matiz nostálgico de la pelirroja; quería llorar pero al mismo tiempo se lo impedía. No deseaba sentir debilidad.

-Platicaba con él mientras estaba durmiente - continuó- le contaba cosas de mí, sobre la familia. Quería ver cómo había luchado contra mamá en aquel entonces. Tenía esa serenidad en su rostro…

-¿Y de casualidad viste si él se tiró al Anciano? – Preguntó con sarcasmo Francis.

Nuevamente se volvió a escuchar el ahogo de alguien acompañado del sonido cuando uno escupe algo por impresión.

-Vi como pelearon juntos contra Stark pero lamento decirte que no hubo besos de por medio…pero sí estaban cerca.

-Hubiera sido genial ver como ellos salían del closet entre sábanas y demás.

-Veo que prefieres verlo con un hombre que con una mujer. –Sugirió con intención Windblade.

Francis tomaba un vaso de Wisky.

-Sí, definitivamente. – Expresó decidida.

-La herida sigue sangrando, ¿no es así?

Los gritos eufóricos inundaban el lugar, como el ambiente estaba en su punto.

-¿Quieres bailar Wind?

Aquella chica pelirroja de mirada esmeralda observaba a la rubia con un gesto de aprobación.

-¡No podrás evadir esa pregunta por siempre, Francis!

Ambas chicas se tomaron de la mano al igual que una pareja dirigiéndose hacia la pista de baile. La música incitaba a bailar de forma sensual, situación que ellas supieron aprovechar. Los roces que producían aquellos movimientos candentes despertaban el deseo mismo, como las miradas de los presentes.

Windblade le sacaba cierta altura a Francis, lo que indicaba su papel como dominante.

-Para haber estado alejada del mundo, bailas muy bien. – Expresó la chica de cabellera rubia.

-Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal. – Respondió la pelirroja.

-Es una verdadera lástima que el anciano no pudo conocerte salvo cuando eras pequeña.

Los roces entre ellas generaban algo más que un simple acto de baile.

Sin embargo, no eran las únicas quienes llamaban la atención, se podía notar cómo los chicos intentaban tener acercamiento y coqueteos con una pareja de chicos que platicaban amenamente en la mesa.

Aunque ellas no se daban por enteradas.

-¿Has usado tus poderes para manipular a personas? – preguntó Francis.

-No ha habido necesidad de ello pero… he hecho otras travesuras. – Respondió educadamente.

-Entonces, tienes vida sexual.

-Aún no, digamos que sólo he visto la teoría pero no lo he llevado a la práctica.

-Bienvenida al club. – Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Mientras tanto siguieron bailando hasta que el DJ notó que poco a poco el ambiente empezaba a ponerse romántico y no dudó en cambiar la música.

T _urn around-_ _  
_ _Every now and then I get a little bit lonely_ _  
_ _And you're never coming around_ _  
_ _-Turn around-_ _  
_ _Every now and then I get a little bit tired_ _  
_ _Of listening to the sound of my tears_

La melodía invitaba a abrazarse y moverse con lentitud.

Se percibía que las miradas giraban hacia otra dirección de la pista. Las dos chicas continuaban con su singular conversación. Windblade sujetó con sus manos la cintura de Francis y ésta entrelazó la suyas en su cuello.

Por la letra de la canción, la pelirroja podía percibir que la rubia quería llorar.

-En verdad no hay duda que tú y yo somos familia Francis. – Mencionó con un deje de tristeza.

 _Turn around-_ _  
_ _Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_ _  
_ _But then I see the look in your eyes_ _  
_ _-Turn around bright eyes-_ _  
_ _Every now and then I fall apart_ _  
_ _-Turn around bright eyes-_ _  
_ _Every now and then I fall apart_

-Hay veces donde sueño un mundo donde la familia sigue viva, el anciano me ve como lo que realmente soy y no como una niña….

-Y tu padre le da un puñetazo por ello.

Sin querer consigue hacer reír a Francis.

-A cierta edad uno empieza a soñar con lo prohibido y muchas veces me encontraba a Barnes en ellos… pero todo se arruinaba porque Romanov y Amora aparecían para destruir mi mundo.

Francis llevó su diestra a la mejilla de Wind.

-Esa ramera haciendo de la suyas desde el tiempo de nuestros padres. – Expresó con desdén.

-Ambas queremos vivir en nuestras quimeras.

-JB no lo permitiría.

-Siempre manteniéndonos informadas de lo que pasa, y nos regañaría como todo hermano mayor.

Ambas suspiraron. Sus miradas se encontraron provocando sonrojos en el rostro de las féminas.

-Wind, por favor, ayúdame a olvidar.

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Because we'll never be wrong

Una súplica nacida en el fondo de su corazón había sido expresada.

La chica de ojos verdes contemplaba la mirada de su compañera.

-Yo también quiero olvidar Francis.

Aquella mujer acercó su rostro ante la dama de ojos azules.

\- Una noche donde tú y yo…

\- Olvidemos… - susurró Francis teniendo a una corta distancia el rostro de Wind.

 _Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can do a total eclipse of the heart_

 _Once upon a time there was light in my life_ _  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say a total eclipse of the heart_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	8. Extreme Ways

_A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

 _A Fernanda Warrior por apoyar ésta historia._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7: Extreme Ways**_

 _I would stand in line for this_ _  
_ _there's always room in life for this_

Windblade y Francis continuaban en ese baile romántico, intercambiando sus miradas, contemplándose mutuamente.

El tiempo se había detenido en ellas.

La mujer de los ojos esmeraldas inclinaba su rostro para tocar aquellos labios dulces.

-¡Mira, qué romántico se ven cariño! – Se escuchó una voz masculina de forma grata.

Aquél momento fue interrumpido.

El rostro de Francis se había puesto pálido al escuchar aquella persona.

La pelirroja se contuvo y notó que en sus hombros alguien había colocado sus manos.

-Me alegra haber cruzado nuestros caminos. – Expresó una segunda voz masculina.

Aquella mujer de la gabardina verde sintió escalofríos, porque reconocía al sujeto que lo había pronunciado.

-Siento interrumpirles el momento – Intervino el primer hombre – Pero deben venir con nosotros.

Francis giró levemente para contemplar al hombre, no pudo evitar empuñar la diestra. Notó que su interlocutor vestía una camisa en color negro al igual que un pantalón de vestir del mismo color, sus zapatos lucían impecables como el aroma de su perfume indicaba nostalgia.

-En otros tiempos te respetaría Rogers, pero elegiste a la zorra y no confiar en mí. –Expresó secamente la rubia.

Steve con su experiencia no cayó en la provocación de la rubia aunque notó la tristeza en los ojos de interlocutora.

-Finalmente, el Stucky entró en acción. – Respondió irónicamente Windblade.

-No queda la menor duda que eres hija de tus padres, Giselle. – Expresó Bucky Barnes.

El susodicho portaba una chaqueta de piel en colór marrón con una playera oscura, un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos de piso en negro. Se había cortado la cabellera haciéndole lucir menos rudo pero más apuesto de lo que ya era.

-¡No me llames así Barnes! - Expresó la susodicha.

-Ambas se han expuesto ante el enemigo, deben dejar sus berrinches y tomar esto con seriedad. – Intervino Rogers.

-¡Eres el menos indicado en dar órdenes Rogers! – mencionó la chica rubia estando a la defensiva.

-Francis no es el momento de hacer rabietas. –Habló el cap.

-¡No iré contigo Rogers! – Habló la susodicha empuñando la diestra golpeando la mejilla de aquel hombre, derribándole.

La pista quedó despejada y todos observaban aquella escena como si fuese el clásico cliché de la pelea en un antro.

-Lo sentimos, pero – Sonrió burlonamente Windblade – ¡Somos Autobots y no nos doblegarán fácilmente!

 _Extreme ways are back again_ _  
_ _extreme places i didn't know_ _  
_ _i broke everything new again_ _  
_ _everything that i'd owned_ _  
_ _i threw it out the windows, came along_ _  
_ _extreme ways i know move apart_ _  
_ _the colors of my sea_ _  
_ _perfect color me_

Aquella mujer pelirroja uso su habilidad y provocó que se activara la alarma contra incendios, lo que permitió en medio del alboroto generar una cortina de niebla.

Francis y Windblade emprendieron la huída.

-Steve – Expresó Barnes mientras extendía la diestra para ayudar a levantarle – ¿Lo hacemos a la vieja escuela?

Aquel hombre de cabellos rubios se incorporaba.

-JB no exageró en decir que ellas pelearían antes de acceder. – Respondió Steve.

Ambos con la mirada habían accedido a pelear contra ellas.

* * *

 **Orgullo Autobot**

Las dos féminas salieron del establecimiento lo que generó que la vigilancia del régimen llegara en el lugar.

Habiendo avanzado algunas cuadras las dos mantenían un diálogo singular:

-¡Maldición! – Expresaba Francis de forma violenta. - ¡Anciano hipócrita!

-Es evidente que necesitan de nuestra ayuda, pero cuando hicieron su Civil War no escucharon razones. ¡Hombres tenían que ser! – Hablaba Windblade en tono molesta. - ¡No me agrada que me llamen Giselle!

-Comprendo a lo que te refieres, debemos separarnos, por lo sucedido adelantarán el toque de queda, así que tendremos que separarnos.

-Los únicos refugios abiertos son los de indigencia, seguro no nos buscarán ahí.

Repentinamente tuvieron que detenerse porque escuchaba a los soldados encargados de vigilar el orden con sus pasos marciales haciendo eco entre las calles.

-Lástima que no traigo mi arma para defenderme. – Expresó la rubia.

Windblade con su dedo hacia trazos en el aire visualizando lo que Francis necesitaba en ese momento.

-No conozco mucho de arquería – respondió la chica mientras hacía aparecer un arco con su respectiva aljaba – Pero te será útil.

Sin embargo, con su índice de la diestra delineaba el rostro de la rubia para formarle una media máscara cubriéndole parte de las mejillas y la boca.

-Nuestra identidad y el legado de nuestro abuelo. – Expresó la pelirroja.

-¿Estarás bien? – Preguntó Francis.

En una especie de parpadeo aquella mujer había cambiado de apariencia para transformarse en un hombre de cabellera rojiza como su vestuario había cambiado al de una especie de Gangster de antaño.

-Buscarán a una mujer pelirroja, pero no a _Gilbert Evans_ – Se escuchó con una voz masculina educada. – No te preocupes por mí, yo te encontraré.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras volvían a separarse.

Francis tomó dirección al este y mientras Gilbert continuaba al sur.

 _Extreme ways that that help me_ _  
_ _help me out late at night_ _  
_ _extreme places i had gone_ _  
_ _but never seen any light_ _  
_ _dirty basements, dirty noise_ _  
_ _dirty places coming through_ _  
_ _extreme worlds alone_ _  
_ _did you ever like it planned_

* * *

Transcurrieron cuarenta y cinco minutos en las cuales habían logrado avanzar haciendo las pausas necesarias. En el camino, tuvieron que ocultarse de las cámaras de seguridad antes de lanzar un ataque defensivo si lo ameritaba.

En el lado Sur, Gilbert había llegado en las afueras de un refugio para indigentes. Se encontraba a unos trescientos metros para llegar cuando una bala disparada por silenciador había rozado sus cabellos haciendo impacto en el bote de basura.

El pelirrojo giró y observó a un hombre vestido militarmente con una máscara oscura que le cubría el rostro, como el brazo metálico izquierdo donde aparecía una estrella roja por debajo del hombro se disponía atacarle.

Gilbert desplegó sus manos haciendo aparecer por debajo de la gabardina dos espadas.

Los dos atacaron frontalmente. El hombre de la mirada Esmeralda arremetía con furia hacia su rival mientras que Barnes se lograba defender con elegancia.

-Regla número uno, ¡No ataques en estado fúrico! – Expresó el uniformado, mientras lograba quitarle una de las espadas y usarla para atacarle.

-¡No he pedido tu consejo! - Espetó el pelirrojo mientras continuaba con el ataque.

-No es por ofender pero tienes mejor habilidad siendo una mujer. – Habló con frialdad.

Hizo que el chico de los ojos verdes se enfadara obligándole a pelear como una chica.

 _I would stand in line for this_ _  
_ _there's always room in life for this_

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! – Expresó la chica…

-Regla número dos. - Mencionó Barnes mientras volvía a atacar logrando desarmarla. –Nunca enfrentes a alguien que ha vivido más tiempo que tú.

-¡ANEHLO! – Habló la pelirroja.

Bucky Barnes se llevó las manos sobre las sienes siendo víctima de un dolor insoportable.

-¡Detente! – Expresó Barnes.

-¡OXIDADO, DIECISIETE..!

-¡Basta..!

-¡AMANECER, HORNO!

Windblade al parecer había logrado controlar la situación.

-¡BENIGNO, HOMECOMING, VAGON DE CARGA!

Bucky Barnes había dejado de quejarse quedándose como lo que sus creadores habían concebido: Una máquina para matar.

-¿Cuál es la orden? – Pronunció con voz pasiva.

La pelirroja notó con tristeza aquella escena mientras de forma lenta ella se acercaba quitándole sus armas.

-Después de todo… no logré neutralizar la "lista del supermercado" – Habló decepcionada.

-¿Cuál es la orden? – Pronunció nuevamente aquel hombre.

-Dile a Steve Rogers que acabaste conmigo y que no podrá encontrarnos a Francis y a mí. Si él insiste en perseguirnos, deberás pelear con él pero no al grado de matarle.

Aquella joven guardó sus armas mientras le daba la espalda caminando hacia el refugio.

Sin embargo un disparo hizo impacto en la pelirroja, era un dardo que se había impactado en el cuello.

-No puedo obedecer esa orden, Windblade. – Mencionó tranquilamente Bucky Barnes mientras notaba que aquella mujer poco a poco perdía la estabilidad.

 _Oh baby, oh baby_ _  
_ _then it fell apart, fell apart_ _  
_ _oh baby, oh baby_ _  
_ _then it fell apart, it fell apart_ _  
_ _oh baby, oh baby_ _  
_ _then it fell apart, it fell apart_ _  
_ _oh baby, oh baby_ _  
_ _like it always does, always does_

-¡Barnes..! – La vista de la pelirroja se volvía turbia - ¡Eres igual a mi padre, ¿lo sabías?!

Su mirada esmeralda se perdía en la imagen de Barnes, no deseaba cerrarlos pero sintió su cuerpo desplomarse.

James Barnes evitó que el cuerpo de la joven tocara el suelo. La llevó entre sus brazos para poder viajar en un vehículo de la línea akura.

-Aún tienes que aprender, Giselle. – Susurró el Winter Soldier.

* * *

Mientras eso sucedía en el sur, Francis había llegado a "salvo" en una zona donde varios indigentes no habían conseguido entrar al refugio.

"Si me quedo con ellos, los expondré demasiados, además intuyo que la guardia tiene conocimiento de ello."

Pensó la rubia mientras cruzaba esa zona, sin embargo observó que la dirección que había tomado estaba cerca de donde JB le había conseguido la habitación. Francis podría tener su carácter fuerte pero su lado noble lo despertaba Stevie.

Mentalmente diseñaba una estrategia para recuperar a su mascota, sin embargo tenía que resignarse en moverse, porque pronto la vigilancia aérea iniciaría con el toque de queda.

 _Extreme songs that told me_ _  
_ _they helped me down every night_ _  
_ _i didn't have much to say_ _  
_ _i didn't get above the light_ _  
_ _i closed my eyes and closed myself_ _  
_ _and closed my world and never opened_ _  
_ _up to anything_ _  
_ _that could get me along_

Francis camino con pasos ligeros hasta el edificio donde había conseguido alojamiento, notó que no había mucha actividad, probablemente los vecinos estuviesen durmiendo. Procedió a subir las escaleras con cautela para llegar a la puerta de aquella habitación.

Sin embargo, notó que la puerta estaba sin llave, y que no había sido violada la cerradura.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Aguantó la respiración para saber si Stevie se encontraba en el interior.

Un ladrido animado calmó la situación lo que originó que la rubia volviera a recuperar la compostura.

Con cautela abrió la puerta entrando en el interior del departamento.

Cuando se acercó hacia el can, observó que aún se escuchaba el ladrido.

-Deja de ladrar Stevie, ya llegué. – Expresó tranquilamente.

Encendió la luz para que el can la contemplara mejor y cuál fue su sorpresa que había una grabadora con sonidos de aquella mascota al lado de un peluche de felpa en forma de perro.

-¡Primus! – Expresó la chica furiosa mientras buscaba al responsable de la jugarreta.

La joven abandonó el departamento pensando en que había sido descubierta, corrió hacia los pasillos buscando la azotea, huiría por las alturas como todo halcón.

El sonido de un escudo lanzado evito que la joven impidiera saltar al edificio cercano, bloqueándole la huída.

-¡Acabemos con esto Rogers! – Expresó la chica quien hizo uso del arco y la flecha para defenderse.

 _I had to close down everything_ _  
_ _i had to close down my mind_ _  
_ _too many things to cover me_ _  
_ _too much can make me blind_ _  
_ _i've seen so much in so many places_ _  
_ _so many heartaches, so many faces_ _  
_ _so many dirty things_ _  
_ _you couldn't believe_

El susodicho esquivaba las flechas.

-Lo siento Lissete, pero debo enseñarte buenos modales. – Mencionó Rogers.

Aquella chica al escuchar su nombre sintió que le hubiesen arrojado agua hirviendo en el rostro.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir ese nombre! – Mencionó mientras lanzaba otra flecha.

Rogers había ganado la posición y bloqueó el arma de la rubia, para pasar a un ataque frontal.

-¡Lamento haber dudado de ti y que eso te causara dolor! – Mencionaba el cap -¡Tuve que hacerlo!

-¡Discúlpate con Bishop y todos los que murieron por culpa tuya!

La diestra de la rubia buscaba nuevamente el rostro, pero él evitó el contacto.

-¡Si me permitieras hablar…!

-¡No quiero nada de ti, compréndelo! – La joven golpeaba de forma violenta intercambiando patadas y puñetazos.

Rogers sabría que no la haría entrar en razón.

-¡Te enviaré directamente con ellos para que te disculpes!

La joven había cambiado su mirada a una dorada.

Steve ya había presenciado ese ataque, no imaginó que ella tuviera esa capacidad de realizarlo.

-Clint… perdóname por lo que voy a hacer. – susurró

Aquella mujer estaba a punto de liberar su poder cuando notó que Steve golpeó fuertemente el vientre de aquella mujer.

Su mirada había vuelto a la normalidad aunque eso no evito que soltara un quejido producto del dolor lo que le hizo terminar inconsciente.

Rogers le sujetó acomodándola de tal manera para que pudiera llevársela consigo.

La noche empezaba desplegar su manto frío, siendo testigos de aquellos enfrentamientos la luna y un sujeto de ojos esmeraldas quien había dado seguimiento a ambas partes.

I would stand in line for this  
it's always good in life for this

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	9. Love Hurts

_A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

 _A Fernanda Warrior por apoyar la historia_

 _Episodio actualizado en Tuxtla Gutiérrez._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8: Love Hurts**_

 _Some fools fool themselves i guess_ _theyre not foolin me._

Después de haber iniciado la persecución de aquellas singulares presas, Bucky Barnes y Steve Rogers llevaban a las chicas (que estaban inconscientes) a la ciudadela subterránea.

JB quien observaba la escena tenía entre sus brazos a _Stevie_ cuya reacción fue mover su cola mientras miraba a su ama "dormida" aunque no pudo evitar un gemido lastimero.

-Va a patearme el trasero. – Susurró el joven con resignación mientras acariciaba al can.

Las "prisioneras" fueron acomodadas en habitaciones separadas con la vigilancia respectiva mientras seguían en el letargo.

Stark quien observaba lo que el dueto de varones realizaba sacaba sus propias conclusiones; podía distinguirse en el rostro de Steve la marca de los puños de Lissete.

-Por lo visto, te dio la bienvenida familiar. – Mencionó el playboy filántropo con su singular estilo.

Rogers no respondió palabra alguna.

-Lissete sigue dolida – Mencionó JB quien había dejado al can en la habitación y de su dueña – No será sencillo quitarle la imagen que se formó de Steve, aunque él se lo ganó a pulso.

-Lo sé, dímelo a mí que debo hacer alianza con el hombre que prefirió defender al asesino de mis padres y tenerle que ver nuevamente. – Susurró Stark.

-Si existe ese resentimiento, ¿por qué accediste a trabajar con ellos?

-Porque cuando eres viejo te das cuenta sobre las estupideces que haces de joven traen consigo sus fantasmas y consecuencias en el futuro.

-Entonces… ¿intentan los tres limpiar su conciencia? – Cuestionó sarcástico.

-Quizás. – Finalizó Tony.

Ambos hombres se reunieron con Steve y James para establecer el rumbo de la siguiente fase.

 **Memorias del pasado.**

Lissete y Gisselle permanecían en el estado de inconsciencia, aunque el subconsciente les hacía recordar a cada una parte de su vida pasada.

La joven de cabellos rubios presentaba en su memoria la siguiente situación:

Podría contemplarse en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, dentro de un ambiente desolador; caminando en medio del polvo y escombros de edificios destruidos sintiendo el sol inclemente alumbrándole con intensidad mientras contemplaba la imagen apocalíptica del mundo que había heredado.

Sus ojos azules se enfocaban en los mechas decepticons quienes con sus colores grises en sus estructuras metálicas apuntaban con sus armas a la dama cuyo cuerpo se iluminaba convirtiéndose en una especie de sol andante.

Aunque contemplaba los láser rozarle el cabello como aquellos rayos rojizos buscando su cuerpo para poder atravesarla, aquella luminosidad que generaba le hacían repeler el ataque.

Extendió ambas manos hacia el frente para dejar escapar una ráfaga de luz en forma violenta provocando la destrucción de sus enemigos de forma violenta.

 _love hurts, love scars, love wounds, and mars,_ _  
_ _any heart, not tough or strong enough_ _  
_ _to take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain_

" _Pequeña, no estás sola"_ Escuchó una voz femenina en su interior lo que generó que aquella dama dejara escapar sus lágrimas de manera silenciosa estando en ese estado de luminosidad.

" _¿Me da su autógrafo, Shadowhawk?"_ Ésa voz pertenecía a un hombre, podía distinguir ese matiz coqueto al hablar lo que hizo en Lissete lanzar un grito de dolor ante la impotencia y amargura que le rodeba.

-¡PERDONÉNME! – Gritaba en medio de aquella realidad mientras caía arrodillada golpeando el suelo de forma violenta.

Repentinamente sus mejillas sienten algo húmedo que le acariciaban constantemente, llevándole a despertar de forma abrupta y con el corazón acelerado. Aunque su vista estaba un poco borrosa podía percibir una pequeña silueta que gemía mientras le lamía las mejillas.

Como pudo, Lissete tomó al responsable dándole un abrazo para tranquilizarle, aunque, por el producto de las dos botellas de whisky permanecía con cierta dificultad en no abrir los ojos.

- _Stevie_ – Susurró mientras la diestra acariciaba la cabeza del can – Tranquilo amigo, no pasa nada.

-No sé si sentirme halagado o cuestionar el nombre. – Se escuchó una voz profunda que indicaba respeto.

La joven atrajo consigo al can en modo protector mientras sus labios dibujaban una silueta desagradable.

-Entre más conozco a la gente más amo a mi perro. – Respondió de forma mordaz ante su interlocutor.

 _im young, i know, but even so, i know a thing or two_ _  
_ _i learned from you_ _  
_ _i really learned a lot, really learned a lot_ _  
_ _love is like a flame, it burns you when its hot_

-Lo noto. – Expresó con voz serena.

Steve Rogers quien vestía con una playera blanca y jeans de mezclilla en color azul con zapatos de vestir lustrados de forma impecable permanecía sentado a cierta distancia de la joven.

 _Stevie_ gimió percibiendo que su ama se sentía incómoda ante la presencia de aquel hombre.

Lissete percibe que el can intenta calmarle.

Con lentitud ella abre los ojos para contemplar los colores neutros de la habitación donde se encontraba notando que frente a ella estaba el vengador.

Tomó al can con ella, giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda a Rogers.

Aquel hombre logra comprender que ella conserva el rencor hacia su persona.

-Lamento haber dudado de ti y decepcionarte con mi actuar, pero mereces saber la verdad…. – Expresó Steve.

Lissete escuchó las palabras de él aunque el matiz era de disculpa y conciliadora, para ella resultaban como puñaladas que atravesaban su corazón causándole dolor.

 _Stevie_ por instinto empezó a gruñir indicando que su ama estaba molesta.

-¡¿La verdad?! – Empezó a reír sarcásticamente - ¡¿Qué Romanov siempre fue una zorra que no le importó romper el corazón de mi padre en su momento?! ¡¿Qué seas un verdadero imbécil por dejarte embobar por unas tetas?! ¡¿Qué por TU CULPA Hawkeye esté muerta?!

 _love hurts...ooh, ooh love hurts_

Sus ojos estaban llorosos, no podía perdonarle.

-Creí que podía dialogar contigo… y no te culpo por sentir dolor. – Respondió comprendiendo el sentir de la joven.

-Ve a fingir a otro lado Rogers – Respondió duramente – Después de todo, a ti no te importó lo que yo podría sentir.

Repentinamente se escuchó que la puerta se abría, entró una figura de cabellos rubios quien vestía una chamarra de piel y jeans amarillos con franjas negras en ambas piezas de ropa junto con una playera en color negro. Tenía un aroma a canela.

-Steve, Stevie – Expresó de forma neutral – Déjenos solos.

Aquel hombre contemplaba a aquella figura.

-Lissete, tampoco me he perdonado el dolor que te causé. – Mencionó con tristeza el vengador mientras dejaba la habitación.

Ella lloraba en silencio…

- _Stevie –_ Expresó la chica con suavidad en medio del dolor – Obedece a JB.

Y el can atendió al llamado de su ama.

JB cerró la puerta y se quedó con Lissete.

-¿Por qué nos traicionaste JB? – Su voz se quebró ante él. -¡Prometiste que me dejarías actuar sin estar ligada a Stark y compañía!

Aquel hombre de la mirada azul se acercó para sentarse a la orilla de la cama, colocó su diestra en el hombro de la joven.

-Lissete – Expresó el rubio de forma conciliadora y seria – Sé lo que prometí y tuve razones muy grandes para romper esa promesa que les hice a ambas.

-¿Te convenció Steve con su discurso patriótico? – Cuestionó la joven en medio del dolor.

-No me vendo por un discurso barato, y lo sabes.

-¿Quieren limpiar su conciencia?

-Ellos no podrán ganar sin nosotros y viceversa… el abuelo así lo habría querido.

-Él fue un buen líder y no se dejaba guiar por unas tetas o acento ruso…

-Con respecto a ello… hay algo que debes saber…

Lissete giró su cuerpo hacia él.

-JB – Expresó conteniéndose – No quise escucharle porque quiere lavarse las manos como Pilatos, pero a ti te escucharé no sólo porque eres un autobot igual que yo, sino por mi culpa perdiste a…

El mencionado tomó a la joven y la estrechó consigo protegiéndole…

-No fue tu culpa Lissete, hiciste lo que te pareció correcto… al igual que él.

Ella rompió en llanto y como si fuese una niña gritó y dejó salir todo el dolor que había en su alma.

-Llora Lissete y te avergüences por ello; necesito que puedas comprender lo que voy a decirte.

El joven acariciaba la cabellera rubia de aquella chica frágil, hablaban en un idioma extraño que solamente ellos conocían.

 _some fools think of happiness_ _  
_ _blissfulness, togetherness_ _  
_ _some fools fool themselves i guess_ _  
_ _theyre not foolin me_

Por otra parte Giselle se mantenía en la habitación aunque había algo que le impedía escapar.

Empezó a reír de forma burlona.

-¡Te felicito Stark! – Gritaba irónicamente - ¡Conseguiste tecnología Asgardiana!

Una fría sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la chica quien permanecía sentada en la cama, su mirada esmeralda retaba a la cámara quien le vigilaba.

-Si continuas con el escándalo, agotaras la paciencia de Stark. – Se escuchó una voz neutral quien procedía a entrar en la habitación.

Giselle no se inmutó y pudo contemplar aquella figura de cabello castaño luciendo su uniforme oscuro y su brazo metálico reluciente.

-¿Ya atendió a su _uke_ , Señor Barnes? – Preguntó sarcásticamente.

Aquel hombre no respondió mientras sus ojos contemplaban a la chica que permanecía prisionera.

-Me preguntaba ¿qué cosa observó tu madre en un irresponsable Asgardiano? – Comentó de forma fría Bucky Barnes…

-Eso mismo también me lo he preguntado. – Sonrío con desdén.

-Puedes dejar de fingir Giselle o mejor dicho _Windblade Lokidottir_ – Respondió de forma seria.

Había logrado su propósito: la joven quitó su sonrisa para cambiar a un semblante serio teniendo en la mirada esmeralda dolor por ello.

-Creí que estando inconsciente, no podrías recordar nada. – Habló con frialdad la joven de cabellos rojizos.

-No soy sólo una máquina que sirve para matar o al menos eso lograste neutralizarlo mientras estuviste en Wakanda.

-Quisiera creerte… pero en el fondo tú…

-¿Romanov, Rogers? La primera fue importante en su momento, y mi amigo Rogers lo es pero no al grado en que piensas.

 _i know it isnt true, i know it isnt true_ _  
_ _love is just a lie, made to make you blue_ _  
_ _love hurts...ooh, ooh love hurts..._ _  
_ _ooh, ooh love hurts_

-Te pido que seas honesto conmigo….

-Tú padre no era honesto del todo, es considerado el Dios del engaño…

-¡Se bien lo que es él! – Expresó cortante.

-Pero tu madre era una guerrera honorable. – Respondió aquel hombre.

-¿Qué pretenden?

-Unir fuerzas, un nuevo equipo y acabar con la alianza del mal.

-No estamos de acuerdo cuando hay mentiras de por medio y cuando la confianza es defraudada por las personas que se quieren.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo Windblade, por ende, la persona que más te quiere en éste mundo nos pidió que ayudáramos a pulir tu potencial.

La mirada de la chica de ojos verdes se entristeció.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – Cuestionó en el silencio.

-Porque eres su hija y sabía que no aceptarías si él te lo pedía.

Un silencio prolongado se formó.

Tony Stark junto con Steve y Stevie permanecían discutiendo el cómo tres jóvenes temperamentales podrían formar un equipo de élite junto a Bucky y él.

-Espero que no sea una tontería Stark – Mencionó Rogers con pesar.

-No lo es _mamá gallina –_ Habló con cierta burla el susodicho. – Pero… no lo dices por ellos ¿verdad?

Rogers respondió con la mirada.

-Lástima que Clint no esté vivo pero donde ésta, ellos lo están viendo. – Finalizó Stark esbozando una sonrisa.

Stevie movía la cola y emitía ladridos como si tuviese voz y voto.

 _love is like a cloud, holds a lot of rain_ _  
_ _love hurts...ooh, ooh love hurts_

* * *

 _Datos de Eagle:_

 _1.- Mamá gallina y papá gallo son nombres códigos de Steve y Tony que emplea Chibi Pawan en sus fics, teniendo su permiso de usarlos._

 _2.- El tema utilizado fue grabado en español por el grupo Yndio llamándose para el publico hispano como "Herida de Amor"._

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	10. Dust in the wind

_A Chibi Pawan mi inspiración._

 _A Fernanda Warrior por apoyar ésta historia._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9: Dust in the wind**_

 _Dust in the wind_ _  
_ _All they are is dust in the wind_

Habiendo pasado por cúmulos de emociones en las habitaciones, Lissete esperaba tranquilizarse como la propia Giselle en hacerse a la idea que "él" había considerado prudente que estuviera con aquellos hombres experimentados.

JB por su parte iniciaba a capturar información para actualizar la base de datos en la computadora de Stark.

Steve ingresó en el interior de aquella sala de cómputo observando en la pantalla principal el contenido de la actualización.

-Franciss Lissete Barton Pruett… - Habló en voz baja el vengador.

JB no quitó la mirada de la pantalla pero percibía el aroma singular de Rogers.

-Mi madre me contó que cuando ella nació, Clint no deseaba que tuviera un nombre "masculino" pero al parecer Lis tenía una opinión distinta. – Respondió con matiz conciliador el joven.

-Lo sé… estuve ahí cuando ella nació, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para quitarle los nervios a Hawkeye porque amenazaba con clavarle flechas a los médicos si no le daban información de su familia.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de JB.

-Deberías usar tu nombre JB, por algo tu madre lo eligió.

-Quizás cuando todo cambie, además considero que sólo debe existir un Jeremy Bournne.

Suspiró con dolor.

-Pero, cambiando de tema – expresó JB - ¿Cuándo comenzaremos la primera misión?

-Después que las damas hayan entrenado con Barnes.

-Espero que no se les pase la mano con él. – Respondió con tono irónica.

Mientras eso ocurría Lissete y Giselle enfrentaban al experimentado James Barnes, ellas optaron por no recurrir al uso de sus poderes, se enfocaron principalmente a las habilidades físicas como destreza en armas.

La rubia disparaba con certeza sus saetas mientras la pelirroja atacaba con doble espada hacia el oponente en turno.

Sin embargo, se podía apreciar en el rostro de ambas chicas ciertos cortes en los labios producto de los golpes recibidos como los pómulos inflamados mientras que el sujeto apenas tenía unos arañazos marcados en el mentón.

-¿Es todo lo que tienen? – Preguntó de manera retadora – Parecen principiantes, Romanov pelea mejor que ustedes.

Stark quien presenciaba el entrenamiento notó el extraño comportamiento que las dos mujeres presentaban.

-Barnes debería saber que no debe comparar una mujer con otra…. – susurró Stark pero tuvo que interrumpirse.

Al parecer la mirada de las chicas sufrió una especie de transfiguración, parecieran tener el mismo comportamiento de James cuando estaba bajo el influjo de las palabras que le hacían comportarse como el Winter Soldier.

Ambas se habían lazado al ataque, pareciera que hubiesen recreado la batalla donde Ironman se enfrentó al Cap y Barnes respectivamente, aunque en éste caso el resultado resultó ser algo más agresivo.

Las patadas y golpes de Giselle y Lissete demostraban ser efectivas y lograron herir el rostro de su oponente. Mientras la rubia golpeaba con la diestra de forma potente, James lograba interceptarle pero ella se deslizaba en medio de las piernas para barrerse y golpearle una de las piernas de apoyo, la pelirroja por su parte golpeaba con sus puños el rostro de Barnes tomando impulso para darle una patada en la sien.

El entrenamiento se detuvo cuando el escudo de Steve fue lanzado hacia Giselle para detenerle pero éste fue detenido por la diestra de Lissete.

-Mamá gallina acaba de detener el entrenamiento. – Expresó secamente Lissete mientras arrojaba el arma como si fuese basura, caminando hacia las duchas.

Giselle se acerca a Barnes susurrándole al oído.

-Agradécele a tu _uke_ el que te haya salvado… nunca nos compares con la ramera ésa.

Se alejó con paso muy propio de ella.

-Muy bien Steve consuele a su _seme._ – Respondió irónica mientras seguía a la rubia.

JB sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver el desempeño de las chicas.

-¿Estás seguro que es buena idea? – Preguntó James quien se incorporaba mientras le devolvía el escudo a Rogers.

-Aaahm… sí. – Respondió Stark con su tono característico.

 **Buscando el incentivo correcto**

 _I close my eyes_ _  
_ _Only for a moment_ _  
_ _And the moment's gone_ _  
_ _All my dreams_ _  
_ _Pass before my eyes_ _  
_ _That curiosity_

Era evidente que si bien ambas chicas habían aceptado trabajar con ellos, todavía el peso de la palabra Romanov provocaba en ellas un odio incontenible. Terminándose de duchar ambas jóvenes decidieron usar ropa de civil, darían un recorrido por la ciudad subterránea.

Lissete decidió vestir unos jeans descoloridos acompañados de unos _converse y camiseta en color púrpura_ recogiéndose el cabello con una cola de caballo, mientras que Gissele optó por una camiseta negra y jeans verdes mientras usaba el mismo estilo de calzado sólo que en color negro, optó por lucir su cabellera suelta.

Las jóvenes con sus respectivas camisetas se apreciaban que ocultaban de forma parcial la insignia autobot que poseen por debajo del hombro diestro.

Ambas habían logrado disimular los golpes que pareciera que no hubiesen tenido rasguño alguno.

Caminaron por aquellas calles iluminadas contemplando las construcciones, percibiéndose un ambiente grato: cero miedo, días de rutinas de antaño pero sin la presión que un francotirador o un sistema de vigilancia cuide tus pasos o decida tomar a una persona como objeto de tiro al blanco.

-Así que esto construyo el abuelo como una forma de proteger a los humanos… - Mencionó la chica de la cabellera rojiza mientras observaba el lugar con profundiad.

-Había olvidado que es tu primera vez en éste lugar debido a que la mayor parte radicaste en Islandia y Wakanda. – Respondió la chica rubia un poco reflexiva.

-Y créeme que su clima me hizo extrañar el frío, aunque para estar "aislados" del mundo el rey T'Chala ha protegido a su pueblo con todo lo que tiene, aunque el último ataque por poco ocasionaba su caída, de no ser por Barnes…quien despertó a tiempo.

-Ahora comprendo por qué decidiste escapar de ahí. – Suspiró.

Mientras caminaban con lentitud notaba que las personas les veían con detenimiento, quizás por la insignia en el hombro. Justo al llegar al salón de eventos pudieron observar que la gente se reunía para presenciar una transmisión de uno de los espectáculos de _Cirque Du Soleil_.

-Desde los más grandes hasta los pequeños disfrutan de un buen espectáculo. – Habló Giselle tratando de animar el momento a su modo. - ¿No fue donde tu mamá trabajó encubierta?

-Cómo los inicios de mi padre – Respondió con nostalgia.

En la pantalla aparecían las primeras imágenes como el logo distintivo de la compañía como el título del show: _Mystere._

Lissete perdió su mirada en la pantalla por unos instantes y se sentó en la banca.

-¿Pasa algo malo? – Preguntó la pelirroja con cortesía.

-¿Recuerdas cuando el abuelo nos llevó a ver éste show? – Preguntó la rubia

-Recuerdo en ese entonces que JB estaba sentado sobre el regazo de su madre mientras que al tío Jeremy le dejaban a su cuidado las palomitas y el refresco.

-Sin contar que él le tapaba los ojos a su papá para que no viera alguna de las acróbatas para que su mamá no sintiera celos.

Ambas rieron de forma graciosa.

-Tía Elisa – habló Lissete – permanecía al lado del abuelo y de la abuela, dejándose consentir como una niña.

-Mientras que papá nos olvidaba… o al menos eso creía. – susurró

-¿Qué intentas decirme?

-Por ahora han sido muchas emociones pero… recuerdo que estaba en el regazo del abuelo mientras tú permanecías con la abuela impaciente, aunque te sentías triste porque tus padres no habían ido contigo.

Lissete empieza a derramar lágrimas en silencio.

 _Same old song_ _  
_ _Just a drop of water_ _  
_ _In an endless sea_ _  
_ _All we do_ _  
_ _Crumbles to the ground_ _  
_ _Though we refuse to see_

Al parecer en la pantalla se desarrollaba el acto de _Straps_ donde una pareja de acróbatas ejecutaba en los aires una escena de amor, donde los movimientos mostraban elegancia.

Aquella pareja eran ni más ni menos que los padres de la rubia.

Podía describirse como ver a los personajes de la película Avatar de James Cameron sin las tonalidades azules por el tipo de vestuario sin contar que cada movimiento que hacían generaba esa impresión de narrar un romance en las alturas.

Valor, destreza, elegancia y fuerza hacían que fuese todo un deleite visual al contemplarlos en acción.

-¿Algún día veremos un show en vivo como ése mami? – Se escuchó una voz infantil de una niña.

La rubia se enjugó las lágrimas mientras se levantaba.

-Al menos eres afortunada Lissete, tus padres estuvieron juntos hasta el final. – susurró Giselle quien le seguía.

 **El nuevo equipo**

Habiéndose distraído de la rutina, ambas chicas llegaron a las instalaciones de Stark.

-Jovencitas, llegan tarde. – Se escuchó la inconfundible voz de Tony quien portaba una playera negra y pantalones beige sin contar su calzado negro e impecable.

Tony condujo a las chicas para que tomaran una especie de elevador que conducía hacia el nivel inferior.

-¿Hiciste algunas reparaciones? – Preguntó Lissete porque notó que el hombre tenía aspecto de haber trabajado duro.

-Algo así, pero estuve como diseñador de modas. – Respondió a su estilo.

-Si necesitabas algo, me lo hubiera dicho. – Intervino Lissette…

-Disculpa – se interrmpió - ¿Giselle Evans, cierto? Por lo visto me extraña que cierto asgardiano no haya armado un Ragnarok cuando alguien se intenta acercar a tu persona.

-Creo que él no está en la mejor posición para hacer eso Señor. – Expresó la joven.

-Bien, entonces de que se trata. – Reanudó Lissete la conversación.

-Realizaremos nuestra primera misión como equipo, eso significa que irán con los chicos. – Mencionó Stark animadamente.

-Con la condición que no mencionen cierto nombre porque olvidaré que son mis compañeros y no me importa si les atraviesan los rayos de los decepticons. – Mencionó Lissete.

-Creo que ya aprendieron eso. – Respondió irónico.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrían de par en par dejando al descubierto la habitación donde se encontraban los monitores de vigilancia, sin contar que Steve y James vestían sus respectivos trajes de combate.

JB lucía un atuendo de arquero que constaba de un chaleco amarillo con franjas negras y pantalones con la misma descripción; tenía unas muñequeras en color negro, al igual que unos lentes estéticos en color oscuro armado con un arco de fibra de carbono, aljaba y un arma cibertroniana.

-Como verán – Expresó Stark – no ha sido el mejor inicio y debemos limpiar asperezas aunque sea complicado, todos comprendemos lo que es perder a un ser querido como estar impotentes ante un sistema opresor.

-¿y es aquí donde viene el discurso patriótico mencionando el lema: Vengadores Unidos? – Cuestionó Lissete de forma irónica.

-Es aquí donde viene la responsabilidad de proteger a quienes no pueden defenderse. – Intervino Rogers.

Repentinamente, dos paneles de aquel recinto giraron hacia ellas dejando ver dos trajes con distintos acabados acompañados de algunas armas.

Sin embargo, ambas reconocen un toque familiar en aquellos objetos.

Lissete se acerca y toma el arco de fibra de carbono con respeto contemplando las marcas en él.

-A tu padre le gustaría que lo usaras tal como él lo hizo. – Expresó Rogers.

Notaba que el traje que estaba expuesto era una versión femenina de Hawkeye aunque notó que podía usar las gafas púrpura, la media máscara o incluso la máscara completa, en el cinturón estaba la insignia autobot.

Mientras tanto Giselle notó que en su caso el traje que portaría correspondía a una versión de los "Agentes de Asgard" notando que estaba (si se le puede llamar de esa manera) la tiara de color dorada de Loki.

-Lamento que no tengan en su poder un objeto de mi madre. – Mencionó la pelirroja.

-La Star Saber y Laevateinn son el legado que te han dejado Giselle. – Intervino Rogers.

-Será mejor que se vistan. – Expresó JB mientras les veía.

-Será mejor que se marchen. – Respondió la chica mientras les daba la espalda y se empezaba a despojar de la camiseta que llevaba.

Los tres salieron de aquella habitación mientras que dejaban a las chicas cambiándose.

-Deberás enseñarme eso Lissete. – Sonrió Giselle animadamente mientras se cambiaba.

-No cabe duda que es la hija de Barton. – Expresó Steve todo avergonzado.

Así estaban las cosas en el interior de aquella habitación.

 _Dust in the wind_ _  
_ _All we are is dust in the wind_ _  
_ _Dust in the wind_ _  
_ _Everything is dust in the wind._

* * *

 _Nota de Eagle: En éste año Cirque Du Soleil cumple 33 años de existencia, originalmente el tema a elegir sería el de Mystére pero la letra no está disponible._

 _Gracias por leer,_

 _Eagle._


	11. Seven Nation Army

_A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

 _A Fernanda Warrior por apoyar la historia_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10: Seven Nation Army**_

 _And Im talking to myself at night_ _  
_ _Because I cant forget_

Era un nuevo día en las ciudades controladas por el nuevo orden mundial, los uniformados decepticons patrullaban las calles, se reportaban continuamente a sus instalaciones.

Conforme a los hechos ocurridos en el antro, el poder en turno no deseaba perder el control que desde hace tiempo poseían. Revisaban algunas grabaciones pero las imágenes parecían estar alteradas.

-Es extraño – susurró uno de los encargados de Hydra quien analizaba la grabación – Las cámaras han recibido mantenimiento pero esto es distinto.

-Un campo electromagnético combinado con una explosión solar en pleno fin de semana – Respondió un segundo que portaba el uniforme de los decepticons.

-Tendremos que enviar el reporte a los líderes de inmediato.

Utilizando el sistema de comunicación vigente, el hombre utilizó la comunicación satelital para reportar lo que sucedía, sin embargo las comunicaciones estaban bloqueadas.

-Una explosión solar se ha registrado paralizando temporalmente los servicios satelitales. – Informó un tercero.

 _I'm gonna fight em off_ _  
_ _A seven nation army couldnt hold me back_ _  
_ _Theyre gonna rip it off_ _  
_ _Taking their time right behind my back_

-Y el sol hizo de las suyas nuevamente. – Expresó el soldado decepticon de forma irónica.

-Procedan al toque de queda. – Intervino el soldado de Hydra – No correremos riesgos.

De inmediato el tercero que había intervenido había emitido la orden a la fuerza aérea de los decepticons permitiéndoles sobrevolar la ciudad anunciando el toque de queda. Al instante las personas se ocultaban temerosas ante el patrullaje del poder opresor dejando vacías las calles.

-Un problema menos. – Expresó el soldado decepticon.

Sin embargo, abruptamente fue callado por una flecha que se había incrustado en la garganta.

El soldado de Hydra intentó activar la alarma pero un disparo en la cabeza fue lo suficiente certero para mandarlo a dormir.

Dos personas se habían infiltrado en aquel centro de operaciones, portando el uniforme decepticon.

-Éste traje me causa alergia. – Mencionó una chica de cabello rubio.

-Lo sé, el traje no es de mi talla. – Respondió el chico.

Ambos colocaron dispositivos para bloquear la señal en turno.

-Bien Papá Gallo, ya estamos dentro. – Indicó Lissete (como pudieron intuir) por medio del dispositivo de comunicación.

-Afortunadamente espiar el espacio exterior tiene sus ventajas – Se escuchó la voz de Stark – En éstos momentos Windblade y el resto de los caballeros deben estar ocupados en rescatar y destruir uno de los pilares de control del enemigo.

-Es una misión suicida – Respondió JB de mala gana.

-Era la única manera de hacerlo, por lo particular es en las mañanas donde aumentan el número de efectivos en el patrullaje dejando con pocos elementos los recintos de control. – Comentaba Tony.

-Y éste es uno de los principales donde trasladan a los opositores del régimen. – Intervino Lissete.

-Misión que deseaban hacer junto a Wind pero ustedes iban con la finalidad de explotar todo sin recuperar información. – Recalcó Stark.

-Iniciamos la fase dos; yo me encargo de los monitores y Shadowhawk servirá de relevo para nuestros compañeros. – Indicó JB.

La susodicha había aprovechado a despojarse del uniforme para adoptar el suyo optando al final por la media máscara.

Ella salió con arco en mano dispuesto para hacer justicia.

 _And Im talking to myself at night_ _  
_ _Because I cant forget_ _  
_ _Back and forth through my mind_ _  
_ _Behind a cigarette_ _  
_ _And the message coming from my eyes_ _  
_ _Says leave it alone_

 **Describiendo las fauces del Lobo:**

El interior de las instalaciones de los decepticons en donde habían entrado el equipo de Rogers se describía así mismo como una réplica del Imperio al estilo Star Wars: hangares amplios y pulcros para el despegue de los decepticons caza, computadoras de primera generación, sala de monitoreo, soldados en resguardo y, como siempre un titular al frente para cada situación.

Las celdas de los prisioneros se encontraban reforzadas por sensores de movimiento y paneles eléctricos para evitar cualquier tipo de evasión

Para éste trabajo Windblade había hecho lo suyo, lográndose infiltrar en el área de computadoras, su misión consistía en hackear información vital para poder establecer contra ataques futuros. Por su linaje corren venas de seres cibertronianos y con base a ello debía ser cuidadosa para no ser detectada.

 _Dont want to hear about it_ _  
_ _Every single ones got a story to tell_ _  
_ _Everyone knows about it_ _  
_ _From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell_

-JB, ¿cómo vamos de tiempo? – Expresó la pelirroja mientras tecleaba códigos de acceso como programas espías.

-Todo marcha conforme al plan, Rogers y Barnes están haciendo lo suyo.

-Apuesto a que deben estar golpeando con todo. – Replicó con ironía.

-Si tú pregunta está dirigida a cierto hombre castaño que si se encuentra en modo Winter Soldier, la respuesta es no.

-No exactamente pero aprecio el comentario. – Emitió una pequeña sonrisa.

Por el reflejo de sus ojos se podía observar que la chica comprendía la información recibida.

Mientras tanto, en la parte "cruda" del lugar, Cap y Bucky se enfrentaban a los decepticons y guardias de hidra quienes intentaban mantener comunicación y avisar del ataque, sin embargo; la experiencia de ambos hombres impidió que el enemigo lograra su propósito.

Bucky Barnes peleaba con fiereza conservando la mirada fría sin hacer movimientos en falsos mientras que Rogers hacía gala de su formidable escudo destrozando a diestra y siniestra a sus adversarios.

-Windblade, necesito que hayas descifrado los códigos de las celdas. – Expresó Rogers en tono marcial.

-Denme quince segundos. – Respondió la susodicha mientras emitía los comandos requeridos.

-No deseo presionar pero, quince segundos no serán suficientes. – Intervino Barnes mientras golpeaba a un enemigo directo a la cara.

Una saeta intervino en la lucha ayudando a los dos hombres, cuyo blanco fue el pecho de uno de los soldados decepticons.

-Tenían que ser hombres. – Habló de forma sarcástica la rubia quien se integraba a la batalla conectando con la diestra a cuanto enemigo tenía al alcance.

 _And if I catch it coming back my way_ _  
_ _Im gonna serve it to you_ _  
_ _And that aint what you want to hear,_ _  
_ _But thats what Ill do_ _  
_ _And the feeling coming from my bones_ _  
_ _Says find a home_

-Shadowhawk, recuerda -Mencionó nuevamente Rogers – Es en plan rescate no una gala de exhibición.

-Que desesperado eres. – Mencionó fríamente Lissete mientras disparaba nuevamente una saeta literalmente sin ver al blanco pero logrando el objetivo de apagar la vida del rival.

Un sonido electrónico era la señal que el código de las celdas habían quedado desactivados, ahora consistía en la fase dos: sacar a los prisioneros.

Aquellos cautivos pudieron apreciar la escena de batalla, heridos, cadáveres y destrucción para ser rescatados.

-Por favor sigan a la chica rubia del arco quien les guiará a la salida. – Mencionó Rogers quien a su vez colocaba inhibidores para evitar que el chip pudiera enviar a alguna señal.

" _De heroína a guía de turistas"_ pensó la chica quien tenía que lidiar en recibir órdenes.

Los civiles obedecieron las órdenes y seguían a Lissete por el camino que JB les indicaba.

-A la derecha pueden observar a varios miembros de Hydra y decepticons caídos en la operación de rescate cuyos cuerpos no se volverán a mover. – Hablaba la rubia para romper el hielo mientras nuevamente repetía la faena de disparar sin ver – Y a su izquierda un guardia acaba de caer abruptamente.

-Creo que no fue una buena idea – Mencionó Barnes entre dientes.

-Es la edad y mucha paciencia Bucky. – Susurró Steve.

-Y a nuestras espaldas el matrimonio gay susurrando por la acción de éste día. – Habló Lissete burlonamente.

 _Im going to Wichita_ _  
_ _Far from this opera for evermore_ _  
_ _Im gonna work the straw_ _  
_ _Make the sweat drip out of every pore_

-Cap, debemos irnos, Windblade acaba de accionar el comando de autodestrucción de la base. – Intervino JB.

-Ya oíste Tony, necesitamos que abras el túnel subterráneo ahora. – Respondió Steve.

A escasos cien metros de distancia donde escapaban debajo del piso se abría un túnel subterráneo donde elementos de Stark esperaban a los rescatados para poderles llevar rápido a un lugar seguro.

Sin embargo un último equipo de asalto decepticon se estaba batiendo contra los vengadores, Barnes, Rogers y Lissete tendrían que hacerles frente. Aunque la situación lucía en calidad de desventaja para los héroes, JB y Windblade llegaron al rescate de sus compañeros donde se logró apreciar la puntería certera del joven como la habilidad en las espadas de Windblade.

-¡Vamos, de prisa! – gritó Rogers.

Los cuatro miembros se apresuraron a entrar al túnel sin embargo en el momento en que Rogers se dirigía una herida de láser rozó el costado del vengador.

-¡¿Dónde está Rogers?! – Gritó Barnes.

-Se quedó en la retaguardia. – Mencionó JB

-Debo cerrar el túnel ahora. – Se escuchó la voz de Tony.

-¡Papá gallo, cierra el túnel, voy por Mamá gallina! – Espetó Lissete mientras regresaba.

-¡Shadowhawk vuelve! – Exclamó Barnes.

-No hay alternativa, cerrando el túnel. – Habló Stark.

-¡Tony! – Increpó Bucky.

-¡Confía en Lissete! – Intervino Windblade – Sabe lo que está haciendo.

A regañadientes tuvieron que seguir con el protocolo generado.

Volviendo con Rogers, él estaba herido y no había podido llegar a entrar al túnel, optó por quedarse a luchar y proteger a sus compañeros en la huida.

El vengador se replegaba con su escudo resistiendo los disparos, tratando de resistir el ataque.

En un intento desesperado lanzó el escudo como siempre lo ha hecho impactándose con algunos elementos armados dejándolos inconscientes. Sin embargo uno de los enemigos había ganado la posición trasera de Rogers colocando su arma en la cabeza de éste.

And Im bleeding, and Im bleeding, and Im bleeding  
Right before the lord  
All the words are gonna bleed from me  
and I will think no more  
And the stains coming from my blood  
Tell me go back home.

-¡Tus amigos están esperándote en el infierno! – Habló con Sarcasmo el uniformado.

Sin embargo, una flecha se atravesó mortalmente en el cuello del soldado haciéndole caer sin vida en ese instante.

-¡Rogers, eres un imbécil! – Mencionó Lissete quien se acercaba para ayudar a Rogers.

Aquel hombre pudo apreciar como la joven se las ingeniaba para levantarle.

-Sabes bien que he estado ocupando un espacio que no me corresponde. – Habló Steve de forma sensata.

-¡Pero hoy no será el día en que mueras, maldita sea! – Respondió Lissete.

-Al menos que tú me mates, ¿cierto?

-Tú lo has dicho, pero ahora, tendremos que salir de aquí.

-El túnel se ha cerrado pero no hubieras regresado si no tuvieras un plan en mente.

-Será suicida pero… tarde o temprano debía intentarlo.

-¡¿Intentar qué?!

Repentinamente un sonido abrumador indicaba que la fase explosiva había llegado a su fin con la llegada de las explosiones múltiples. Lissete tomó el cuerpo de Steve y concentró su energía para poder teletransportarse.

Parecía que aquellas llamas explosivas alcanzarían a la pareja, sin embargo no fue así. Y en un instante habían logrado ingresar a la parte media del túnel, la rubia se abrazó de Steve sirviendo de escudo humano.

-Shadowhawk a Papá Gallo – Habló Lissete – Necesitamos equipo médico, le dieron a Mamá Gallina.

La joven hablaba por el sistema de comunicaciones mientras se escuchaban los ladridos de _Stevie_ al escuchar la voz de su dueña.

-Lissete exagera un poco. – Expresó Rogers.

-Descuiden – Intervino Stark – va un equipo en camino y por fin logramos destruir un punto clave, faltan más.

-Y estaremos preparados para ello. – Finalizó Shadowhawk quien se esforzaba por mitigar el dolor a Steve.

-Gracias por salvarme. – Habló caballerosamente Rogers.

-Sólo no te acostumbres, Rogers. – Mencionó neutral la joven.

No había palabras que decir o al menos era un comienzo para limpiar las asperezas.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer_

 _Eagle._


	12. Careless Whisper

_¿Puede la compasión o el recuerdo de alguien ser inspirador en un capítulo? ¿Alguien que te hirió y pide perdón después de tanto tiempo?_

 _Por ahora no escribo las dedicatorias y decidí dejarlo fluir._

 _Chibi, Fernanda… ¿Qué opinan?_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11: Careless Whisper**_

 _Now that you're gone..._ _  
_ _Now that you're gone..._ _  
_ _Now that you're gone..._ _  
_ _Was what I did so wrong?_ _  
_ _So wrong that you had to leave me alone?_

En la alianza del mal, todo era incierto. Sus enemigos, a quienes creían tener controlados habían causado caos y desorden.

Se destruyó uno de los pilares importantes del régimen, ni una grabación o algún indicio daban las pistas de los principales sospechosos.

Skull mandó a llamar a Starscream y Amora para reunirse con él de forma emergente.

Desde uno de los edificios el hombre del rostro rojizo contemplaba aquel panorama, cómo los seekers (decepticons) como el personal de Amora infestaban los cielos con su presencia.

Un oficial de Hydra anunciaba la presencia de los líderes de Asgard y Decepticons ante su superior.

Se ordenó que entraran y aquella habitación se cerró por completo.

La encantadora portaba un vestido Asgardiano propio de la realeza, adornado por una tiara que indicaba el status mayor.

Starscream (como se ha descrito en los episodios anteriores) portaba su atuendo característicos en su condición humana.

-¿Acaso tienes problemas con tu jurisdicción Skull? – Preguntó irónicamente Amora quien lo miraba con cierta curiosidad.

-Si no fuera grave, difícilmente estarías aquí. – Respondió el susodicho conservando la calma.

-Técnicamente, te respondieron de la misma manera cómo tú les hiciste sentir años atrás. – Expresó el decepticón burlonamente.

-Lo que hicieron fue algo suicida y descabellado y por la forma de operar no fue idea de Stark y Rogers. – Respondió de forma cortante.

-¿Insinúas que fue por diversión? – Preguntó Amora.

-Fue de la misma manera en tu sector como en Los Ángeles, querida. – Habló Skull nuevamente - ¿Por cierto, ya atrapaste a Laufeyson?

El rostro de aquella mujer se transfiguró.

-Eso pensé. – Sonrío burlonamente Starscream.

-Lo tengo acorralado en Islandia y él no se ha movido de ahí desde que le quité a su familia. – Expresó la rubia de manera irónica.

-Les preguntaré a ambos y quiero que me respondan con la verdad. – Cuestionó con la mirada el líder de hydra. - ¿Pudieron matar a la dinastía de los autobots?

-¡Yo maté a Prime! – Espetó Starscream.

-¡Y yo privé de la vida a los halcones como dí instrucciones que eliminaran a _Min Keizer!_ – Respondió la chica.

-Sin contar que personalmente eliminé a la doble agente Romanov y a la pareja Bournne – Bishop. – Respondió analizando. –Pero ambos coincidimos en algo. – Habló reflexivo.

-No hallamos… - Starscream.

-Cuerpos de infantes u adolescentes. – Respondió Amora.

-Salvo en la Academia que tenía Rogers aunque algunos escaparon y por el nivel de ataque creímos que perecieron. – Intervino Skull – Alguien con mucho dolor haría ése tipo de ataques.

-¿Quieres que analicemos los registros históricos? – Preguntó Starscream.

-Yo estaré en Asgard indagando. – Mencionó Amora mientras desaparecía.

-Hagan lo que tengan que hacer. – Expresó mientras sonreía con maldad.

 **Recuerdos tormentosos**

I feel so unsure,  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor.  
As the music dies...  
Something in your eyes,  
Calls to mind a silver screen,  
And all its sad goodbyes.

Los operativos suicidas se incrementaban teniendo mayores resultados y apostándole al estilo de la guerra en Vietnam (guerra de guerrillas) desarrollaron la misma estrategia por espacio de un año.

La ciudadela subterránea poco a poco volvía a poblarse nuevamente y las esperanzas de vida aumentaban, sin embargo el enemigo también se fortalecía en las represalias. Desde entonces Stark y Rogers decidieron poner una pausa relativa de seis meses, limitándose a infiltrarse para obtener información. Situación que los tres autobots aceptaron a regañadientes.

 _Time can never mend,_ _  
_ _The careless whisper of a good friend._ _  
_ _To the heart and mind,_ _  
_ _If your answer's kind..._ _  
_ _There's no comfort in the truth,_ _  
_ _Pain is all you'll find._

Sin embargo, Steve se había librado milagrosamente de la muerte como el mismo Barnes incrementaba sus habilidades de combate. Aunque todo lucía positivamente, las relaciones entre los dos experimentados y los jóvenes autobots eran como "perros y gatos" sin contar que JB era quien fungía como mediador entre ellos y las féminas.

Lo único que se sabía ahora es que Islandia había sido arrebatada a Amora como Wakanda se había consolidado con su impenetrable defensa rescatando territorios extensos cercanos a ellos. La batalla estaba equilibrada.

Poco a poco, las ciudades libres empezaban a construir nuevas formas de vida siendo la humanidad más consciente con la naturaleza y sus alrededores.

Giselle había sido comisionada junto con Barnes a Islandia para fortalecer el área defensiva, estando al lado de ellos _Fenrir_.

Pero respectivamente Steve y Lissete el diálogo había sido muy doloroso. _Stevie_ subió de peso y ahora era un perro más atractivo en apariencia.

JB observaba que Rogers se levantaba en las madrugadas a entrenar como a la vez en su rostro se dibujaba la frustración al verse limitado por Lissete cuando deseaba que confiara más como en el pasado.

¿Qué había sucedido con el Cap?

Aquel joven intuía algo que por el momento no deseaba mencionar.

Sin embargo en una ocasión donde aquellos hombres estaban en un bar cuyo decorado recordaba a la época dorada de Steve, JB le hizo un comentario certero.

-Dile la verdad Steve aunque no quiera escucharte, y por primera vez en tu vida deja de comportarte como un santurrón. Si quieres que ella confíe en ti, debes ser honesto con todo lo que ella te diga como a la vez, no engañarla más.

I'm never gonna dance again,  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm.  
Though it's easy to pretend,  
I know you're not a fool.  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend,  
And waste a chance that I'd been given.  
So I'm never gonna dance again,  
The way I danced with you.

El susodicho observó a aquel joven.

-Es la hija de mi mejor amigo, la vi cuando nació.

-Pero ella solo ve a alguien que aprovechó su confianza y destrozó su corazón, y por favor no me vengas que es inmoralmente incorrecto. – Respondió un poco cortante JB. –No pueden ambos evadir esto.

Steve bebió un poco, algo suave y decidió buscar a la joven de la cabellera rubia.

Caminaba con pasos seguros, portaba un pantalón deportivo en color azul con unos tenis en color blanco y una camiseta del mismo color que resaltaba su torso con mayor detalle.

Se dirigió hacia la sala de juntas encontrando una nota:

" _Salí con Stevie a buscar materiales, Tony"_

Tomó aquella nota con la diestra y suspiró resignado. En aquella sala observó la pantalla y notó que Lissete portaba ropa de combate y practicaba en el simulador de forma violenta ante las imágenes de Amora y Starscream, como a su vez había anexado la imagen de Romanov y el propio Rogers caracterizado como el Capitán América.

Rogers notando algunos comandos inhabilitó su propia imagen, se enfrentaría a ella en persona sin que ésta lo supiera.

Lissete utilizaba el atuendo de su padre Clint con la variante de la media máscara cubriéndole los pómulos.

La joven durante éste tiempo había aprendido a dominar sus habilidades como aquel temido ataque que su madre tenía en su momento.

De forma ágil disparaba de forma certera ante aquellas saetas ante las simulaciones como variabas sus ataques a puño limpio teniendo éstos un brillo dorado.

En una de las simulaciones hizo estallar las imágenes de Amora y Starscream. Los ojos de aquella mujer denotaban ira.

La silueta simulada de Romanov aparecía atacándola con movimientos propios de su nivel.

-Muy bien perra, eres la siguiente. – Respondió con desdén.

-Steve confía en mí, niñita. – Se escuchó la voz de aquella mujer.

Todo indicaba que Lissete le pidió a Gissele que lo hiciera lo más realista posible.

-¡Por tu culpa, mataron a Kate y a Bee! – Increpó furiosa mientras dejaba el arco para estrellar violentamente su diestra con el puño de aquella simulación.

-Él ha sido mi amigo y mi amante; no creo que puedas entenderlo – Se escuchó decir.

 _What am I without your love?_ _  
_ _Tonite the music seems so loud,_ _  
_ _I wish that we could lose this crowd._ _  
_ _Maybe it's better this way,_ _  
_ _We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say._

-A Steve lo puedes engatusar con tus tetas, pero a mí no, ¡Zorra! – Expresó de forma furiosa.

-¿Quieres apostar? – Expresó la simulación – Él sabe que tú lo quieres pero te diré algo; jamás podrá amarte – Sonreía descaradamente – Me cuenta todo sobre ti y aunque tú no le digas nada, tu "maestro" sutilmente te manipula.

-¡Mientes! – gritó dolida.

-¡Admítelo, el difícilmente, confiará en tí, tú no lo conoces como yo! – Mencionó la pelirroja con toda su experiencia.

La simulación golpeó el abdomen y con una patada giratoria conectó a la cabeza de Lissete.

Aquella chica de la cabellera rubia cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Su cuerpo se iluminó violentamente, tomando un aspecto color dorado.

-¡Primus Fury! – Gritó con dolor aquella mujer liberando un poder aterrador.

Natassa Romanov no pudo evitar gritar de dolor y desaparecer entre ese resplandor.

Lissete no pudo contener el llanto cayendo de rodillas.

Su mirada notó una silueta que se aproximaba a ella y con un movimiento táctico se alejó para tomar el arco y apuntarle.

-Y ahora… ¡Sigues tú, anciano de mierda! – Cuestionó violentamente.

Era el Capitán América que estaba frente a ella.

-¡No peleare contigo Lissete!

La chica disparó la flecha directo al corazón de Rogers pero éste lo bloqueó con su escudo.

-¡Escúchame, lamento el daño que te causé y por haber defraudado tu confianza!

-¡No quiero escucharte! – Expresó la chica quien se lanzaba violentamente.

El vengador no tuvo alternativa y tuvo que bloquear el ataque fúrico.

-Lissete, no me he perdonado por aquello que causé; mi intención con Romanov era tender una trampa a Skull pero todo salió al revés. Tuve que seguir el plan aunque eso me llevó a lastimarte.

 _We could have been so good together,_ _  
_ _We could have lived this dance forever..._ _  
_ _But now, who's gonna dance with me?_ _  
_ _Please stay._ _  
_ _And now it's never gonna be_ _  
_ _That way..._

La voz de Rogers se escuchaba sincera.

-¡JB me lo dijo! – Gritó furiosa mientras disparaba flechas seguidas - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedir que te perdone?!

Se teletransportó y golpeó con violencia su espalda proyectándolo de forma brutal.

-¡Dime anciano, ¿qué sentiste traicionar mi confianza, de decirle a esa maldita perra lo que tú representabas para mí?!

Lissete estaba incontenible.

Rogers se levantaba con dificultad.

-Siempre terminó culpándome por todo, quería olvidar la promesa que le hice a tu padre, te veía como una hija y me esforcé por verte así…

La chica corrió hacia él para volverle a golpear pero aquel escudo evitó aquello.

-¡¿Y por eso le hacías el amor a Romanov grandísimo idiota?! ¡¿Lo hacías para olvidar?!

Lissete estaba completamente fuera de control.

Rogers no había sentido esa furia de combate salvo en dos ocasiones: Cuando peleó contra Bucky cuando era el Winter Soldier y con el propio Ironman cuando descubrió que Barnes había matado a los padres de éste.

-En ese día perdí a las personas que amaba y me despierto con ese error. La perdí a ella, a Kate y principalmente… te perdí a ti Lissete Barton.

La susodicha no pudo contener el llanto y golpeo nuevamente el escudo como a su vez, derribó a Rogers de un movimiento… teniendo la diestra empuñada directo hacia el rostro de él.

-Te fallé Lissete y no quiero fallarte nuevamente...

Aquella voz lo mencionó con dificultad mientras que quedaba inconsciente con el labio roto.

Lissete se percató que su puño estaba cubierto de sangre.

-¡Apagar simulador! – Ordenó la rubia mientras notaba como desaparecía todo a excepción de la "simulación" de Steve.

La rubia gritó de dolor mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho del vengador, sus lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-¡ANCIANO, ERES UN IDIOTA!

I'm never gonna dance again,  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm.  
Though it's easy to pretend,  
I know you're not a fool.  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend,  
And waste a chance that I'd been given.  
So I'm never gonna dance again,  
The way I danced with you.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._

* * *

 _Nota: terminé llorando por esto… pero finalmente, externé mi sentir._


	13. Can't hold us

_A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

 _A Fernanda Warrior por apoyarme._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12: Can't hold us**_

 _And we did it, our way._

Steve terminó internado debido a los golpes, seguía inconsciente. La rubia observaba desde la puerta al hombre quien yacía en lecho. En su rostro se observaba el labio roto como el ojo izquierdo morado y la inflamación en los pómulos.

Stark permanecía sentado en el sofá contemplando en silencio.

JB por su parte abrazaba a Lissette quien estaba en shock.

-Si bien es cierto que en su momento Rogers estuvo interesado en Romanov – Habló Stark en forma meditativa – él no tuvo intimidad cuando tú estuviste con nosotros.

Lissette estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos; no podía dar crédito que había golpeado a Rogers como en las palabras que éste pronunció.

-Después de todo… era lo que deseaba… - Las palabras de la rubia fueron pronunciadas con lentitud y nostalgia.

-Rogers tuvo que fingir ante todos nosotros que existía un vínculo amoroso entre ella para evitar las sospechas de Skull, aunque esto en su momento, tampoco lo sabía.

-Probablemente, despierte en tres días. – Respondió tristemente la joven.

Caminó con lentitud, no deseaba que la vieran llorar. En el fondo deseaba que su abuelo o sus padres estuvieran en ése momento y hallar la tranquilidad como un consejo para asimilar lo ocurrido.

Había pronunciado Rogers que se había esforzado por verle como a una hija y no pudo.

Lissette se preguntaba el porqué de su silencio.

Caminó por el frío pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación y entonces, se derrumbó en llanto ocultando su rostro contra la almohada, maldiciendo su suerte.

 **En Islandia**

Mientras tanto, en aquella región alejada del planeta, Giselle y James trabajaban arduamente en los sistemas defensivos, sin contar que la pelirroja se sometía a un intenso entrenamiento físico como en su poder asgardiano.

En aquel paisaje helado donde el clima otorga singulares caricias al rostro de los pobladores, la pelirrroja tenía como oponente de pelea a Fenrir quien éste con sus fauces atacaba con ferocidad a la mujer.

Las dos esferas de luz que giraban alrededor del cuadrúpedo daban una especie de misticismo al enfrentamiento.

Sin embargo, la pelea cambia de forma drástica y aquella joven usa su poder transformándose en una loba de color rojiza mientras que Fenrir toma la apariencia humana: Un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos verdes indicando por su ropaje un status real dentro de Asgard.

-¡No basta tener ferocidad en la pelea, Giselle! – Expresó aquel hombre quien evitaba el ataque. - ¡Debes ser certera!

La loba atacaba de forma rápida, aunque al parecer presentaba dificultades.

El hombre usando su habilidad mágica logra bloquearla haciendo que ésta caiga de forma abrupta.

Las esferas de luz empiezan a rodear a la loba y ésta no puede evitar transformarse nuevamente en humana, tenía la mirada cristalizada como quien tratara de contener el llanto.

Giselle extendió ambas manos para poder sentir aquellas formas singulares. Aunque estuvieron el tiempo necesario, éstas se desplazaron hacia el hombre de la mirada esmeralda.

Aquel hombre contempló con la mirada a la pelirroja y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-Ellos están vivos y me encargo de protegerles, mientras Amora no sea derrotada, seguiré siendo un fugitivo. – Comentó con cortesía y elegancia.

Giselle soltó de forma silenciosa sus lágrimas mientras recibía el abrazo del hombre.

-Enviaste a Barnes a propósito en Nueva York, ¿no es así, padre? – Cuestionó la pelirroja.

El hombre esbozó con levedad una sonrisa.

-Debo proteger a mi hija, sin contar que habían ciertas cosas que no podría enseñarte. –Emitió un pequeño suspiro. – Me perdí los mejores años de tu vida, reconozco el temor que tenía al ser padre porque, desafortunadamente; no fui el mejor.

-Nos amaste a tu manera, aunque yo deseaba…

-Lo sé, un padre amoroso que estuviera ahí.

Se separó con suavidad de ella mientras tomaba la forma de lobo, volviéndose a rodear de aquellas dos esferas de luz.

-Barnes te espera para entrenar pero por favor no hagas cosas que yo no haría.

-Descuida, él no ha visto mis pechos. – Respondió con sarcasmo.

 _Labels out here,_ _  
_ _Nah, they can't tell me nothing_ _  
_ _We give that to the people,_ _  
_ _Spread it across the country_

Aquel lobo sintió por dentro sentir vergüenza y partió hacia el norte para entrenar por su cuenta mientras la pelirroja le observaba perderse en el horizonte.

El frío aumentaba su intensidad y aquella joven se enfocaba en regresar a la ciudad cuando repentinamente las alarmas de amenaza aérea empezaron a sonar estrepitosamente.

Su mirada divisó que en la dirección contraria en la cual había partido el lobo, los aviones caza y personal de Hydra empezaban a disparar hacia la ciudad reconstruida.

-¡Rayos! – Expresó la chica quien haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano generó una ventisca invernal.

Aquella acción le llevó a disuadir a los aviones para alejarlos de la ciudad y enfrentarlos en terreno despoblado.

Ahora todos los enemigos partían hacia la fuente de la ventisca.

Uno de los aviones con colores grisáceos y toques rojizos volaba de forma peligrosa disparando hacia la chica quien ésta última había convocado una tormenta invernal que le protegiera, evitando darle visibilidad de tiro.

Sin embargo el avión grisáceo quedaba suspendido en el aire mientras procedía a transformarse.

La silueta que empezaba a dibujarse en el cielo fue imitada por otros más.

Giselle reconoció claramente al líder.

-¿Acaso Amora y Skull no tienen tiempo de hacer el trabajo sucio, Starscream? – Cuestionó con ironía aquella joven.

Los ópticos de aquel seeker decepticon se enfocaban en ella, observándola con detenimiento.

-Veo que Amora no logró exterminarte. – Respondió con despotismo el decepticon.

-Déjame adivinar – Continuó la pelirroja – Has venido a recuperar Islandia y me propondrás que vaya contigo para evitar que gente inocente muera. – Empezó a reír la joven burlándose del decepticon.

-¿Quiere que dispare Lord Starscream? – Preguntó uno de los subordinados.

El susodicho asintió con la cabeza y aquel mecha disparó su cañón de fusión en una de las áreas pobladas generando una explosión violenta.

Ahora Starscream era quien se mofaba de ella.

-Entonces, quieres unirte con tu familia en el otro mundo. – Sonrió con desdén. – ¡Cumpliré tu deseo!

Aquellos mech se lanzaron disparando sus armas en contra de la joven como a su vez Hydra lanzaba por tierra a sus hombres para atacarla.

Giselle cruzaba los brazos de forma defensiva mientras generaba un campo de fuerza.

-Creí que te protegerían los asgardianos y terrícolas que sobreviven… - Empezó a reír a carcajadas Starscream – Ellos cuidan de sí mismos, sin importarles los demás.

Extendió la diestra para disparar su arma cuyo rayo rojizo hizo contacto en aquel suelo siguiendo la trayectoria para aniquilar a la pelirroja.

Una especie de explosión fulminante se dejó entrever quitando la visión de aquellos que estaban expectantes.

El decepticon ordenó el cese al fuego y de inmediato, esperando a que la visibilidad regresara observaron con detenimiento aquella imagen de Giselle en el suelo boca debajo de forma inconsciente.

Starscream hizo aterrizar a los mech como los humanos de Hydra realizaban un círculo y franqueaban con sus armas a la joven por si ésta deseaba escapar.

-Y pensar que Amora no pudo con ella. – Sonrió con desdén mientras éste sujetaba su arma apuntándole directamente.

Repentinamente un avión salió entre aquella tormenta y realizó un disparo certero al pecho de Starscream siendo mech lo que activó una onda sonora incómoda para todos.

-¡Vibranium! – Gritó el decepticon mientras arrojaba su arma como aquellos hombres de Hydra.

Tanto mechs como humanos se llevaban sus manos cubriendo sus oídos y audios para mitigar el dolor fulminante.

-¡AHORA! – Gritó Giselle a todo pulmón.

 _Here we go back, this is the moment_ _  
_ _Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_ _  
_ _So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_ _  
_ _like the ceiling can't hold us_

La tormenta Invernal le cubría y en su lugar dejó al descubierto un grupo de Asgardianos y Humanos dispuestos a luchar contra el ejército rival.

En el avión apoyaba Bucky Barnes quien no dudó en un instante en disparar hacia los mech.

Ambos frentes chocaron en una confrontación donde el enemigo fue emboscado, las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, disparos y demás provocaron un caos en el lugar de la batalla.

Cuando Starscream recuperó el control se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante: El disparo que había dado su subordinado a la ciudad, en realidad lo había dado a la nada.

-¡Fue una maldita ilusión! – Expresó furioso el decepticon.

-¡Qué ocurre Starscream, ¿No te agrada sentir lo mismo que sintió mi abuelo antes de asesinarlo?! –Mencionó con alevosía una voz femenina.

Starscream lanzó la mirada en dirección de su interlocutora, en ésta ocasión había una figura que hacía tiempo el decpeticon que no había visto.

Era una femme cuyo cuerpo era más alto que el humano, tenía runas y símbolos propios de Cybertron, era una combinación de hielo y metal. Su rostro tenía unas líneas rojizas que denotaban un rango, como el cabello o lo que parecía serlo se había tornado en color negro.

Sus manos empuñaban a Laevateinn y Star Saber.

 _That validation comes from giving it back to the people. nah sing a song and it goes like_ _  
_ _Raise those hands, this is our party_ _  
_ _We came here to live life like nobody was watching_ _  
_ _I got my city right behind me_ _  
_ _If I fall, they got me, learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching I say_

Sin pedir consentimiento se lanzó con furia y certera hacia los mech decepticons cortando brazos, cabezas, hirieron en el tórax y armaduras metálicas.

Aquellos movimientos denotaban peligrosidad, elegancia y audacia.

-¡Ésta chica… es! – Habló Starscream quien disparaba desesperadamente para evitar la confrontación.

Barnes disparaba por medio de aquel avión y al notar que la batalla se emparejaba logró aterrizarlo y tomó un rifle Sniper y un arma tipo escuadra para entrar a la batalla.

Su habilidad para disparar era sorprendente y brutal como su destreza y habilidad física. El imponente brazo metálico golpeaba sin piedad a aquellos uniformados.

Rostros ensangrentados, gemidos de dolor y muerte habían inundado aquel lugar.

-¡Mi nombre es Windblade Lokidottir; prepárate a morir Starscream!

Aquella chica se había lanzado contra el mech quien la esperaba con disparos fulminantes.

Los dos cuerpos chocaron de forma violenta y ambos trataban de herirse mortalmente, no podían darse el lujo de bajar la guardia.

Windblade atacaba con ambas espadas mientras el decepticon se valía de la fuerza física para compensar la agilidad de la feme.

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_ _  
_ _and all my people say_ _  
_ _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_ _  
_ _and all my people say_

La mirada del enemigo observaba que la furia de aquella fémina estaba desbordada. El decepticon tuvo que valerse de sus trucos sucios para contenerla; utilizando una granada cibertroniana la lanzó al pecho de la joven cuya explosión fue violenta lo que le hizo caer de forma dramática.

Sin embargo, ella usando las hojas de sus espadas logró cortarle la pierna al mech.

Starscream también tocó el suelo y decidió abandonar su cuerpo cibertroniano para tomar la apariencia humana, aunque ésta lucía maltrecha.

Pensaba que en medio de aquella confusión podría pasar como un asgardiano o un terrícola pero James Barnes, quien había seguido la batalla tomó el rifle y apuntó hacia el decepticon quien intentaba huir.

Había cambiado las balas por una de vibranium y estando en el modo Winter Soldier dio un disparo certero directo hacia el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

El decepticon cayó arrodillado sintiendo como su vitalidad se escapaba lentamente.

La sangre y el energón fluían mientras su vista contemplaba como una silueta se acercaba a él.

Giselle había recuperado su forma humana aunque su cabello lucía negro; haciéndola idéntica a su padre Loki Laufeyson.

Su pecho estaba herido pero camino como si no tuviese nada llevando ambas espadas.

-Saluda a mi familia de mi parte.

Mencionó la chica mientras con ambas espadas cortaban de tajo la cabeza de Starscream.

La chica guardó las espadas mientras veía como los habitantes de Islandia habían derrotado a uno de los tres miembros fuertes del Nuevo Orden Mundial.

James notó que Giselle estaba por desmayarse de inmediato le sostuvo, su cabello volvió a ser rojizo.

-Uno menos James, quedan dos. – Susurró mientras caía en el letargo entre los brazos de Barnes.

 _Here we go back, this is the moment_ _  
_ _Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_ _  
_ _So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_ _  
_ _like the ceiling can't hold us_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._

* * *

 _Nota de la Autora: Procuraré subir un episodio en ésta semana que viene, pero si no pudiera significa que estaré ausente por dos semanas; tomaremos unas vacaciones. Los lugares que visitaré servirán de inspiración para los fics pendientes. Espero su comprensión._


	14. Come, come again

_A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

 _A Fernanda Warrior por apoyar las ideas que salen de esta cabeza tan alborotada._

 _Capítulo clasificación M_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13: Come, come again**_

 _Hey, I got you_ _in the jail of my heart_

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del mundo por la diferencia horaria habían transcurrido tres días y lentamente la mirada zafiro de Steve Rogers volvía a estar en sus cinco sentidos.

Con una mirada propia de un militar observó su alrededor, descubrió que había sido trasladado a su habitación, descubriendo que entre su regazo descansaba _Stevie_ quien lo observaba de forma curiosamente moviendo la cola.

El militar esbozó una leve sonrisa correspondiéndole a acariciarle, sin embargo, notó más hasta el fondo, una chica rubia se había quedado dormida a la altura de sus pies.

Steve, siendo todo un caballero no quiso perturbar el sueño de la joven.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió y apareció JB quien traía analgésicos y un poco de leche con pan.

-Bienvenido Rogers. – Expresó el muchacho en voz baja.

-En verdad dormí demasiado. – Respondió el susodicho con toda la calma. – ¿Me perdí de algo?

-Sólo que Islandia oficialmente es libre y que cierto decepticon fue decapitado.

Stevie sonrió con levedad imaginando lo ocurrido.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Cuándo dejé el hospital?

Con la mirada señaló al can y a la rubia respectivamente.

-Día y medio – respondió el joven – por cierto tu factor de recuperación es admirable y desde que saliste, ellos han cuidado de ti.

El joven se interrumpe porque nota que Lissete está por despertar…

-Bien, te dejo, me imagino que…. Querrán estar a solas. – Finalizó JB saliendo de aquel lugar.

Steve no pudo decirle que se quedara.

-Jóvenes… - Expresó resignado.

Lissette despertó llevándose la diestra a la altura del cuello para darle masaje a ésa área.

-Veo que has dormido mal pequeña. – Habló Steve con voz marcial.

La rubia desvió la mirada.

-Al menos… dormiste bien. – Expresó tratando de aparentar frialdad.

-Me recuerdas a tu padre cuando intentaba hacerse el difícil, rara vez mostraba sus lágrimas.

 _Stevie_ emitió un pequeño gemido como pidiendo que ella no fuera un ser frío.

-No es sencillo admitir lo que te duele y peor cuando descubres por qué esa persona actúo así.

La voz de Lissette hacía el esfuerzo por no quebrarse, debía ser fuerte.

-Lo sé Lissette.

El vengador de forma suave colocó su diestra en la zurda de la joven, mientras que aquel can movía la cola intuyendo que habría un nuevo inicio en ellos.

 **Dulce, romántico y ardiente invierno**

Giselle había terminado cansada después de la agotadora lucha con Starscream, quizás por su condición híbrida, permaneció dormida por un día y medio.

James al inicio notó preocupación pero los Asgardianos explicaron que es parte de la naturaleza de la joven.

En ese lapso, Winter Soldier se dedicó a fortalecer y entrenar a los humanos sobrevivientes en técnicas de tiro mientras el pueblo de Asgard establecía sus conocimientos en ingeniería y cuidados médicos para fortalecer la región.

El hombre de cabellera castaña y mirada penetrante observaba con discreción a la primogénita de Loki quien como si fuese una versión _sui generis_ de la bella durmiente se encontraba en el lecho cual princesa esperando hacer despertada por el beso de su príncipe.

Sin embargo, cuando la joven despertó, James tenía otros deberes.

Aquella joven portaba un camisón de dormir níveo con tirantes de encaje, sus pies tocaron el piso de madera, que con el clima presentaba cierta frialdad.

La joven había sido trasladada a un hotel con toques rústicos haciendo alusión a los días de gloria. Su mirada esmeralda contemplaba la nieve que empezaba a caer. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras derramaba una lágrima silenciosa. Su mente fue invadida por la voz de su madre.

" _Es muy bella la bendición de Primus, ¿no es así, Giselle?"_

-Sí que lo es, mamá. – Susurró.

Habiendo pasado ese momento nostálgico, observó que su ropa asgardiana estaba ordenada y limpia como a su vez la singular tiara.

Con su diestra extendida hizo un ademán para desaparecerla y en su lugar hizo aparecer un uniforme negro, haciendo alusión a Romanov, a las alturas de los hombros estaban la insignia de su familia como la de los Avengers.

La joven se colocó aquel traje haciendo recordar las viejas glorias de su compañero.

Salió del hotel para ayudar en la reconstrucción no sin antes haber pasado por la cruz de hielo y dejar rosas blancas.

* * *

El resto de las actividades que había hecho se limitaban en poder establecer un contra ataque y visualizar la manera de recuperar Asgard, para ello deberían indagar si algún asgardiano había sobrevivido o si existía algún grupo rebelde y establecer una alianza.

Ella había regresado a su habitación cuando observó prendas encima de un sofá color caoba.

La habitación en sí poseía una decoración con toques modernos.

Giselle sintió que su corazón latió de forma acelerada.

Eran las prendas de James.

De forma discreta pronunciando unas palabras en asgardiano pronunció un hechizo que le permitiese ver que había sucedido mientras ella no estaba consciente.

Aquel hechizo recreaba las escenas del pasado, podía distinguir que mujeres asgardianas le cuidaban como las miradas de James, pudo distinguir que él aprovechaba a ducharse.

-Genial… éste tipo no pudo ducharse en otra parte. – Susurró con toques molestos.

Cerró la habitación de forma sigilosa y se deshizo de aquel traje dejando ver su piel nívea y tomó una toalla envolviendo en ella su desnudez.

"Apuesto que papá hizo esto con mamá muchas veces". – Pensó con sarcasmo.

Decidió abrir con lentitud aquel cuarto de baño.

¿Qué le impulsó hacer eso?

Giselle era alguien atraída por aquella emoción. No podía negar que desde su estadía en Wakanda, James le había cautivado como el propio pasado de éste.

Aquella mujer de cabellera rojiza y mirada esmeralda notaba la silueta que ocultaba aquella cortina de baño; podía percibirse el vapor propio del agua caliente como la caída de la misma.

La silueta dibujaba el cuerpo atlético de Barnes quien al parecer estaba enjabonándose.

Un rubor en las mejillas de la joven se dibujó.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Podría matarte, además quien sabe que pueda pasar, se supone que las mujeres debemos esperar a que un hombre tome la iniciativa, pero ¿y si él no ha olvidado a Romanov? Si piensa que soy alguien fácil… aunque no lo soy… ¡Maldita sea!"

Un diálogo interno se sucitaba en ella, sacudió la cabeza con violencia.

"Será mejor marcharme" - pensó la joven.

Giselle había emprendido la retirada cuando sintió que la diestra de Barnes envolvía la cintura de la pelirroja atrayéndola hacia él, para compartir la ducha.

Ella gritó asustada y su rostro se ruborizó más por ello.

-¿Disfrutaste el verme aseando o prefieres a un James durmiente? – Expresó de forma pícara ante ella.

-Yo…. Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta de ello. – Expresó fríamente aunque estaba nerviosa – y cómo puedes ver… no soy Romanov para ello… necesitaría practicar para poder hacerlo…

Los brazos de James tenían atrapada a la joven quien le observaba sonrojada…

Barnes le obsequió una sonrisa seductora…

-Entonces, practiquemos. – Se atrevió a pronunciar de forma sensual ante ella.

* * *

 _Hey, you got me_ _  
_ _in the jail of your body_ _  
_ _hey, you got me_ _  
_ _you've make me drunk and crazy with your honey._

Giselle estaba ante el hombre que le aventajaba en edad y experiencia, aunque podía transformarse o tener una actitud rebelde, era la primera vez en que ella estaba en terrenos íntimos, si bien sus padres no eran ejemplo de santidad, la pelirroja solo conocía los actos íntimos por la red y una que otra película romántica.

Sintió como James acercaba su rostro hacia ella para besarla y ella sin querer le había mordido los labios.

-Puedes burlarte…si te apetece. – Expresó con timidez y un poco a la defensiva

El susodicho sólo se limitó a sonreír.

-Veo que seré el primero en tu vida... te compartiré lo poco que sé. – Sonrió con delicadeza.

-El primero… y el último. – Respondió cerrando los ojos.

Aquella figura masculina observó a la fémina quien estaba frente a él, era una flor que pronto la haría florecer.

-¿Entonces, me permites robar cada parte de ti?

Giselle se sonrojo y con la mirada asintió.

El hombre de la cabellera castaña se acercó con lentitud a la pelirroja otorgándole un beso suave que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, sus labios se movían con lentitud permitiendo que la joven pudiera disfrutar de aquel beso.

 _Hey, I got you_ _  
_ _in the jail of my heart_ _  
_ _please, you know the way_ _  
_ _I can feel so baby, baby start._

La ducha seguía dejando caer el agua caliente en ambos permitiendo crear ese ambiente de relajación en ambos.

Giselle sintió como un beso despertaba muchas emociones, sentía que en su interior empezaba a reaccionar con mayor intensidad como su propia intimidad empezaba a despertar.

James dominaba a aquella niña con sus labios dulces, logrando que ella se rindiera ante el… su brazo metálico le permitió despojar de aquella toalla para poder contemplar su desnudez y poder tener un contacto con su piel.

El sonrojo de ella aumento y su mirada se perdió en él.

Barnes besó su cuello suavemente logrando que ella se estremeciera y gimiera de placer en ello, sus labios descendían a su clavícula dejando besos y mordidas suaves en ella. Sus labios continuaron recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a aquel botón rosado que estaba húmedo por el agua y él no dudó en que sus labios hicieran una escala.

-¡Jjjaaames…aah!

 _Come, let me feel your fire_ _  
_ _come, come again_ _  
_ _come, let it take us higher_ _  
_ _higher than we've ever being_ _  
_ _come, I'll show you the way_ _  
_ _I'll show you the way get down again_ _  
_ _how you make me feel_ _  
_ _you, you make me feel._

Giselle sintió como él devoraba aquella zona sintiendo como el calor le invadía por completo, mordíase los labios para no gritar por el placer que le invadía pero le era imposible no hacerlo. Su diestra se posó en el cabello de Barnes como consintiendo en que siguiera.

Como si la joven fuese una diosa James terminó arrodillado mientras continuaba besando su piel dejando mordidas hasta que llegó a un área que no había sido explorada en la pelirroja, con suavidad abrió camino y su rostro se quedó en aquella región cálida. La pelirroja arqueó la espalda y gimió con fuerza sintiendo como los labios de James invadían su intimidad, sintiendo que perdería la razón para dejarse envolver en la lujuria.

"¡Esto, es demasiado irreal, Primus!" -pensaba perdidamente aunque pronto quedaría en blanco.

-¡James, por favor…aah…. Yo voy a ….AAAHHH!

 _Hey, I love the way_ _  
_ _the way you dance making love_ _  
_ _dance, dance, dance don't wait_ _  
_ _don't let the chance escape._

La pelirroja había alcanzado el clímax liberando su dulce miel en aquellos labios del castaño… el cuerpo de la fémina lucía estremecido, sintió que las piernas le habían abandonado sus fuerzas y estuvo a punto de caer… si no fuera por James quien le sostuvo y besaba su frente, sonriéndole.

-¿Lo disfrutaste? – Preguntó con suavidad y seducción.

-Fue… demasiado bello y explosivo. – Respondió con timidez Giselle.

Sonrió con cortesía mientras cerraba la ducha, con toallas secas, ambos se ayudaron en mantener su cuerpo libre del agua, aunque James no había concluido. Tomó entre sus brazos a la joven para depositarla en la cama con cuidado no sin antes haber recorrido las sabanas para poder envolverse ambos.

Giselle notó como James había tomado la posición dominante y procedió a besarla de forma apasionada, pudo sentir como el castaño utilizaba la diestra para sostener su pierna y permitir que él pudiera entrar con lentitud en ella.

Hey, I got you  
in the jail of my heart  
please, you know the way  
I can feel cause baby, baby start.

La pelirroja rompió el beso gimiendo y derramó lágrimas en el proceso. La mirada de James se fijó en ella y contempló su rostro, podía percibir que había roto su interior y su estrechez, no decidió moverse… enjugó sus lágrimas con sus labios.

-Quiero que sea especial para ti, Giselle – Susurró antes de besarla profundamente.

Ella correspondió a aquel beso mientras se abrazaba a él…

-Hazlo, James… - susurraba.

 _Do, do it again_ _  
_ _do, do, do it again_ _  
_ _do, do it again_ _  
_ _do, do, do it again._

Con lentitud empezó a moverse mientras ella sentía como el dolor y el placer pueden crear una mezcla de sensaciones indescriptibles, sintió como él encontraba saciar su deseo de hombre y como ella no podía contener su reacción.

Conforme aumentaban los gemidos de la pelirroja, el vaivén de aquellos cuerpos empezaba a aumentar como la intensidad en el proceso. Las uñas de Giselle se encajaban en la piel de James quien disfrutaba de ello, lo cual sabía que él estaba haciéndolo muy bien.

Pronto Barnes dejaba salir a aquella bestia en celo y Giselle se perdía en aquellos toques…. Ambos se acercaban a un clímax inmenso.

-¡Mía, solo mía! – Se atrevió a decir en ese momento Winter Soldier.

 _Come, let me feel your fire_ _  
_ _come, come again (how you make me feel)_ _  
_ _come, let it take us higher_ _  
_ _higher than we've ever being (higher)_ _  
_ _come, I'll show you the way_ _  
_ _I'll show you the way get down again (get down again)..._

La pelirroja cerraba sus ojos de forma intensa, y sintió como pudo tocar las estrellas en ese instante, arqueó su espalda violentamente estallando para él al grado de llorar por aquel placer, igual ella pudo sentir como la boca de James ahogaba sus gemidos de hombre en la clavícula dejando salir su simiente en su interior.

Giselle abrazó con fuerza a James como si su vida dependiera de ello y ambos se acompañaron en ese viaje mutuo.

James no se apartó de ella y le acomodó entre sus brazos mientras que aquella joven sostenía con ambas manos el rostro de su amado. Se miraron fijamente y sellaron su amor con un beso, con lentitud la mirada esmeralda cerró los ojos mientras que Barnes susurraba palabras de amor quedándose dormidos, abrazándose mutuamente.

Come, let me feel your fire  
come, come again...

* * *

 _Gracias por leer_

 _Eagle._


	15. Only Time

_A Chibi Pawan mi inspiración._

 _A Fernanda Warrior por apoyar ésta historia._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 14: Only Time**_

 _And who can say where the road goes_ _  
_ _where the day flows, only time._

Habiendo sucedido las acciones anteriores en Islandia, Una figura de singular belleza ingresaba en la oficina principal de Red Skull quien había recibido los primeros reportes.

La mujer portaba un traje ajustado en color verde esmeralda propio de otro mundo, su cabellera rubia lucía de modo imponente. Su delicada figura se colocó frente al escritorio metálico del líder de HYDRA sentándose en una de las esquinas de forma seductora.

El hombre de aspecto rojizo observaba sin inmutarse a la rubia quien había invadido parte de su espacio de trabajo contemplando la osadía de su aliada.

-Al menos veo que lo tomas de forma amable la noticia, no es así ¿Amora? - Mencionó el hombre con intención.

La susodicha llevó la diestra para acomodar su cabello de forma un poco sensual.

-Pobre Starscream, sus días estaban contados y ahora sé que no pude eliminar a esa chica. – Respondió fríamente aunque en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-Quisiera asimilarlo de la misma manera pero ¡Hemos perdido otra parte del planeta!

Skull reaccionó con violencia empuñando la diestra golpeando el escritorio.

-Mientras Asgard siga bajo mi control…

-¡Loki está libre y los vengadores están cobrando fuerza!

Amora guardó silencio esperando a que Skull se lograra calmar.

-Si tu rabieta ha terminado, me imagino que tienes un plan b.

El hombre de aquella apariencia rojiza en el rostro observó con detenimiento a la ciudad que tiene a sus espaldas.

-En la antigüedad, los dioses recibían como ofrenda la sangre en holocausto. – Mencionó en tono reflexivo.

Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en el rostro de la encantadora.

-Eso suena muy divertido – Expresó divertidamente aquella mujer.

-Veamos si en verdad luchan por los seres humanos y dispuestos a pagar el precio aunque eso debo hacerlo organizadamente.

La rubia se bajó del escritorio y caminó de forma sensual para sentarse en las piernas de Skull.

-Entonces, recrearas el incidente de Hitler pero, en vez de atacar a una determinada sección…

Skull coloca la diestra sobre las piernas de Amora.

-No habrá distinción de razas, querida.

El hombre acariciaba las piernas de aquella mujer deslizando su mano hacia una zona muy delicada en ella.

-He… - suspiró agitada la susodicha – estado aburrida en Asgard … necesito un poco de diversión…

-Mientras llega el remplazo de Starscream, vamos a divertirnos un poco.

Intensificó aquella caricia en la zona vital de la asgardiana mientras devoraba los labios de ella, mientras que ésta se dejaba dominar sonrojándose por completo dejándose llevar por la pasión.

 **En la ciudadela**

 _Who can say where the road goes,_ _  
_ _where the day flows, only time._

Steve entrenaba en el simulador para recuperar su nivel de combate; usaba aquel uniforme que lo distinguía como el Capitán América.

Lanzaba el escudo de Vibranium contra sus oponentes empuñando la diestra para golpear a sus oponentes.

Tony por su parte observaba el entrenamiento revisando los niveles físicos por medio de la computadora principal.

Sin embargo un olor a quemado y el humo oscuro empezaba a filtrarse por la base lo cual hizo que se activaran las alarmas.

-¡Protocolo de seguridad activado! – Expresó Stark con su voz inconfundible.

-¡¿Dónde es la emergencia?! – Preguntó el cap mientras se preparaba para atender la amenaza.

Tony estaba a punto de utilizar parte de su guante de la armadura de Ironman cuando observó que en la pantalla indicaba en que sección estaba la anomalía.

-Cap –Habló con su voz inconfundible mezcla de ironía y sarcasmo - ¿Sabes cocinar?

Stark dejó el guante y llevó el extintor con la diestra mientras Steve quedó confundido ante esa pregunta.

And who can say if your love grows,  
as your hearth chose, only time

Los dos hombres caminaron hasta la zona del incidente descubriendo que se trataba de la cocina.

La estufa estaba en funcionamiento y en uno de los quemadores estaba un sartén cuyo contenido un huevo estrellado con los restos de lo que alguna vez fue tocino. Las paredes del azulejo blanco (si alguna vez lo fue) lucían salpicadas de aceite producto de aquella labor titánica de alguien quien difícilmente había entrado en la cocina.

El ladrido de _Stevie_ les dio la confianza que no se trataba de ningún atentado terrorista pues Lissette estaba ahí "controlando" la situación.

Tony no dudó en usar el extintor mientras veían aquella situación sui generis.

-Buen día caballeros, llegan justo a tiempo para el desayuno. – Habló la chica mientras colocaba dos platos cuyo aspecto es similar al del sartén.

Lissette hablaba de forma normal, pero no había cierta emoción en su voz.

-Yo paso… - Expresó Stark sin remordimiento.

Who can say why your heart sights,  
as your live flies, only time.

Steve, quien aún conservaba la máscara pudo disimular un poco…

-Al menos podré probar algo con toque casero. – Esbozó con una leve sonrisa el vengador mientras se sentaba.

 _Stevie_ permanecía al lado de su ama comiendo a la par de sus pies.

-Ahora sé quién compra sopa instantánea. – Intervino Stark mientras consumía una manzana.

Lo único rescatable era el jugo quien lucía sin imperfección.

-Ahora recuerdo por qué Clint cocinaba y Lis hacía las bebidas. – Comentó Rogers quien se había quitado la máscara.

Lissette recordaba parte de esa vida hogareña.

-La cocina no es mi fuerte como ya habrán visto. – Respondió la susodicha mientras desviaba la mirada de forma nerviosa.

 _And who can say why your heart cries_ _  
_ _when your love lies, only time._

-¿Y JB? – Preguntó Stark

-Me dijo que revisaría parte de las comunicaciones enemigas mientras ustedes permanecían charlando de su viejas glorias. – Habló aquella dama.

-Si tan sólo pudiéramos tener una oportunidad para hacer un contragolpe. – Habló Tony quien esperaba ansiosamente la oportunidad.

-Se recuperó Islandia, poco a poco. – Habló Lissette.

-Aunque dudo que el enemigo se quede con los brazos cruzados. – Respondió Rogers.

La rubia enfocó su mirada en Steve quien comía lo que ella le sirvió.

-Cuando peleamos contra Skull la primera vez – Continuó Rogers – Tenía un plan de reserva si llegaba a una derrota y era utilizar el Tercer Acto para acabar con lo que se pusiera enfrente.

\- Chicos – Se escuchó una voz en los parlantes, correspondía a JB – Adivinen quien nos vino a visitar. – Esto último se escuchó irónico.

Los tres vengadores junto con el can se levantaron abruptamente para apoyar al joven en la sala de control.

 _Who can say when the roads meet,_ _  
_ _that love might be ,in your heart?_ _  
_ _and who can say when the day sleeps,_ _  
_ _and the night keeps all your heart?_ _  
_ _night keeps all your heart..._

Steve estaba a punto de lanzar el escudo cuando observó que JB permanecía de pie al lado del extraño visitante que estaba sentado en una silla giratoria.

Era un hombre de cabellera oscura y tez nívea de ojos esmeraldas, su apariencia asemejaba a un hombre joven portando un traje en color verde oscuro del chaleco y pantalón como una camisa en color blanco.

-Sopresa. – Expresó con ironía el visitante.

-Y el Rey de Asgard cuya partenidad irresponsable y cobarde está aquí. – Habló la chica en el mismo tenor.

-No he venido a pelear Barton. – Continuó normal aquel hombre observando a la chica. – Todos ansiamos por volver a casa.

 _Stevie_ observaba al nuevo con curiosidad.

-¿Alguna noticia en especial de Islandia? – Cuestionó Stark. - ¿Quieres un trago?

" _Para asimilar que mi pequeña ha dejado de serlo en manos de un anciano con brazo de hierro…"_ – pensó para sí mismo.

-Ya sabes cómo me gusta, Stark. – Expresó el Asgardiano.

-Sé directo con nosotros Loki. – Intervino Rogers.

Hizo una pausa el Asgardiano mientras recibía aquella bebida.

-Ustedes saben que Amora ha intentado capturarme sin éxito y para atraparme se atrevió a eliminar a mi familia.

Cuando mencionó lo último, sus ojos se cristalizaron por completo. Dos esferas de luz aparecieron alrededor de Loki que giraban sin cesar, y él de forma delicada las tomaba consigo.

JB y Lissette habían percibido algo familiar en aquellas luces.

-Me he mantenido alejado de Giselle por su seguridad, concentrándome en el ártico para establecer comunicación con Asgard; todo apunta que ellos han iniciado la revuleta. – Expresó Loki.

-¿Estás insinuando que, para vencer a Amora, tenemos que llegar a Asgard? – Cuestionó Steve.

-O ejercer la presión necesaria para expulsar sus huestes hacia la tierra, tomando el control del Byfrost podemos transportar a nuestros aliados de cibertron para pelear juntos una vez más.

JB y Lissette se vieron mutuamente comprendiendo la posibilidad de contar con la ayuda autobot.

 _Who can say if your love groves,_ _  
_ _as your heart chose, only time._ _  
_ _And who can say where the road goes_ _  
_ _where the day flows, only time._

-Hay algo que no encaja en el relato – Intervino Stark - ¿Cómo pueden existir rebeldes en tu mundo cuando fueron desterrados en Islandia?

Loki, teniendo facilidad respondió la pregunta de Tony.

-Thor lo hizo antes que cayera en el sueño eterno, junto con su esposa logró brindar a algunos Asgardianos refugio en los lugares recónditos, actualmente quien lidera el movimiento es Thorrun.

-Al parecer, nuestro amigo decidió imitar a ciertos halcones. – Respondió irónico Stark.

-Hay una esperanza en ello y no vamos a desaprovecharla. – Finalizó Rogers.

-¿Qué pasará con Giselle y Barnes? – Preguntó JB

-Gisselle espera a JB para viajar a Asgard mientras que ustedes continúan con la labor de salvar el día en éste planeta. – Mencionó Loki.

Lissette se había quedado con las ganas de ir a ese mundo mítico y patearle el trasero a la encantadora mientras _Stevie_ con su ladrido le recordaba que existen prioridades y, principalmente, que la lucha es colectiva.

Who knows? Only time  
Who knows? Only time

* * *

 _Gracias por leer,_

 _Eagle._


	16. Mi niña

_A Chibi y Fernanda que me han acompañado en éste viaje._

 _A mi tierra natal (Chiapas), Oaxaca, Tabasco, Puebla, Ciudad de México como aquellas zonas afectadas por los sismos y huracanes._

 _Me había quedado sin inspiración pero con los sucesos ocurridos, recibí un aliciente para continuar._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 15: Mi niña**_

 _Ella piensa que soy bueno  
y a mi vida la bondad la trajo ella..._

Al amanecer partieron Loki y JB para encontrarse con Giselle en Islandia.

Durante los eventos anteriores, Skull pensaría muy bien antes de realizar una jugada maestra.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudadela Lissette había despertado con el cabello enmarañado sin contar que la blusa de tirantes se había deslizado observándose parcialmente el níveo seno.

Portaba un pijama que consistía en un pantalón térmico y la blusa cuyo dibujo tenía la insignia de Hawkeye.

 _Stevie_ meneaba la cola de forma amistosa sintiendo que su ama había despertado.

Aquella chica peinó su cabellera y usando su ropa de dormir, colocándose unos zapatos bajos se dirigía hacia la cocina. Obviamente se acomodó el tirante por si las dudas.

Unos sonidos extraños le hicieron desviarse de su destino cuando escuchó agitación en uno de los salones.

Lissette caminó de puntillas para poder espiar mientras que _Stevie_ se arrastraba de forma graciosa imitando a su ama.

 _Mi niña…  
es quien pone una esperanza con su amor en cada día...  
quien con solo una sonrisa me devuelve  
la ilusión y la alegría…_

La sorpresa de la rubia se presentó cuando observó que aquel ruido lo generaba Steve quien lucía un pantalón deportivo en color gris con uno tenis cual blancos como la nieve. El susodicho se encontraba haciendo abdominales.

La camiseta blanca se encontraba a un lado doblada junto a una botella con agua. Podía describirse como Rogers emitía una reacción física dejando escapar el sudor de su cuerpo corriendo por su torso.

Aquella chica sintió como un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro y no pudo evitar contemplar aquella silueta, pero como si fuese una niña permaneció oculta. Sin embargo el can se había arrastrado hasta llegar a la camiseta de Steve y como todo can travieso tomó con su hocico la prenda y salió corriendo cual ladronzuelo en fuga.

El dueño de la prenda se percató de ello y empezó la singular persecución.

-¡Hey, vuelve aquí! – Expresó Rogers mientras corría detrás del canino.

Lissette se pegó a la pared y no hizo nada para evitar que se llevara la prenda. _Stevie_ estaba totalmente motivado y continuaba con su singular carrera.

Mi niña…  
me ha enseñado cada instante a encontrar  
tanta belleza en un mundo que antes solo yo miraba  
a través de mi tristeza...

Steve tuvo que acelerar el paso y en unos cuantos pasos atrapó al can con todo y playera.

El perro meneaba la cola feliz y en su mirada se reflejaba su alegría al ser abrazado.

La rubia les había seguido de forma sutil quedándose a cierta distancia.

-Veo que eres inquieto igual que tu dueña. – Sonrió Rogers mientras le quitaba la prenda de la boca.

Aquella chica no dejaba de observar a Steve, dicha situación lo observó Stark quien se había colocado sutilmente tras la chica.

-Si necesitas una vasija para la saliva, están al fondo a la derecha. – Mencionó Tony con su tono característico.

Lissette reaccionó molesta y a la vez avergonzada, se giró violentamente.

-¡Hey viejo, yo no me meto en tus relaciones! - Expresó con enojo.

Stark le dio la espalda a la chica mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Rogers se había acercado a Lissete por la espalda con todo y can.

-¿Por qué peleas con Tony? – Preguntó Steve de forma curiosa.

Aquella rubia tenía un fuerte sonrojo y giró lentamente para responderle.

-Po..por…que…. olvídalo. – Logró articular de forma tímida.

Si por ella hubiera sido podría haber tocado el torso de él pero se contuvo.

Steve reconoció esa misma reacción en otra persona que sintió lo mismo al verle: Peg.

-Cuando empezabas a dar tus primeros pasos – Expresó Rogers con nostalgia – Te gustaba tomar una de las flechas de tus padres y salir corriendo mientras ellos te perseguían preocupados porque temían que pudieras causar un accidente y/o lastimarte.

 _Niña cree en mí y me siento tan humilde ante este amor  
y a la vez tan orgulloso de saber  
que el dueño de un cariño  
así soy yo…_

Esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras Lissette volvía a su color.

Un semblante nostálgico se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia, cerró los ojos tratando de recordar esos momentos de antaño.

-Fui apegada a mis padres, pero desde pequeña noté siempre tu presencia. – Mencionó Lissette de forma tranquila. –Sin embargo, cuando me enfrenté a ti…

Lissette le dio la espalda al vengador, su mirada estaba perdida.

Rogers intuye lo que va a preguntar y suelta a _Stevie_ quien vuelve a huir con la prenda de vestir. Un instinto protector le lleva a colocar sus manos en los hombros de la joven. Puede percibir como la piel de aquella mujer se eriza, como si la emoción contenida fluyera en su cuerpo.

-Mencioné que no pude verte como una hija. – Se dedicó a completar la frase que ella no pudo evitar.

La joven sin voltear asiente con la cabeza.

-Cuando cumpliste tres años…. – Expresó Rogers.

 **Los sentimientos de Steve (Flashback)**

Lissette Barton era una pequeña quien para la edad de tres usaba unas coletas adornadas con unos moños que imitaban el color de las margaritas; se distinguía que su complexión para ese entonces era robusta, usaba un vestido adornado con flores acompañados de unos zapatos en color hueso cuya correa estaba adornada con una flor.

Se encontraba de visita en la torre de los Vengadores, sus padres sostenían una reunión en la sala principal, pero dio la curiosidad que en esa ocasión Steve no se encontraba presente.

La temática de la reunión consistía en establecer nuevos equipos para mantener a salvo a la ciudadanía.

Como todo niño, se dedicó explorar, o como otros dirían, empezaba a hacer travesuras.

Aunque le habían dejado en un área segura con juguetes a su alrededor, los propios de una niña, la pequeña no tardó en aburrirse.

-Al menos papá me hubiera dejado su arco. – Expresó con un puchero en la cara.

Escuchaba movimiento y ruidos del otro lado de la habitación, tenía curiosidad por saber que había más allá.

-Quisiera estar al otro lado de la puerta. – Cerró los ojos imaginándose que estaba ahí.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al contemplar que al abrir los ojos ella se encontraba en ése lugar.

Lissette no sabía cómo explicarlo pero se había teletransportado.

Notó que varias personas se movían por todas direcciones, teléfonos que no dejaban de sonar, gentes vestidas formalmente de traje sastre.

Repentinamente, le llamó la atención una singular conversación entre dos recepcionistas quienes hablaban de muchachos y citas como el tema de los corazones rotos. Escuchaba risas, reproches, llantos y comentarios nada agradables.

La pequeña retrocedió de forma silenciosa cuando notó que su espalda había chocado con algo.

Alzó la mirada de forma curiosa cuando observó que la persona con quien había hecho contacto era ni más ni menos que Steve Rogers.

-¿También te escapaste de las reuniones? – Preguntó curiosamente.

-¡Steve! – Gritó entusiasmada la pequeña.

 _Mi niña...  
va guiando mi camino con su amor como una estrella  
ella piensa que soy bueno  
y a mi vida la bondad la trajo ella..._

Aquel hombre estaba vestido de forma casual y tomó a la pequeña Lissette para llevarla entre sus hombros.

-¿Quieres ir a comer un helado? – Preguntó en un tono paternal.

Antes de abandonar el edificio, le indicó a una de las recepcionistas que avisaran a los padres de la pequeña que él la estaba cuidando.

Lissette se sentía una persona grande porque paseaba al lado de Steve. Llegaron a una heladería y pidieron ambos un helado y se dirigieron para ir a comerlos sentados en una banca del parque.

-Sabes Steve – Mencionó con una voz tierna – escuché unos ruidos extraños mientras dormía; al parecer mamá y papá jugaban mucho porque gritaban y pedían más… Papá me dijo que estaban jugando videojuegos pero no conozco uno que diga "Déjame escucharte, preciosa".

El susodicho tenía el rostro rojizo.

-Si te dijeron que jugaban a ello debes creerles. – Respondió nerviosamente.

-Me gustaría ir en alguna misión; quiero aprender a luchar y proteger a las personas, en especial aquellas que sólo rompen corazones.

-¿Acaso conoces a alguien que haya roto corazones? – Preguntó tranquilamente.

-Pues a las chicas de la recepción quienes decían que era un malnacido hijo de…

-Lenguaje.

-¿Por qué, acaso es malo? – Preguntó la niña tiernamente.

-A veces los adultos cometemos errores al expresarnos de los demás. – Expresó mientras acariciaba a la pequeña.

-Cuando sea grande – Intervino Lissette con una voz decidida - ¡Me casaré contigo!

Steve quien estaba comiendo el helado sintió como un calambre le llegaba a la parte del cerebro haciéndose que se congelara, sin contar que tragó el helado de forma abrupta.

-Eres muy pequeña para pensar eso Lissette.

-Quiero casarme con una persona que realmente me quiera y siempre has estado de visita en la casa hasta Lucky se pone contento cuando te visita.

Steve en ese entonces visitaba a Clint y Lis, compartía momentos familiares y jugaba con Lissette mientras aquella pareja elegía quien lo acompañaba en la misión.

-No te preocupes aún por eso Lissette, juega, ríe, sueña….

-¿Es que tú no me quieres?

Los ojos de Lissette miraron ansiosamente a Steve.

Rogers pudo ver como la inocencia de aquella niña le mostraba un amor inocente.

Esbozó una sonrisa y besó su frente de forma protectora.

-Te quiero Lissette. – Mencionó con una voz cálida.

La niña dibujó en su rostro una silueta feliz mientras continuaban comiendo su helado.

 _Niña cree en mí y me siento tan humilde ante este amor  
y a la vez tan orgulloso de saber  
que el dueño de un cariño  
así soy yo…_

Cuando la pequeña regresó con sus padres, Steve se quedó encerrado en su habitación recordando que Lissette había tenido una tarde grata.

-Los niños son muy curiosos. – Mencionó para sí mismo mientras caía en el letargo.

Sin embargo, esos recuerdos gratos pronto desaparecerían, porque escasos dos meses de aquel suceso se vendría la Civil War, donde habrían rupturas y el enemigo aprovecharía esa situación para armar su plan y controlar al mundo tal como sucedió costando la vida de muchos héroes, entre ellos, la familia de Lissette (sus padres y abuelos).

Quedando huérfana, pasó bajo la protección de Kate Bishop quien contaba con su hijo JB a quien le ayudó a sobrellevar la pérdida de ellos. Steve se dedicó a protegerles.

Conforme pasaban los años, Lissette había perdido parte de su infancia, conservando un semblante duro y vengativo, sin embargo Rogers se enfocaba a recordarle que no perdiera su humanidad. Veía en Lissette a un pupilo ejemplar como desarrollaron un vínculo de amistad.

Cuando Rogers resultaba herido en una misión, Lissette cuidaba con esmero de Steve.

-Eres muy pequeña para cuidar de un anciano. – Expresó Rogers con voz cansada.

-No digas tonterías Steve. – Bromeó en ese momento.

-Te he visto crecer y si tus padres vivieran, estarían orgullosos de ti.

-Con que tú lo digas es más que suficiente para mí. – Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tú generación no le tocó disfrutar una niñez normal, cambiaste tus muñecas por un arco.

-Yo nunca fui normal, el ser un vengador corre por mis venas pero… no te culpes por ello.

De forma sincera colocó la diestra en el rostro de Steve en forma de caricia.

Aquel hombre tomó la mano de aquella chica quien estaba para cumplir quince años y besó el dorso de ella en señal de agradecimiento.

-¿Llegará el día en que te vea sin tu traje, Steve?

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro del hombre pero era disimulado por la máscara que llevaba.

-Algún día, cuando menos te lo esperes.

-Te quiero Steve. – Expresó tranquilamente. – Por favor, descansa.

Aquella figura se retiraba del lugar.

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

-Si tu padre viviera, me hubiese golpeado pero… consideraba que era un capricho personal pero… a pesar de estos años, me viste no como un símbolo justiciero…

Rogers continuaba el relato cuando repentinamente la alarma sísmica se activó.

-¡Debemos resguardarnos! – Expresó el vengador mientras tomó la mano de Lissette para buscar un área segura.

La ciudadela contaba con habitaciones diseñadas para soportar las catástrofes, aunque, si bien es cierto que estaban bajo tierra, cuando ocurrían sismos, el lugar podría convertirse en una auténtica ratonera.

El movimiento fue oscilatorio, las paredes se sacudían violentamente. Los objetos empezaron a caer.

Aquella pareja entró a una de las habitaciones y cerrándose aquella puerta pudieron sentir la intensidad de los movimientos.

Steve abrazó a Lissette en modo protector.

La chica recordó aquellos momentos en el que Steve le protegía siendo una niña. Cuando ocurrían los sismos, vino a su memoria que sus padres le dejaban en medio protegiéndola por medio de abrazos.

Lentamente, la calma regresó, sin embargo las lágrimas de Lissette fluyeron, después de todo, aunque ella ya era una persona mayor de edad, para Steve seguía siendo su niña, su dulce niña.

 _Niña cree en mí y sonrío a la vida porque sé que  
la tarde de mi vida llegara  
y a mi lado ella estará igual...  
igual... que hoy..._

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	17. Resistiré

_A Chibi Pawan y Fernanda Warrior. Gracias por acompañarme._

 _Por los eventos sucedidos, la historia está tomando un giro inesperado. En la memoria de las personas afectadas por los sismos en el país y aquellos héroes que arriesgan su vida, que aportan con su voluntad y trabajo su capacidad de sobrevivir ante los peores momentos._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 16: Resistiré**_

" _Y aunque los vientos de la vida soplen fuerte, soy como el junco que se dobla  
Pero siempre sigue en pie"._

El día había llegado, y con el frío de Islandia al amanecer Giselle y JB tomaron sus cosas llevando lo indispensable.

Liam Evans cuya mirada esmeralda contemplaba la cruz de hielo suspiraba profundamente. Sus lágrimas fluían en el silencio mientras la brisa gélida parecía congelar los diamantes que emanaban de su rostro.

Barnes se había despedido de ella muy a su estilo, como a su vez tuvo que sobrevivir a la vista asesina de un padre celoso.

-¿Estás seguro que funcionará y que Thor-run podrá adueñarse del Byfrost para que ellos lleguen a Asgard?

Liam asintió en silencio.

-Sólo espero por tu bien – Se escuchó el asgardiano en tono amenazante – que no vayas hacerme abuelo pronto.

James dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Repentinamente, el puente mencionado se iluminaba a lo lejos indicando el lugar donde estaban los dos jóvenes desapareciendo del lugar.

 _Cuando pierda todas las partidas_ _  
_ _Cuando duerma con la soledad_ _  
_ _Cuando se me cierren las salidas_ _  
_ _Y la noche no me deje en paz_

Una alarma se activa en uno de los dispositivos portátiles que Barnes tenía consigo, se da cuenta que la señal proviene de Stark.

-Intuyo que hay problemas. – Mencionó Liam con un gesto más tranquilo.

-¿Puedo confiarte la defensa de Islandia? – Preguntó con seriedad el hombre.

-Tengo razones de peso para proteger éste espacio. – Respondió Evans.

Sin esperar réplica Barnes le dio la espalda y fue en busca de sus cosas para regresar con Stark.

 **Enjambre sísmico**

Habiendo pasado el sismo, los sistemas de alarma de la ciudadela permanecían en alerta informando en tiempo real lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lissette y Steve se dirigieron hacia la sala principal para observar los diferentes paneles que Tony estaba monitoreando.

El millonario tenía la mirada frustrada, susurraba, diera la impresión que estuviera rezando en el silencio.

 _Cuando sienta miedo del silencio_ _  
_ _Cuando cueste mantenerse en pie_ _  
_ _Cuando se rebelen los recuerdos_ _  
_ _Y me pongan contra la pared_

La rubia se preguntaba en qué momento Stark se había vuelto creyente.

Sin embargo sus conjeturas fueron rotas cuando observaba a las personas de la ciudadela con ataques de histeria mientras los elementos de Tony se dedicaban a rescatar a las personas que habían quedado atrapadas en los escombros.

El sismo había tenido grandes consecuencias...

-Enjambre sísmico. – Mencionó Stark con voz lúgubre.

Steve conocía a Tony, sus momentos sarcásticos, cuando no tomaba las cosas en serio… pero ésta vez era diferente.

Lissette contemplaba con dolor las imágenes como las señales de las cámaras ubicadas en la superficie: edificios colapsados tanto del bando enemigo como de la población civil, personas gritando y pidiendo ayuda, el pueblo salvando al pueblo mientras Skull y compañía se dedicaba a sacrificar su propia gente metiendo maquinaria ante los escombros.

-¡¿Dónde están los vengadores?! – Era el grito a viva voz de las personas.

 _Cuando el mundo pierda toda magia_ _  
_ _Cuando mi enemigo sea yo_ _  
_ _Cuando me apuñale la nostalgia_ _  
_ _Y no reconozca ni mi voz_

La chica empuñaba sus manos tratando de asimilar lo que ocurría.

-Por favor, explícanos con palabras comprensibles para poder entender la magnitud del asunto. – Expresó Rogers en un tono razonable. – No olvides que no todos somos Bruce Banner.

Stark amplificó una pantalla donde indicaba el epicentro del temblor.

-Cómo verán – Inició el multimillonario con su explicación – Cada período geológico la tierra entra en actividad sísmica, como a su vez la influencia de la luna y el sol determinan algunos eventos que se traducen en movimientos telúricos, inundaciones y demás, ¿Por qué creen que las civilizaciones prehispánicas tenían calendarios solares y lunares?

-Continúa por favor. – Insistió Steve.

Lissete escuchaba aunque su mirada se perdía en las imágenes de la ciudadela y la superficie.

-La placa a la que pertenecemos entró en actividad producto del acomodamiento de otras placas terrestres, y ahora, con la influencia solar principalmente en uno de sus cráteres o manchas solares implicará mayores movimientos, pero éstos a su vez provocarán que la energía de la tierra busque salir por medio de los volcanes, en otras palabras, se espera que el magma existente sea liberado y va en ascenso.

-Quieres decir… - Expresó Rogers.

-Aunque la ciudadela construida tenga pilares para resistir los movimientos de la tierra, esos no están preparados para contener cantidades de magma, y con el enjambre….

-¡Es una ratonera! – Expresó con frustración Lissette.

 _Cuando me amenace la locura_ _  
_ _Cuando en mi moneda salga cruz_ _  
_ _Cuando el diablo pase la factura_ _  
_ _O si alguna vez me faltas tú_

 _Stevie_ lanzó un gemido temeroso al ver a su ama en ese estado.

-El enjambre continuará y si allá arriba sienten miedo… - Intervino Rogers

-Un sismo de dos grados o cinco puede sentirse más violento que en la superficie, las fracturas y grietas son más notorias en el interior. – Mencionó Stark.

-Y si las fisuras son grandes como la falla de San Andrés, Skull y Amora llegaran a la ciudadela… ¡Debemos impedirlo! – Finalizó Lissette quien salía precipitadamente de la sala de control.

-¡Lissette, detente! – Gritó Rogers.

-¡Ve con ella antes que haga algo suicida! – Respondió Stark.

 **Una decisión suicida**

La rubia se encaminó hacia su habitación, _Stevie_ le seguía y notó que la chica se desvestía para ponerse el traje de arquero, observaba en su habitación las flechas que tenía preparadas.

Se colocó aquel equipo haciendo alusión a Hawkeye por el color púrpura como a su vez las flamas e insignias de los autobot y avengers respectivamente.

Tomó el arco como las flechas portándolas en su aljaba mientras cerraba sus ojos recordando las palabras de la población que pedían las presencias de los héroes.

 _Stevie_ se paró en sus patas traseras para con las delanteras tocar a su joven ama.

-Harás tu debut como perro rescatista. – Expresó Lissette mientras le colocaba un chaleco, visor y botas caninas en color púrpura.

Aquel binomio estaba preparándose para salir a la superficie cuando llegó Rogers a evitar la salida, sin embargo; éste portaba su traje del Capitán América.

 _Resistiré, erguido frente a todo  
Me volveré de hierro para endurecer la piel  
Y aunque los vientos de la vida soplen fuerte, soy como el junco que se dobla  
Pero siempre sigue en pie_

-Rogers, déjanos pasar. – Mencionó la rubia con voz de mando.

-No puedo dejar que arriesgues tu vida y vayas a entregarte como cordero al matadero.

-Debo hacerlo Rogers, mi vida no vale en comparación a las que se encuentran en riesgo.

-Lo sé. – Esbozó una sonrisa – Por eso debo ir contigo.

 _Stevie_ ladró alegremente mientras ambos tomaban uno de los ductos para salir a la superficie.

-Éste es el momento decisivo, y a éstas alturas, el pueblo está salvando al pueblo. – Mencionó Rogers.

-Insinúas que ¿ellos pueden pelear?

-Demostraron tener la capacidad de organizarse, y la población es mayoría, probablemente estaremos hablando de una verdadera guerra civil, si bien es cierto que no tienen las armas.

-Necesita a líderes que sepan guiarlos y que también sirvan como carne de cañón. – Sonrió la rubia.

-Y nosotros seremos esa carne Lissette. – Respondió Rogers.

 _Resistiré, para seguir viviendo_ _  
_ _Soportaré los golpes y jamás me rendiré_ _  
_ _Y aunque los sueños se me rompan en pedazos_

Tony escuchaba la conversación de sus respectivos aliados.

-Y cómo siempre, no me escucharon. – Expresó de forma sarcástica. – Será mejor que nuestros aliados se preparen; la hora de la verdad ha llegado.

 _ **¡Resistiré, resistiré!**_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._

 _¡Fuerza México!_


	18. Escríbeme en el cielo

_A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración, quien me fomenta a salir de mi zona de confort._

 _A Fernanda Warrior por apoyar ésta historia._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 17: Escríbeme en el cielo**_

 _Alguna cosa mía, desafiando el tiempo;_

 _Está contigo y te obliga a pensar un poco en mí._

Mientras tanto, JB y Giselle habían sido trasladados por el Byfrost rumbo a Asgard. Para aquellos chichos hubiera sido sensato llegar y encontrar la situación con respectiva calma pero, la situación resultó complicada.

Aparecieron en el salón donde Haendal mantenía el control del puente que conectaba la tierra mítica con el planeta tierra y, literalmente la turba y rebelión se suscitaban.

La pelirroja y el hombre de cabellos rubios presenciaron la impotencia de las fuerzas de Amora en querer tomar el control que habían perdido. Apenas se escabullían la claridad en el recinto. Giselle se incorporó y junto a JB quien había desenfundado su arma estaba lista para herir a los seguidores de la encantadora.

La chica mestiza portaba un traje en toques esmeraldas al estilo de su padre Loki con la tiara característica mientras que JB usaba un traje parecido a los de Bucky Barnes, salvo la diferencia en contar con toques amarillos haciendo gala al nombre de su creador.

-¡Bienvenidos a Asgard aunque lamento no hacer lo protocolario! – Expresó una voz entre las sombras.

Giselle sacó a Laevateinn y Star Saber para protegerse cuando observó detenidamente la figura que le hablaba: Tenía la cabellera rubia brillante, potaba una armadura similar al del Dios del Trueno pero con adecuaciones femeninas, y al igual que ella portaba un sable muy pesado. Sus ojos esmeraldas hicieron contacto con aquella mirada zafiro quien denostaba fiereza y valentía.

-Tú debes ser Thorrun. – Mencionó JB quien permanecía al margen de aquella escena misteriosa mientras apuntaba con un rifle de asalto.

-Por la descripción que me han proporcionado – Respondió en el mismo tenor. – Eres el mestizo cibertroniano y ella es la princesa Windblade Lokidottir.

-Por favor no me llames así. – Intervino la susodicha. – Mi padre huyó el día en que nací; podrá ser el rey de éste mundo pero, como figura paterna ha dejado mucho en que desear.

-No podemos cambiar el pasado pero podemos mejorar nuestro futuro. – Argumentó la rubia.

-Lo que sea. – Expresó sin mucho afán la pelirroja.

-Si van a charlar sugiero que lo hagan en otra ocasión, aunque necesito saber por qué no han traído a mi especie a luchar en su mundo. – JB intervino mientras sacaba dos armas que usan los snipers cuyo diseño era una mezcla entre el toque terrícola como la potencia de un arma propia de cibertron.

Thorrun debía admitir que el visitante tenía la razón en cuestionarlo.

-Porque debemos agotar las fuerzas de Amora antes de llamarlos a éste mundo.

-Y seremos la carnada. – Expresó la pelirroja en forma sarcástica.

-La encantadora siempre temió de los alcances que podrían alcanzar los mestizos, aunque muchos piensan que el poder disminuye, en ocasiones esto no es así.

La mirada esmeralda de Giselle se posó a su alrededor.

El fuego cruzado no daba tregua, se requería hacer algo más

Los relatos de su madre sobre el mundo de su padre se quedaban cortos o probablemente hubiera apreciado el lugar si estuviera bajo el control de su abuelo Odín, o al menos eso pensaba la hija de Loki.

Un ambiente nostálgico inundó la habitación, como si ese momento estuviese predestinado que la joven conociera por qué razón su padre le había abandonado. Su mirada se perdió y como si estuviese poseída por algo se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas del recinto.

-Voy a contenerles, procuren que todos vayamos hacia la tierra. – Expresó con voz solemne e inusual.

 **El dolor de Liam Evans**

En Islandia, Loki Laufeyson se preparaba para contener a las huestes enemigas con la ayuda de la población.

Aquel hombre de cabellera oscura contemplaba la imponente cruz de hielo donde reposaban los restos de la femme. Sus recuerdos aparecieron y unas lágrimas fluyeron en su rostro. El viento ofrecía sus caricias gélidas.

Las esferas de luz danzaban a su alrededor iluminando sus mejillas para obsequiarle confort a su corazón.

-Elisa, Savage – mencionó con melancolía. – Les fallé… siempre pierdo a los que amo.

 _(Flashback)_

Alrededor de veinte años atrás, Liam Evans se había llevado a Elisa al mundo de Asgard donde decidió desposarla. En ese entonces, aquel mundo visualizaba su cielo azul como el colorido de su estructura imponente.

El padre de los dioses conservaba su vigor y conoció por primera vez a un cibertroniano. Elisa por su parte quedó maravillada del conocimiento y la sabiduría de aquel pueblo milenario. Había dejado la vida de militar para transformarse en una princesa.

Las noches de amor no faltaron en aquel lugar que solamente un mortal conoce en sus sueños, disfrutaban de la entrega mutua. Elisa se dejaba embriagar por aquel aliento gélido con toques de menta mientras Laufeyson se embriagaba del aroma femenino de su esposa que se asemejaba al nardo.

Todo indicaba que la pareja tendría un final feliz salvo que el ocaso de los dioses anunciada en el Ragnarok estaban por llegar, aunque para el dios de los ojos de Esmeraldas el ocaso llegó cuando su esposa le informó que esperaba un bebé.

 _Si no quieres volver cuando te llame,_

 _Si no quieres volver, lo entenderé._

-¡iiiiiiiuuuggh! – Fue lo que el asgardiano pronunció antes de desaparecer.

Elisa había contemplado que el rostro de Loki se había tornado más níveo. Éste suceso llevó a la pelirroja asimilar que su pareja no estaba listo para ser padre. Unas lágrimas aparecieron en aquellos ojos zafiros y Savage quien estaba ahí se convirtió en su consuelo. En aquel momento usaba un vestido propio de la realeza de Asgard en color aguamarina mientras portaba una tiara sencilla en color plateado.

Odín al saber lo ocurrido no desamparó a Elisa y cuidó de ellos hasta que, Amora había iniciado el ataque contra Asgard. En ese entonces, la mujer pelirroja estaba a punto de dar a luz. Elisa comprendía que su hogar peligraba, se disponía a participar de la lucha cuando repentinamente Loki había aparecido.

Aquel hombre portaba su traje real en verde esmeralda en su modo de ataque.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? – Cuestionó el asgardiano con dureza.

-¿Lo dice el hombre que desapareció cuando le dije que se convertiría en padre? – Le respondió en el mismo tenor.

-¡Debes irte de aquí!

-¡No me iré de aquí, un Prime no huye!

-¡Esto no es la Tierra Elisa, comprende!

-¡¿Comprender qué?! ¡¿Qué no contaré contigo para educar a mi hijo?! ¡¿Qué te importó un carajo mis sentimientos?!

-¡No podré pelear si estás aquí, necesito verte a salvo, no merecen enfrentar el Ragnarok!

 _Si los latidos de tu corazón, siguen diciendo que no._

Elisa había escuchado con atención lo que su esposo había dicho….

-¡¿Fue por eso que huiste de nosotros?! – Cuestionó la pelirroja.

Sin esperar respuesta, tomó la diestra de Elisa y le llevó a regañadientes hacia el Byfrost junto con Savage.

-Es cierto, no seré el mejor padre pero tampoco quiero mi familia sufra lo que está por acontecer. – Mencionó con la voz entrecortada. – No debía preocuparte… es parte de nuestro destino.

-¡Liam, déjame pelear a tu lado! – Expresó la pelirroja.

El Asgardiano no quiere escuchar razones y coloca a la pelirroja junto con el can en el Byfrost, sin embargo éste le entrega su arma: Laevatein.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-Los encontraré, lo prometo. – Mencionó Liam antes de besar a su esposa en los labios de forma profunda. Posteriormente llevó su diestra y acarició a Savage. - ¡Cuídalos por mí, amigo!

 _Escríbeme en el cielo, escríbeme en el cielo,_

 _Y así sabré que en donde quiera que estés no me olvidas._

El asgardiano había dado la orden en activar el Byfrost, observaba como la imagen de su familia se desvanecía por el portal. La pelirroja gritó con fuerza el nombre de su amado.

Después de aquella escena, la batalla contra Asgard se había intensificado, dos meses después, Liam, en un momento de tregua logró usar el Byfrost para localizar a su familia. Aquel hombre pensó que no era prudente enviarlos con sus padres en Londres para evitar una mayor amenaza. Había destinado que ellos vivieran en Islandia.

Tomando su condición de civil, Evans se movió hacia el norte de aquel país llegando a una comunidad agrícola donde se dedicaban a la crianza de borregos, logró percibir la presencia de su familia en una residencia de clase media que tenía una combinación entre chalet y cabaña rústica percibiéndose el aroma de la madera.

Savage sintió el aroma del asgardiano, se acercó a él para indicarle dónde podría hallar a su familia.

Evans entró en aquel recinto cálido y observó como en una silla mecedora, una dama de cabellos rojizos quien portaba un camisón de franela en color blanco amamantaba a un bebé de dos meses quien tenía un ropón en color verde agua.

Elisa dirigió la mirada hacia Evans que estaba parado en el umbral de la habitación rústica….

-Mira Windblade – Expresó con un nudo en la garganta – Tu padre ha venido a conocerte.

El hombre caminó con pasos lentos hacia su esposa. Se colocó delante de ella besando a su amada en la frente y observando aquella diminuta figura.

-¿Windblade?

-Windblade Lokidottir – Expresó con suavidad la pelirroja – Pero el nombre humano aún no se lo he asignado

Un sonrojo en él apareció en sus níveas mejillas.

-Es una niña…. – Mencionó tratando de asimilar aquel hecho.

Elisa asintió con la cabeza.

El deseo por abrazar a su pequeña se apoderó de él y tímidamente tomó al bebé entre sus brazos, parecía que alguien le hubiese quitado sus propios ojos para habérselos colocado a esa figura tierna.

-Hola Giselle – Mencionó tratando de contenerse sin perder ese toque neutral en su voz, aunque el sentimiento pudo más que sus reglas protocolarias. – Papá está aquí.

 _Escríbeme en el cielo, escríbeme en el cielo…_

 _Si alguna vez me necesitas iré._

 _Ya lo verás._

En ese tiempo Loki explicó con claridad que el tiempo de su familia estaba destinado a una gran confrontación llamada Ragnarok donde todo cumplía un ciclo, sin embargo Amora estaba provocando que esto se cumpliera antes de lo pactado. En el tiempo en que huyó, escuchó que en la tierra Red Skull había rescatado a la encantadora de la prisión a la que estaba sometida y junto con Starscream habían formado la alianza del mal.

Loki Laufeyson visitaba a su familia en secreto una vez al año, pero no tomaba la forma humana para evitar que pudieran rastrearlo, se transformaba en el lobo Fenrir quien por su condición natural podía interactuar con otros lobos de la región. Cada vez que esto sucedía, La familia de éste viajaba hacia la zona del ártico donde las huestes de Amora no llegaban. La pequeña Giselle conocía a su padre por medio de las imágenes que le proyectaba Elisa pero interactuaba con él transformado en lobo. Conforme fue creciendo la pequeña, su madre le contaba relatos sobre él y la familia de Asgard. La pelirroja jamás alimentó el rencor hacia su padre. Así transcurrieron cuatro años. Sin embargo, Cuando Giselle llegó a cumplir cinco años, Amora había conquistado Asgard y se disponía a acabar con sus enemigos, fue entonces cuando Liam Evans presenció lo que a continuación se describe.

Empezaba a caer la nieve en Islandia y el sol iniciaba el nuevo día. Elisa había obtenido un trabajo como maestra de educación inicial; portaba un abrigo en color rojizo con unos jeans en color azul y botas de nieve mientras que su pequeña imitaba a su mamá en el vestuario. Savage les acompañaba.

 _No consigo olvidar, aunque lo intento_ _  
_ _Tu manera de ser se me metió_ _  
_ _Dentro, tan dentro de mi que hasta hoy_ _  
_ _Vivo impregnada en tu olor_

Ambas mujeres se disponían a viajar al pueblo para proveerse de ropa invernal cuando repentinamente notó que un vórtice se abría en el firmamento, observando que varias naves con insignia decepticon llegaban a tomar Islandia. Elisa notó el peligro que corrían y se llevó a Giselle para esconderla en un almacén donde guardaban heno.

-¿Papá vendrá a defendernos, verdad mamí? – Cuestionó con inocencia aquella niña mientras su mamá la llevaba entre sus brazos.

-Verás que sí vendrá. – Expresó con una sonrisa mientras de sus muñecas se quitaba dos brazaletes en color plateado para entregárselas a su pequeña. -Pase lo que pase, recuerda que tu padre y yo te amamos.

Aquellas piezas contenían a Laevateinn y Star Saber.

Savage meneó la cola en forma de despedida.

Aquel binomio canino adoptó su forma cibertroniana para transformarse en Orion Prime quien lucía portando una armadura en color rojo flash y el can adoptaba la forma de lobo robótico. Un ambiente de dolor e impotencia empezaba a rodear Islandia.

Los dos autobots pelearon con valentía ante los decepticons. Lograban esquivar el ataque de sus rivales pero le superaban en número y poco a poco los disparos hicieron estragos en ellos.

Sangre y un color oscuro emanaba de ellos, probablemente energón emanaban en la parte de las extremidades, ocasionando que perdieran la movilidad, debilitándoles.

-¿Dónde escondes a Laufeyson? – le increpaban a la femme.

-Él no está conmigo. – Mencionó con valentía.

-Quizás cambies de opinión cuando eliminemos a tu hija. –Respondió con sorna disparando a quema ropa hacia la femme a la altura del pecho.

La femme junto con el lobo caía en el suelo. Sus ópticos parpadeaban ante la inminente llegada de la muerte cuando la ventisca de hielo se incrementó violentamente congelando a los decepticons.

Un rayo de energía lo suficientemente poderosos destruyó a esas figuras. Eran Elisa y Savage quienes en su agonía ayudaban a su salvador.

 _Escribeme en el cielo, escribeme en el cielo_ _  
_ _Y asi sabré que donde quiera que estés_ _  
_ _No me olvidas_ _  
_ _Afila el lapicero, escribeme en el cielo_ _  
_ _Si alguna vez me necesitas iré_ _  
_ _Ya lo verás_

Loki había aparecido tomando la forma del gigante de hielo, acomodó en su regazo a la femme roja como al lobo robótico.

-¡Elisa, Savage! – Expresó desesperado aquel gigante mientras procuraba curar las heridas. - Lo lamento…

El lobo emitía un aullido lastimero mientras que la femme con sus ópticos zafiros contemplaban aquella figura.

-Tarde o temprano, Amora cobraría su venganza… - Respondió con dificultad. – Siento frío. – Susurró la femme. – Giselle estará en buenas manos… T'Challa va a cuidarla…

Su voz se debilitaba, podía sentir como Hela reclamaba esas almas.

-¡Por favor… confíen en mí! – Expresó tratando de contener las lágrimas.

El gigante de hielo susurró algo en los audios de Elisa y Savage. La ventisca de hielo inundaba con su blanco velo los alrededores cuya danza formaba alrededor de la femme y el lobo una cruz de hielo en el cual sus cuerpos quedaban sepultados.

Al pie de la misma, Loki había vuelto a su forma humana, tenía los labios sangrantes producto quizás de alguna batalla previa en Asgard con lágrimas en sus ojos esmeraldas mientras en las palmas de sus manos sostenía dos esferas de luz.

-Lo siento Hela… pero ellos no estarán contigo. – Expresó con dolor. - ¡Amora, pagarás por esto!

Todo indicaba que padre e hija tenían conexión de esos recuerdos dolorosos aunque Giselle le había tocado presenciar la explosión, jamás había asimilado que su padre había forjado la cruz de hielo.

El tiempo de ajustar cuentas había llegado.

 _Alguna cosa mia, desafiando el tiempo_ _  
_ _Está contigo y te obliga a pensar_ _  
_ _Un poco en mi_ _  
_ _Un poco en mi_ _  
_ _Un poco en mi_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer_

 _Eagle._


	19. In the shadows

_A Chibi Pawan y Fernanda Warrior._

 _A mis seres queridos que ya no están en éste mundo como a aquellos que están conmigo en este plano._

 _ **Capítulo 18: In the shadows**_

 _I´ve been watching, i´ve been waiting_ _  
_ _in the shadows all my time._

Cuando existe miseria, dolor, inconformidad; tarde o temprano la sociedad organizada se dedica a enfrentar a sus verdugos y sin importar el costo consiguen que su voz se escuche aunque intenten reprimirlas por medio de la fuerza.

Lissette junto con _Stevie_ y el propio Rogers habían salido sobre la superficie donde se podía observar como una auténtica Civil War se desarrollaba en las calles. Los edificios que, con el paso de los años lucieron imponentes, ahora; solo eran escombros. Señales de humo y polvo eran la decoración alusiva junto a los gritos de libertad y ayuda.

Los soldados de HYDRA se organizaban en varios equipos para contener a la turba enardecida que se enfocaba a socorrer a la gente atrapada. Sin embargo, los primeros utilizaban el poder de las armas para mantener a raya a la población civil mientras ellos introducían la maquinaria (Excavadoras, grúas) para poder deshacerse de lo inservible. El resultado era atroz: Aquellos instrumentos de metal capturaban los escombros y en medio de estos se observaban tanto personal de HYDRA desgarrados de sus uniformes como de civiles que habían terminado sus días abruptamente al apreciarse como sus cuerpos colgaban cual vil animal sacrificado ante el sonido de las alertas sísmicas.

 _no sleep,_ _  
_ _no sleep until i am done with finding the answer._ _  
_ _won´t stop,_ _  
_ _won´t stop before i find a cure for this cancer._

La alianza del mal no le importaba sacrificar a los suyos para seguir conservando el control que, poco a poco se extinguía.

Una rabia justificada (si así puede llamársele a éste suceso) se apoderó de la sociedad y en medio de ellos tomando piedras, varillas y todo objeto que pudiese causar estragos sirvieron como armas de batalla para enfrentar a los uniformados.

HYDRA al verse envuelto en ello no optó por accionar las armas y solicitaban a los decepticons que hicieran acto de presencia para realizar los actos de exterminio y barbarie. No había marcha atrás: el repudio social había congregado a los diferentes sectores sociales e iniciaron la revuelta.

Los "vengadores" observaban aquella escena con todo detalle. Steve, quien debajo de la máscara se abstenía en gritar comprendía lo que sucedía, su pensamiento se enfocaba en cómo llegar hacia la turba enardecida que, por las contingencias armadas, terminaban heridos o incluso, muertos.

Lissette por su parte apuntaba con su arco hacia uno de los tantos operadores de las maquinarias y, con su flecha especial estaba dispuesto a hacerle volar. Sin embargo, el escudo de Rogers salió proyectado violentamente hacia el personal armado haciendo que el fuego se enfocara en ellos.

-Al menos pudiste haberlo dicho. – Expresó Lissette mientras dejaba escapar su flecha explosiva hacia su blanco. – Me imaginaba que darías algún discurso patriótico y libertario.

 _sometimes_ _  
_ _i feel i´m going down and so disconnected._ _  
_ _somehow_ _  
_ _i know that i am haunted to be wanted._

 _Stevie_ acompañaba la moción de su ama con un ladrido entusiasta.

-Mientras las alarmas suenen y los disparos continúen, no se podrá rescatar a las personas. – Respondió el vengador mientras lanzaba su escudo nuevamente para derribar al personal de HYDRA – debemos llevarlos a pelear a otro lugar mientras los civiles se dedican a ayudarse.

Quienes estaban presenciando la batalla observaban como los vengadores combatían ante el enemigo: igual en el pasado con el mismo espíritu. De inmediato se procedieron a organizar.

-¡Ellos no podrán recibir señal de los chips, es su oportunidad! – Gritó la rubia mientras utilizaba su arco nuevamente para disparar las saetas especiales mientras que el can marrón recibía la indicación de ayudar a localizar personas.

El enemigo era evidente que no esperaba que sus eternos rivales aparecieran y en plena crisis producto de la naturaleza. Aquella pareja tendría que aprovechar la oportunidad brindada en medio de aquella escena no grata.

-Sólo espero que Giselle y JB tengan éxito. – Susurró la rubia mientras se alejaban atrayendo tras de sí a las fuerzas armadas.

Steve simplemente sonrió y se mostró optimista por ello.

 _they say,_ _  
_ _that i must learn to kill before i can feel safe._ _  
_ _but i,_ _  
_ _i´d rather kill myself than turn into their slave._

 **No están solos**

La pareja corría hacia las calles descubiertas, las alarmas poco a poco empezaban a mermar cuando notaron la presencia de los decepticons quienes con sus estructuras metálicas gigantescas en colores plateados como sus feroces ópticos rojos se dedicaban a apoyar sus aliados humanos.

Simultáneamente en Asgard e Islandia enfrentaban sus respectivas hostilidades. Los pensamientos de ellos se dirigían hacia los diferentes frentes confiando en que todo lo que uno había logrado resistir durante todo éste tiempo haya valido la pena.

Repentinamente una especie de brisa invernal se va filtrando en medio de la catástrofe. Todo era confuso.

-La bendición de Primus…. – Susurró la chica del cabello rubio mientras corría al lado de Rogers, pareciera que su mirada záfiro se cristalizara por instantes tratando de reprimir el llanto.

El susodicho observa de reojo a Lissette como si él también estuviese inmerso en el recuerdo de la niñez de su "protegida u aprendiz". La nieve, para los Pruett o en éste caso, para los cibertronianos era un claro ejemplo que su creador les acompañaba en todo momento como el espíritu de aquellos que se han adelantado en el camino.

-¿Crees que Amora haya lanzado una ilusión como ésta? – Preguntó nuevamente la rubia mientras con pasos ligeros avanzaban hacia la zona donde los decepticons se presentaban.

-Suele ser astuta y con Skull al lado todo puede pasar. – Mencionó Steve mientras se ocultaba en un vehículo de lo que alguna vez fue una camioneta cuyo cofre y cabina terminaron destruidos por el sismo.

-¿Cómo el convocar una especie de auora boreal aunque no estemos cerca del ártico? – Cuestionó la arquera mirando cómo en medio de aquella ventisca tomaba los singulares colores de aquel hermoso fenómeno que solamente podrían darse en el polo norte.

Los decepticons detuvieron el avance cuyos ópticos se centraban en el fenómeno.

-Análisis de la situación – Se escuchaba una voz mecánica profunda que podría estremecer a un humano. – Fenómeno propio de las regiones polares aunque se observan patrones de energía provenientes fuera de éste planeta.

 _sometimes_ _  
_ _i feel that i should go and play with the thunder._ _  
_ _somehow_ _  
_ _i just don´t wanna stay and wait for a wonder._

El cielo se rasgó violentamente dejando ver una especie de portal dimensional como a su vez las fuerzas Asgardianas por medio del Byfrost se dedicaban a lanzarse al ataque. Todo esto recaía en el mando de Thorrun.

-Ellos lo lograron o trajeron más compañía para complicar las cosas. – Expresó Rogers quien observaba las singulares fuerzas Asgardianas combatir contra los decepticons.

-Pero ¿dónde están Giselle y JB? – Preguntó Lissette quien empezaba a acumular energía para poder hacer uso del Primus Fury.

Repentinamente se escucha el motor de un camaro amarillo descender del cielo junto a otros vehículos aéreos y terrestres dentro de los cuales (a parte del camaro) se destacaba la presencia de un Western Star azul con flamas rojas descender por los aires.

-¡Autobots, a rodar! – Expresó con voz de mando.

Aquella sensación de nostalgia se apoderó de Rogers y de la propia Lissette.

-Tal como lo escuché la vez primera en Diego García. – Expresó entusiasmado el vengador pero controlando su actitud protocolaria.

La rubia emitió una sonrisa tratando de contener su evidente alegría.

-¡Es hora de acabar con ellos! – Mencionó con una sonrisa al estilo Hawkeye mientras dejaba salir una saeta envuelta con la energía del Primus Fury.

" _No estás sola, pequeña"_ – Se escuchó una voz cálida femenina.

" _Demuéstrales por qué eres Shadowhawk, Lissette" -_ Acompañó una voz masculina a la fémina que lucía un matiz jovial.

 _i´ve been watching, i´ve been waiting_ _  
_ _in the shadows all my time._ _  
_ _i´ve been searching, i´ve been living_ _  
_ _for tomorrows all my life._

La rubia sonrío de singular manera mientras se lanzaba al ataque, aunque también se visualizó la presencia de Skull quien portaba un vehículo aéreo propio de la tecnología Asgardiana mientras que la encantadora desataba su poder desde lo que alguna vez fue la emblemática torre de los vengadores.

-¡Steve, necesito llegar hasta allá!" – Expresó mientras sin usar el arco para disparar lo empleaba para golpear de manera magistral a los enemigos.

-Si nos permiten, podremos ayudar en eso. – Mencionó una voz educada femenina.

En un nuevo circulo multicolor aparecían Loki Laufeyson tomando la apariencia del lobo Fenrir quien en su lomo llevaba a Bucky Barnes donde también la enigmática y sombría nave de Black Panther cruzaba el portal mientras en tierra un vehículo, al parecer un miura de color rojizo con flamas azules junto a un lobo robótico de menor tamaño que el lobo asgardiano hacían participe de ello.

Como si estuviera la respiración entre cortada (o al borde una crisis asmática) la rubia estaba sorprendida….

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! – Fue lo que alcanzó a decir mientras que el camaro como el Western se acercaban hacia donde estaban ellos.

Del vehículo amarillo emergió una figura pelirroja de mirada esmeralda aunque se distinguía señas de golpes cerca del labio inferior como en sus mejillas.

-Creo que fue una mala idea hacer el rencuentro familiar en Nueva York. – Mencionó sarcásticamente siendo lo suficientemente madura Giselle.

-Por favor señores, estamos en medio de una guerra sin precedentes y a parte son el blanco de la alianza. – Se escuchó a Stark por el comunicador. – Mientras pelean nos pueden comentar a quien le debemos el milagro.

-Ya escucharon a Tony – Se escuchó la voz masculina de Western quien procedía a guiar la ofensiva hacia la torre. – Lo que ahora es importante es liberar a éste mundo de la alianza: Asgard y Cibertron han triunfado… ahora es el turno de la tierra.

-Muy bien Cap, dinos que vamos a hacer. – Sonrió Lissete tratando de contener las lágrimas.

 _lately, i´ve been walking, walking in circles,_ _  
_ _watching, waiting for something._ _  
_ _feel me, touch me, heal me,_ _  
_ _come, take me higher._

 **Giselle P.O.V**

Aquel día estaba escrito en que nos liberaríamos del yugo opresor. Cuando dejé a JB con Haendal y el Byfrost, sentí como la fuerza de mis padres fluía por mis venas e hice uso de aquella singular herencia que me confiaron a tierna edad.

Si bien es cierto que aún tengo cierto rencor hacia mi padre, no puedo negar que hizo lo mejor posible. Al encontrarnos en el ártico me enseñó las dos esferas de luz que le rodeaban y pude sentir su calidez.

" _No iba a permitir que Hela se quedara con las almas de mi familia, y durante este tiempo las he protegido con mi energía vital. Tuve que contener sus cuerpos en la cruz de hielo para hacerle creer que el enemigo había vencido, sin embargo, ellos despertarán cuando Asgard sea libre y aquellos seres conocidos como autobots regresen a la tierra para vengar la afrenta de la alianza del mal."_

Esas fueron las palabras que mi padre pronunció en aquel momento. Y sin importar las heridas que podría sufrir en el proceso me enfrenté a los súbditos de la encantadora, aunque ellos eran mayoría, mi coraje y aquel sentimiento que Loki me había obsequiado hicieron que diera una de las mejores batallas de mi vida.

Por un momento creí que Thorrun y la resistencia fracasaría, porque la oscuridad amenazaba con extinguir aquella luz, la última esperanza, sin embargo; confiaba en JB y su habilidad para localizar a la familia de cibertron y junto con Haendal lograron trasladar a los autobots en Asgard e Islandia para combatir aquellos frentes que la alianza tenía ocupados.

Mi sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que mi abuelo materno a quien daba por muerto continuaba con vida, no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle qué había sucedido pero tenía que ver con la estrategia de guerra. Verle con los colores azul y rojo, volar ante mis ojos hicieron que me sintiera orgullosa de mi origen que es mestizo.

Es una pequeña parte de lo que puedo explicar ahora, pero ahora nos esperaba acabar con aquellos que sembraron la semilla de la maldad.

Nuestra espera, terminó.

 _i´ve been watching,_ _  
_ _i´ve been waiting,_ _  
_ _i´ve been searching,_ _  
_ _i´ve been living_ _  
_ _for tomorrows._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	20. La danza del fuego

_A mi Chibi Pawan y Fernanda Warrior por apoyarme en ello._

 _(Un capítulo con cambio en la narrativa)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19:** _ **La Danza del Fuego**_

 _No olvides lo aprendido_ _  
_ _No dejes de comprender_

 **Optimus Prime P.O.V**

Parecía un verdadero sueño pisar nuevamente el suelo de la Tierra quien ha sido nuestro hogar adoptivo durante la eterna batalla entre autobots y decepticons. Mi mirada se posó en aquellos edificios desgastados como en las siluetas que tenía frente a mí.

El ver nuevamente a mi familia (incluyendo a JB) había sido un aliciente que me mantuvo con vida durante el tiempo de nuestro exilio. Parecía que nuevamente la vida nos otorgaba una revancha en donde pondríamos punto final a la confrontación.

 _Cuanto más he de esperar_ _  
_ _Cuánto más he de buscar_ _  
_ _Para poder encontrar_ _  
_ _La luz que sé que hay en mí_

-Volvemos a vernos nuevamente. – Mencioné con voz neutral asimilando que estábamos en medio del combate.

Escuché la voz de Rogers donde explicaba el modo de contraatacar.

 _-_ Ya que estamos reunidos, los autobots contendrán a los decepticons y parte del armamento deHYDRA, Windblade y Shadowhawk se enfrentarán a Amora para ello llevarán a Loki con ustedes porque intuyo que los súbditos de ella les darán batalla. Thorrun está haciendo su trabajo desde el aire. –Empezó a describir la táctica de guerra aquel hombre que por su apariencia no aparentaba los años de experiencia. –Orión junto con Soundbee y Prime se encargarán de abrir paso para poder enfrentarnos con Red Skull. Barnes estás contemplado en esto.

Soundbee permanecía transformado en su modo vehículo escuchando las órdenes del Cap.

-¡Quiero a Skull por lo que le hizo a mis padres, no me conformo con ver a Starscream muerto! _-_ Expresó aquel joven quien de inmediato procedió a transformarse dejando ver que su forma cibertroniana. Parecía que Bumblebee estuviera vivo, compartiendo esa mirada ansiosa de poder enfrentarse en el combate.

-Comprendo lo que sientes Soundbee – Respondí de un modo en que no pudiera ofender sus sentimientos. –Pero si tus padres vivieran te dirían que debes obedecer la orden para ganar ésta batalla.

 _-_ Prime tiene razón Soundbee, les iré guiando desde los sistemas para evitar una posible emboscada. – Escuché que Stark hablaba por medio de la radio.

Noté que Soundbee no estaba convencido del todo pero logró acatarse a las órdenes.

Decidimos separarnos tal como se había planeado y como si el enemigo lo hubiera previsto lanzó a todos sus elementos a combatirnos.

-¡A rodar!

De ésa manera, la batalla continuaba.

 **Steve Rogers P.O.V.**

Había pasado muchos años en que nos enfrentamos por vez primera a Loki y sus aliados chitauri. En ese entonces, Fury me mantenía oculto y ayudándome a adaptar al nuevo siglo. En aquel tiempo éramos un equipo diferente: Hulk, Thor, Blackwidow, Hawkeye, Ironman. Si me hubieran preguntado que tendría de aliados a "robots alienígenas" no lo hubiera creído como a su vez el estar combatiendo hombro con hombro junto a Laufeyson.

Vi como Lissette se alejaba portando el arco familiar. ¡Oh Clint, Lis! Si pudieran verla en lo que se ha convertido.

-Lissete, ten cuidado. – Expresé en un susurro a aquella niña que tomaría pronto un papel importante junto a Giselle en ésta batalla.

 _He vivido en soledad_ _  
_ _Rodeado de multitud_ _  
_ _Nunca he conseguido amar_ _  
_ _Pues no me quiero ni yo_

Notando que las fuerzas terrestres se acercaban a nosotros tome mi escudo y lo lancé en la dirección opuesta donde aquellas chicas habían partido junto a aquel lobo asgardiano.

Barnes por su parte utilizó su rifle para poder disparar con precisión ante el enemigo.

-Sigues conservando tu puntería Bucky. – Mencioné animándolo mientras el escudo regresaba a mi diestra y casi por instinto me dediqué a protegerle de las balas contrarias.

 _-_ Quien diría que aquel chico enclenque se convertiría en un gladiador. – Respondió en medio de aquella lucha.

Ambos corrimos para resguardarnos detrás de un automóvil, probablemente abandonado por el pánico del sismo y que, producto de aquellos movimientos había terminado compactado la parte delantera producto de los escombros.

Veíamos a lo lejos cómo Orión y su padre cortaban la avanzada de HYDRA permitiéndonos recuperar el aliento. Con una señal visual, Barnes y yo procedimos enfrentarnos cuerpo a cuerpo con el enemigo. Un combate desigual teniendo ellos la ventaja numérica. Pero junto a él contábamos con la experiencia necesaria y logramos contenerlos.

Escuchamos el acelerar furioso de un camaro que venía en nuestro apoyo debido a que un decepticon había logrado escapar ante la batalla contra los autobots. Noté que se trataba de Soundbee quien había desarrollado las tácticas de guerra de su padre extinto procedió a transformarse y con respecto a la ráfaga del juego enemigo éste se fragmentaba en varias partes. Los ópticos de su adversario contemplaban con asombro el haber "derrotado" al autobot, sin embargo; aquel gusto duró brevemente porque un disparó certero de la diestra de Soundbee sirvió para dañar la chispa de su rival.

Con rapidez volvió a su forma original.

-Stark hizo algunas modificaciones. – Respondió animado el susodicho.

-Se nota – Expresé dándole la razón. – Debemos avanzar y encontrar a Skull.

 **Loki Laufeyson P.O.V**

Tomando la forma de Fenrir dejé que ambas se subieran a mi lomo y con agilidad decidimos romper la franja defensiva. Aún puedo observar cómo las saetas de Lissette se deslizaban por el aire generando ése gemido doloroso cuando se escapa la esencia de la vida.

 _-_ ¡Tenemos que hallar a esa perra a como dé lugar!– Expresó Lissette con rabia.

 _-_ ¡Lenguaje! – Intervino mi hija mientras con la diestra, empuñando a Laevateín causaba bajas al ejército rival.

 _-¡_ ¿Steve te pidió que me lo dijeras?! – Respondió la rubia con sorna.

-Sujétense. – Les expresé indicándoles que pronto llegaríamos ante la zona de confort de La Encantadora.

 _No eches raíces en un sitio, muévete_ _  
_ _Pues no eres un árbol, para eso tienes dos pies_ _  
_ _El hombre más sabio es el que sabe que su hogar_ _  
_ _Es tan grande como pueda imaginar_

Pude sentir cómo ambas se sujetaban a mi pelaje y decidí tomar el impulso necesario para saltar la barricada que el enemigo había colocado.

Repentinamente, sentí como una piedra había impactado parte de mis costillas derribándonos.

Lissette y Gisselle se incorporaron al igual que yo, aunque tuve que romper con la transformación y tomar mi apariencia humana.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Gisselle.

El matiz de su voz indicaba preocupación.

-Eso no me va a detener. – Le respondí con una sonrisa mientras mi mirada esmeralda observaba la piedra que me había golpeado.

-¡Amora está jugando con nosotros, vean! – Expresó Lissette mientras notaba cómo aquel objeto levitaba por los aires junto a otras rocas que se proyectaban para golpearnos.

Mi hija, con la zurda desenvainó la Star Saber y junto con Laevatein emprendió un ataque para evitar que nos golpearan.

-Creí que tu hija poseía magia. – Se escuchó la voz burlona de Amora mientras usaba su magia para proyectarla de forma violenta.

Lissette se teletransportó para poder conectarla por un golpe pero percibí que ella había previsto eso y bloqueó el ataque de la joven.

-Eres predecible igual que tu estúpida madre. – Sonrió con deleite aquella bruja, provocando que Lissette cayera en su juego.

Observé que la diestra de Lissette empezaba a emanar energía y mientras eso ocurría Gisselle se colocó a espaldas de Amora aplicándole un lazo al cuello.

Extendí mi diestra con dificultad para poder provocar una ventisca de hielo y atrapar a nuestro enemigo en común pero ella, haciendo gala de sus habilidades logró neutralizar el ataque, enviándome a las féminas como proyectil y derribándome por completo.

-Díganme qué se siente vivir con la impotencia de no poder salvar a sus seres queridos. – Mencionó nuestra enemiga con tono de burla.

Lissete tomó con dificultad el arco mientras extraía de su aljaba una flecha especial.

Sin embargo ella no había tirado, observé que ella nos miraba si estábamos graves. Noté como aquellos ojos zafiros se transformaban en color dorado sintiendo que algo cálido emanaba de ella.

-¡Amora! – Gritó con dificultad Lissette - ¡La hora del juicio ha llegado para ti!"

Mi brazo estaba herido. No deseaba quedar fuera de éste combate. Mi vista se posó en mi hija quien se levantaba con dificultad pero el cabello rojizo ya no estaba acompañándola, ahora se parecía más a mí con el cabello oscuro mientras su mirada Esmeralda brillaba como nunca antes le había visto.

Se acercó hacia mí para ayudarme a levantar.

-Nos encargaremos de ella padre. – Me expresó mi hija en Asgardiano.

Amora por su parte había invocado un círculo de fuego dejándonos atrapados.

-No saben cuánto he esperado éste momento. – Sonrió aquella mujer quien nos miraba con desprecio.

-¡Lucharemos hasta el final! – Expresaron ambas chicas al unísono.

 _Cuando veas una estrella fugaz_ _  
_ _Guárdala en tu corazón_ _  
_ _Es el alma de alguien que consiguió_ _  
_ _Dar a los suyos su amor_ _  
_ _Cuando oigas a un niño preguntar_ _  
_ _Por qué el sol viene y se va_ _  
_ _Dile : porque en esta vida no hay_ _  
_ _Luz sin oscuridad_


	21. Gonna fly now

_A Dios porque él sabe que me cuesta aceptar lo que me está pasando y que me conceda la fortaleza y valentía como la humildad de su Madre (que también es mi madre) para afrontar y tomar las decisiones correctas._

 _A Fernanda Warrior, por apoyarme._

 _A Chibi Pawan mi inspiración por quedarte conmigo y ayudarme._

 _A osito, Asknb, Mérida, Xjapan, Yue, el jefe2000 por levantarme los ánimos en estos momentos._

 _A mis padres que me alientan a luchar._

 _Perdonen la dedicatoria pero no sabía cómo manifestar mi miedo e incertidumbre al cambio que tendré fuera de la plataforma._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 20: Gonna fly now**_

 _Getting strong now_

En la vida tomamos decisiones que nos llevaran a forjarnos un destino. Quizás a algunos les parecerá erróneo pero si la elección nos hace feliz, nadie tiene derecho a cuestionarnos.

Sin embargo, existen otro tipo de decisiones donde la vida misma o el destino de una nación dependen de la convicción y fortaleza de los demás. Lissette y Giselle habían tomado decisiones que les llevaron a crecer como guerreros. La primera bajo diferente tutela: Sus padres, el abuelo Prime, Rogers – Bishop hasta forjarse por sí mismo su camino, mientras que la segunda pasó de la tutela de su Madre para llegar desde muy niña bajo la protección de T'Chala.

Ambas habían perdido a sus seres queridos por Amora, crecieron para vengar a sus seres queridos y tomar la justicia con sus propias manos.

En el transcurso de la historia se reveló cómo había "fallecido" Orión y su fiel compañero, la pérdida de Kate Bishop, pero Lissette conservaba en su memoria el dolor de haber perdido a sus padres prematuramente bajo el poder de la encantadora.

No hay plazo que no se cumpla, en ocasiones el corazón no puede olvidar lo que le ha marcado en su vida.

 **Los halcones y su polluelo (eyas) (Flashback)**

La infancia de Lissette transcurrió de forma tranquila, creciendo en un ambiente alejado del citadino, interactuando con la naturaleza. Sus padres habían establecido su hogar en una zona boscosa a escasos quince minutos del pueblo. Como era de esperarse, la familia Barton – Pruett deseaba que su pequeña llevara una vida normal, pero desde pequeña había mostrado sus habilidades haciendo acrobacias improvisadas en las copas de los árboles como a su vez en usar a escondidas el arco de Clint y disparar flechas como su capacidad le diera a entender.

Hawkeye observaba los alcances de su pequeña y le parecía gracioso el conflicto que tenía la menor pero... Afortunadamente para el vengador, ella no lograba acomodar la flecha en el arco.

-Muy bien pequeña. – Mencionó Clint de forma animada mientras con la diestra levantaba a su hija para abrazarle. – Fue suficiente por hoy. Mañana podrás volver a pelear con él.

Clint Barton portaba una playera en color púrpura con unos jeans de mezclilla en color celeste mientras que la pequeña tenía una adaptación del emblemático traje de Hawkeye en color púrpura con los aditamentos en sus brazos diminutos.

-¡No es justo! – Respondió expresando con pucheros en el rostro la pequeña del cabello rubio oscuro. - ¡Deseo ser fuerte como tú y como mi mami!

-Lo sé pequeña, todo en su momento. – Se escuchó la voz del Vengador con un tono animado. Sujetó a Lissette con ambas manos de la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella.

-¿Es verdad que mami era más fuerte que tú? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

Barton suspiró con nostalgia esbozando una calidad sonrisa.

-Tu madre fue diferente, y cuando la conocí, siempre demostró ser alguien valiente y comprensiva. Sin embargo ella sufría por cosas que no estaban bajo su control. Estaba enamorada de mí pero me hice del rogar. – Empezó a reírse. –Y bueno, ella me robó sin mi consentimiento…

Un ladrido animado interrumpió aquella conversación, sin duda era Lucky quien aún conservaba parte de su vigor y el color marrón poco a poco era invadido por el pelaje blanco propio del signo de la vejez. Junto a él estaba Lis Pruett quien conservaba su cabellera negro azulado portando un pantalón deportivo en color púrpura y una playera en color blanco con unos zapatos Converse en color púrpura.

-Creo que está exagerando un poco, Señor Barton. – Mencionó con intención aquella mujer mientras se acercaba para robar un beso de los labios de su esposo.

Lissette empezó a reírse mientras observaba como su padre correspondía al beso de su esposa.

-Siempre apareces en el momento oportuno, querida. – Respondió tranquilamente.

Tomó asiento en el sofá de la sala cuya decoración indicaba que pertenecían a la clase media (o si era el perfil que debían cubrir). Lucky procedió a echarse en los pies de su amo. Colocó a Lissete en su regazo sentándola mientras Lis se sentaba junto a ellos.

-¿Por qué le dices Señor Barton a papi, mami?

Lis sonrió de una manera grata.

-Él era una leyenda y yo apenas era una novata cuando le conocí, Ha sido una de las personas a quien yo he amado con todas mis fuerzas. Todavía recuerdo cuando le pedí un autógrafo.

-Sin contar que tu madre tenía un póster hecho de una fotografía súper secreta que no estaba autorizada para su difusión. – Respondió el susodicho fingiendo enojo.

-¿Es el que está en mi habitación? – Expresó la niña entusiasmada llenándose en sus ojos la alegría.

-Y al final no sólo le dejé mi autógrafo… - El halcón con una sonrisa y tono sugerente recordaba los momentos más íntimos con su esposa.

-Clint… eres incorregible. – Sonrío Lis tímidamente mientras se acomodaba en el hombro de su amado.

Repentinamente, el ladrido del can marrón interrumpe aquel momento percibiendo amenaza en el exterior. Un cristal es destruido por un objeto esférico de color oscuro cuyos orificios desprendían gas lacrimógeno. Lis y Clint en una reacción instintiva se llevan a Lissette consigo arrastrándose por el suelo.

La pequeña intenta teletransportar a sus padres a un lugar seguro.

-Tranquila Hawkeye… tu familia está aquí para protegerte. – Mencionó Clint con dificultad para no asustar a su hija.

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

 _Trying hard now_

Aquella mirada dorada se encontraba llena de furia desmedida hacia la Asgardiana.

-Si peleas con odio, no podrás ganarle Lissette. – Expresó Loki de forma lejana.

-¿Sigues soñando con tu padres? – Preguntó con burla la encantadora mostrando una sonrisa desdeñosa ante la rubia.

Giselle, sujetando a su padre observó que la rubia había dejado escapar la saeta con aquellas plumas en color púrpura.

-Lo siento padre, pero no puedo dejar sola a Lissette en esto. – Mencionó mientras corría en dirección de su enemiga.

Amora había detenido la flecha con la diestra aunque la soltó de forma inmediata al ver que ésta era explosiva. El estruendo le aturdió lo que hizo que Lissette y Giselle le enfrentarán de forma simultánea. Lissette empuñaba la diestra para dejar un golpe certero en el rostro de la encantadora mientras la dama del cabello negro esperaba dejar un golpe en el vientre de su rival.

 _It's so hard now_

Aquel ataque sincronizado dejaba sus frutos, pero, aquella asgardiana empleó ambas manos para rechazarlas en un ademán soberbio, proyectándolas con violencia hacia las llamas de fuego.

Giselle evita que ambas terminen en aquel infierno y usando su poder decide volver al contra ataque. La hija de Barton por su parte concentró la energía en sus puños para poder usar su poder en pleno combate.

-¿En verdad creen que podrán derrotarme? – Expresó burlonamente la encantadora mientras volvía esquivar los ataques y contra atacar violentamente - ¡Son patéticas!

 _Trying hard now_

Su desdén aumentaba y con ayuda de la magia lograba contener el ataque de ambas.

Loki invocó magia para poder eliminar el fuego y concentra su poder en un ataque emanando de él descargas eléctricas.

Amora, en su afán de evitar que el ataque haga efecto en ella utiliza a sus dos contrincantes como escudo humano recibiendo ellas el ataque. Ellas gritaron al sentir la descarga arqueando violentamente la espalda.

El asgardiano tuvo que suspender el ataque al haber herido a sus aliadas.

La encantadora se reía al ver el rostro del que alguna vez fuese su aliado en el pasado.

-¡Fuíste un estúpido al mezclarte con esos seres inferiores, Loki! – Mencionó con sorna aquella figura arrogante cuya diestra empleaba su magia para encerrar al hombre de los ojos esmeraldas en un hechizo arcano. - ¡Prepárate a regresar al reino de los muertos!

Giselle pronuncio un hechizo que permitiera liberar a su padre de la prisión mientras que la joven Barton se levantaba conservando la mirada extendiendo la diestra.

 _Gettin' strong now_ _  
_ _Coming on, now_

-¡Primus Fury! – Gritó la chica mientras lanzaba aquel ataque de energía.

Amora respondió con su propio poder, llevando la zurda impidiendo que aquella energía le tocara.

-¡Tú no tienes el poder suficiente para derrotarme! – Expresó con arrogancia aumentando su energía logrando que su ataque avanzara hacia la arquera. - ¡Aún eres una niña quien se cree que es una vengadora… continúas siendo aquella infante que permitió la muerte de sus padres!

Lissette se sentía vulnerable y procuraba no retroceder en el ataque…

" _¡No te rindas Lissete, líbera al halcón que está dentro de ti!" –_ Se escuchó una voz en el interior de ella. Era de un hombre a quien ella conocía muy bien.

Sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas silenciosas, mientras que su mente empezaba a recordar la última batalla en que sus padres habían enfrentado al enemigo y éstos sucumbieron junto a Lucky en manos de la encantadora.

-¡No voy a rendirme papá… te lo prometo! – Expresó aquella mujer con una actitud valiente y motivada.

-¡No sufras más querida, te llevaré con ellos para que estén juntos! – Mencionó con airé burlón por parte de la asgardiana. La obstinación de ésta le llevo a descuidar a sus otros dos enemigos quienes habían plasmado en el suelo símbolos que estaban empezando hacer efecto en la energía de Amora.

-¡¿Qué han hecho?! – Expresó la encantadora con terror.

 _Gonna fly now_ _  
_ _Flyin' high now_

Loki con una sonrisa siniestra y la mirada esmeralda se posó en ella.

-Odín me castigaba enviándome hacia la serpiente para torturarme por mis acciones, su veneno es tan ácido que causará un gran dolor en ti. Los humanos conocen ésta historia y siendo el Rey de Asgard yo te envío ahí por toda la eternidad.

Giselle concentraba su poder en el piso donde los símbolos empezaron a brillar.

-¡Hasta nunca, Amora! – Expresó con desdén Lissette dejando fluir todo su poder intensamente para hacer impacto en aquella enemiga quien había marcado su infancia para siempre.

Amora gritó aterrorizada sintiendo como su cuerpo recibía ese castigo como a su vez, sentía el destierro en carne propia llegando a aquel lugar desolado donde estaba siendo sujetada por fuertes cadenas mientras que unas ramas lo suficientemente delgadas se colocaban a la altura de sus ojos impidiendo que ella pudiera cerrarlas. Su semblante cambió por completo al ver a aquella serpiente gigantesca quien se colocaba encima de su cabeza para dejar caer aquel veneno ácido sobre los ojos de aquella mujer quien en su momento disfrutó de la muerte ajena, ahora pasaría la eternidad gritando a rabiar, desesperada y con el rechinar de dientes.

Lissette como Giselle cayeron de hinojos cuya mirada estaba cubierta por aquellas lágrimas. Por fin podrían despertar de aquella pesadilla que les había perseguido durante mucho tiempo.

 _Gonna fly,_

 _Fly,_

 _Fly._

* * *

 _Por razones médicas dudo actualizar, y espero que Dios me conceda la fortaleza para seguir adelante. Gracias por leer._

 _Contacto en Facebook: Eagle Primecee_

 _En Wattpad: Eagle_Primecee._


	22. Getsemaní

_(Decidí desahogarme)_

* * *

 _Hoy nadie velara por mí_ _  
_ _Pedro, Juan_ _  
_ _ninguno me acompañara_ _  
_ _Pedro, Juan_

 _ **Capítulo 21: Getsemaní**_

 _ **1**_

Estoy sola, me siento sola, no sé si en realidad sea parte de una ilusión o es mi corazón el que trata de engañarse.

Deseaba ser madre, tener una familia que me amara, a alguien especial junto a mí.

Fracasé en ello.

 _Yo quiero decir_ _  
_ _si puedo pedir_ _  
_ _que apartes de mí éste cáliz,_ _  
_ _ya no deseo su amargura_ _  
_ _ahora quema y yo he cambiado._ _  
_ _y no sé por qué he empezado._

No quiero renegar más de la cuenta, pero un gran miedo se ha apoderado de mí.

Mis sentimientos estallan violentamente y al plasmar éstas líneas mis ojos se inundan en lágrimas, un rencor que de la nada se apodera de mis sentidos… sintiendo como la vida y la muerte me contemplan desde la tribuna más alta para dictar sentencia alguna.

Nunca seré aquella persona a la que podrán decirle madre, jamás seré esa persona ideal para alguien, porque seré como el árbol arrancado desde las entrañas de la tierra y que lentamente morirá en agonía viendo como el sol ilumina su follaje hasta quedar marchito.

 _Si he de morir_ _  
_ _que se cumpla todo lo que tú quieres de mí_ _  
_ _deja que me odien, que me claven en su cruz._

Un remolino de emociones embarga a mi corazón y en medio de ésta soledad, siento como Dios estuviera lejano, observándome desde su cielo, esperando a que me hunda en la más profunda oscuridad.

¡¿De qué me sirve ser un diamante si jamás podre dar frutos?!

¡¿Dónde estás ahora?!

¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto?!

Quiero creer que estarás ahí al final de la tormenta y que aparecerás para tender tu diestra, que tu pulgar enjugará mis lágrimas del rostro, que tendrás una sonrisa cálida para mí y me dirás: "No temas, estoy aquí, no me importa lo que los demás piensen, me importas tú".

 _Si he de morir_ _  
_ _dime si es por qué he de ser mejor de lo que fui,_ _  
_ _dime si mi vida con la muerte he de cumplir._

En medio de tanta confusión trato de añorar cada recuerdo tuyo, que sin buscarte me encontraste, como un halcón herido me cobijaste bajo tus alas, me brindaste tu amistad… cuando yo había perdido toda ilusión en amar nuevamente.

Entonces, caí en la cuenta que alguien más estaba conduciendo mi vida por caminos que quizás jamás creí andar. Comprendí que mis padres en medio de las tribulaciones estuvieron siempre para mí y que aún en estos momentos les cuesta asimilar mi decisión como el siguiente paso que daré.

Si pudiera detener el tiempo pediría que no pasara éste cáliz por mis labios, pero no está en mis manos el impedir la voluntad de aquel ser supremo.

 _Con morir, qué voy a conseguir_ _  
_ _al morir que voy a conseguir,_ _  
_ _quiero saber, quiero saber, Señor_ _  
_ _quiero saber, quiero saber, Señor._

 _Ahhhhhhh!_ _  
_ _¿Por qué he de morir?_ _  
_ _¿Por qué?_

 **2**

Te pregunto ahora ¿Qué viste en mí para que yo mereciera esto?

Una pregunta que podría planteárselo al creador, a mi familia, mis amigos y a ti amor mío.

¿Puede alguien que busca ser fuerte ante la prueba tener un lado cursi? (Al menos eso es lo que me has dicho)

Si en mi infancia marcó el sufrimiento, eso no impidió en que creciera para conseguir un sueño y en el camino gané amigos y perdí a seres queridos, lloré de tristeza y reí con la alegría. Pero siempre estuvo _Él_ conmigo.

La oscuridad puedo sentirla como la bestia que espera a atacar a su presa indefensa, pero _Él_ está aquí aunque yo no pueda verlo.

 _Dime por qué quieres que me claven en su cruz,_ _  
_ _muéstrame el motivo, dame un poco de tu luz,_ _  
_ _di que no es inútil tu deseo y moriré,_ _  
_ _me enseñaste el cómo, el cuándo, pero no el por qué._

Me mostró lo que estaba en mis manos, aquel tesoro irremplazable que no conoce el valor del oro, después de todo, cosecho lo que he plantado. Confieso que aún creo en los finales de un amor rosa pero sé que éstos pasan por un período de prueba y no va más allá de lo pasional.

He herido a quienes me aman como también aprendí a decir perdón a quienes les hice pasar un mal momento.

No es fácil escribir aquello que nos hace temer y llorar como a su vez admitir la verdad que se tiene delante a nuestros ojos.

¿Cómo pueden tener ese sentimiento tan hermoso si he sido obstinada con ustedes?

 **3**

Deseo vivir para estar contigo y seguir siendo útil para lograr la paz.

Un deseo tal vez de una niña que siempre ha arriesgado la vida para que los sueños de los demás se cumplan.

Busqué a la muerte en su momento porque pensaba que mi vida sólo había dolor… ella me ha encontrado y ahora me pide cuentas sobre qué debo ofrecer.

Si el no dar vida significa estar muerta para el mundo, lo acepto tal como es. El dar vida es un don que no sólo depende en lo carnal, y la vida que daré va más allá del entendimiento humano.

 _Ahhhhhhh!_ _  
_ _Muy bien, yo moriré,_ _  
_ _pero, pero por favor,_ _  
_ _cuando muera, cuando muera, mírame,_ _  
_ _por favor, mira mi muerte._

Jamás olvidaré que estuviste ahí para mí en el momento de la humillación y el dolor al recordarme lo que no podría ser.

" _No me importa lo que los demás piensen, me importas tú"_.

 _Él_ estaba ahí y tú estabas conmigo.

 **4**

-¿Comprendes ahora por qué amo a tu padre? – Se escuchó la voz dulce de Lis Pruett hacia su pequeña Lissette quien dormía bajo el abrigo de un cobertor en color turquesa, mientras Lucky se acomodaba en la orilla de la cama.

-Chirp. – Expresó tiernamente, al parecer apenas aprendía a pronunciar las palabras con claridad.

 **Lissette Pruett P.O.V**

Fue curioso que en aquel momento cuando noté que Amora había dejado éste mundo, las historias que mi madre me contaba a tierna edad comprendía lo que ella había sentido en su momento. No era la primera vez que la encantadora atormentaba a mi madre, y al mismo tiempo, observé su fragilidad como un ser humano, que tuvo miedo a seguir adelante, escondiéndose bajo una coraza ruda evitando que los demás pudieran juzgarla.

Jamás imaginé que le reprochara a _Él_ por su situación. Desde entonces siempre me decía que no perdiera la fe por más oscuro que estuviera.

 _Yo tenía fe_ _  
_ _cuando comencé_ _  
_ _ahora estoy triste y cansado_ _  
_ _mis tres años ya son miles_ _  
_ _¿por qué entonces tengo miedo_ _  
_ _de que ya todo termine?_

Cuando ellos dejaron éste mundo, me refugié en la soledad aunque mi abuelo, la Tía Kate y el tío Bee como Steve me hicieron comprender con sus limitaciones que no estaba sola.

Ahora comprendía por qué mamá siempre se esforzaba para estar a la altura de mi padre Clint Barton, deseaba volar junto a él, su humanidad le había enamorado y su fortaleza y valentía lograron llegar a un corazón que había perdido la fe.

Pude escuchar su voz con claridad que me pedía liberar al halcón. Cumplieron su promesa en no dejarme sola, y aunque ya no pertenezcan a éste mundo, puedo sentir como ellos me acompañan en cada momento.

Aún puedo escuchar la voz de mi madre diciéndole: _"¿Me da su autógrafo Señor Bartón?"_ como a su vez… el gesto de Clint Barton partiéndose de la risa al recordar aquel encuentro.

 _Dios, yo no empecé_ _  
_ _fue tu voluntad_ _  
_ _dame el cáliz de amargura_ _  
_ _clava, azota, rompe, mata_ _  
_ _pero pronto, hazlo pronto, o yo_ _  
_ _me voy a arrepentir._

* * *

 _Nota del Autor: me aferro a lo que Él me ha concedido, a los recuerdos felices, a las horas oscuras y bueno... como te dije en su momento y lo vuelvo a repetir: Clint Barton tendrá un lugar en mi corazón porque sin él... difícilmente te hubiera conocido. Gracias por quedarte conmigo._

 _Gracias por su apoyo._

 _Eagle._


	23. Resistiré hasta el fin

_(Capítulo post-operatorio)_

 _A Fernanda, Milly, Osito, Xjapan, Arashi, Ask, Jefe, Yue por acompañarme en éste viaje._

 _A mi bello gorrioncillo (Chibi) por estar conmigo._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 22: Resistiré hasta el fin**_

 _No hay palabras en el mundo_ _  
_ _que definan vuestra maldad._

En el frente de batalla; autobots y decepticons se enfrentaban en una lucha encarnizada donde la impotencia de los segundos se veía reflejada en el ataque masivo hacia los líderes. Orión Prime junto a su padre y Soundbee utilizando sus estructuras cibertronianas no retrocedían aunque le superaran en número.

La Star Saber de nuevo había sido empuñada ante la ofensiva enemiga y la diestra de la femme blandía con maestría hiriendo mortalmente a sus adversarios.

-¡Buscaban terminar con la vida de Windblade; lo pagarán con su vida! – Expresaba con furia mientras la máscara se salpicaba del energón de sus oponentes. Sus ópticos reflejaban un color rojizo, propia de un decepticon. Sin embargo, el dolor de una madre al saber que un hijo peligra hace que esa impotencia se transforme en algo indomable e inquebrantable.

 _Criminales disfrazados,_ _  
_ _seres sin razón ni piedad_ _  
_ _no hay palabras en el mundo_ _  
_ _que definan vuestra maldad._

Soundbee a sangre fría extendía ambos brazos y como si fuese un huracán por medio de sus armas (una pistola de rayos de fusión como una cuchilla eléctrica) hacia pedazos literalmente a aquellos que se oponían al deseo que la tierra fuese liberada.

-¡Detrás de ti! – se escuchó el grito de Tony por medio del audio del joven guerrero. Inclinando la columna metálica en un movimiento defensivo imitando probablemente a Keanu Reeves en Matrix consigue esquivar a su rival e impacta la cuchilla en la parte media de su contrincante dejándole fuera de combate.

-Bien hecho, señor Stark. – Expresó con voz neutral Optimus mientras jalaba del gatillo hacia los adversarios aéreos logrando sacarlos de balance mientras sus subordinados se enfrentaban contra ellos en igualdad de circunstancias. – Rogers, James: Skull se acerca a ustedes.

Steve y Bucky al escuchar la voz de Prime lograron divisar que por tierra, un grupo de uniformados fuertemente armados se dirigían como "comité de bienvenida" mientras que en la parte trasera Skull se encontraba incitando a los guerreros hacia el combate. De inmediato Rogers adoptó una posición defensiva sosteniendo el escudo a cierta altura para bloquear la ráfaga de balas mientras Bucky esperaba el momento preciso para responder. Mediante el uso de un rifle Sniper había lanzado un dispositivo explosivo de forma circular que al entrar en contacto con la superficie hizo volar por los aires a los subordinados de Skull.

 _Por dinero asesinais_ _  
_ _por placer aniquilais_ _  
_ _por poder nos destruís_ _  
_ _súciamente mentís_ _  
_ _aunque siempre vigileis_ _  
_ _y mis datos proceseis_ _  
_ _no es tan fácil hacerme callar._

Mientras el aturdimiento y el estado de inconsciencia empezaban a ser el factor dominante en el ejército rival, los dos vengadores aprovecharon a hacer gala del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Rogers con la diestra había lanzado su escudo proyectando con violencia a algunos combatientes de HYDRA. Por su parte; con movimientos rápidos y certeros, Bucky Barnes hacía gala en dejar fuera de combate por medio de un arma blanca a sus enemigos; fue entonces cuando Skull aprovechó a entrar en confrontación directa con Winter Soldier.

Sin mencionar palabra alguna, el líder de HYDRA usaba una armadura en color oscuro, el diseño de ésta correspondía probablemente a uno de los trajes que en su momento había diseñado Stark en su época dorada. Utilizando los propulsores de la armadura se dirigió hacia un ataque frontal. La diestra del Soldier hizo contacto con el puño de hierro de Skull generando un fuerte impacto.

-A éstas alturas sería estúpido pronunciar las palabras para controlarte. – Expresó con aire de superioridad el enemigo mientras con la mano líbre extendía la palma para liberar una pequeña descarga de energía proyectando a Barnes con Violencia. –Sin embargo, aún no es tarde para eliminar el desastre.

Ordenáis a los profetas  
que hablen de la guerra mundial  
lleváis siglos maquinando  
el final de la humanidad

Rogers al notar que Bucky peligraba lanzó su escudo hacia el enemigo. Habiendo lograr la atención del rival (permitiendo que Barnes se incorporara), Skull logra detener el viaje del escudo con la diestra pero de inmediato ve que su espacio personal se limita ante la presencia del Cap quien lo enfrenta en un ataque frontal.

-Amora y Starscream han caído, ¡Es hora de rendir cuentas a la justicia Red Skull! – Mencionó Steve quien no se dejaba intimidar por la armadura.

-Ustedes son tan predecibles. – Expresó con sorna aquel hombre de roja faz. –Dime Rogers, ¿sigues durmiendo tranquilo al saber que tú fuiste el causante de la muerte de Kate y el resto?

Una sonrisa demencial se apoderó de él mientras que Rogers trataba de contenerse. Barnes se incorporó a la batalla para apoyar a su compañero.

-Genial – Expresó Stark quien observaba el diseño de la armadura como la batalla entre los vengadores – Misma estrategia de combate… es probable que Skull conozca las debilidades. –El hombre cerraba los ojos tratando de encontrar una manera para poder hackear el sistema de la armadura. – Cap, Bucky ¡Él conoce su forma de combate!

-¡Es posible, pero él no sabe que no seremos nosotros quien lo ajusticie! – Respondió con frialdad Barnes en medio de la batalla.

-¡¿En verdad creían que me enfrentaría a ustedes sin conocer lo que le hicieron a Stark previamente?! – Expresó Skull mientras electrificaba su armadura para repeler el ataque de los vengadores provocando que éstos cayeran aturdidos. -¡¿Qué les hizo pensar que podrían terminar conmigo?!

 _Yo maldigo vuestro crimen_ _  
_ _sé que lo tendréis que pagar_ _  
_ _y no os servirá el dinero_ _  
_ _para remediar tanto mal_ _  
_ _contra vuestra coacción_ _  
_ _surgirá la reacción_ _  
_ _la sangrienta cuenta atrás_ _  
_ _se tendrá que parar_

Steve respiraba con dificultad pero logró articular la siguiente expresión.

-Soundbee. – Pronunció con una sonrisa inusual.

Skull al escuchar aquel nombre sintió como un rayo de fusión atravesaba su muslo izquierdo generando que perdiera éste el equilibrio. Con dificultad logró girar el rostro para ver a la persona que tuvo la osadía para hacerlo. Pudo contemplar la figura de un mech amarillo quien daba la impresión de estar decapitado. La estructura metálica permanecía en pie pero tenía la palma diestra extendida y se lograba apreciar a un hombre que portaba una armadura similar a la del mech tensando un arma similar a un arco pero en vez de disparar saetas de metal, éstas estaban compuestas de energía pura.

El adversario extendió la diestra para evitar que el arquero continuara disparándole pero su oponente volvió a lanzar una segunda saeta hiriendo el costado de Skull. La víctima sintió como la sangre poco a poco estaba avanzando hacia su boca haciendo que expulsara violentamente hacia el suelo dejando su inconfundible huella escarlata.

JB saltó y se acercó lentamente sin dejar de apuntar a su oponente.

-¡¿Recuerdas Skull que a Sangre Fría asesinaste a mi madre?! – Expresó el joven tratando de contener su furia.

Skull observa a su verdugo con detenimiento, y como si se tratase de una película su memoria recordó cuando él había perpetrado el ataque en contra de los Vengadores: Habiendo engañado a Natassa Romanov logró seguir a aquella agente hacia el cuartel secreto que tenían descubriendo el convenio que ésta tenía con Rogers. En aquel día fatídico Kate Bishop junto a Stark protegían a quienes se convertirían en vengadores pero las fuerzas de HYDRA fueron superiores. JB era un niño que había perdido a su padre a manos de Starscream y le tocó presenciar aquella caída.

-¡Eres un autobot! – Expresó Skull sintiendo temor - ¡Ellos no atacan a los humanos!

Ignorando el comentario de éste, volvió a disparar otra saeta impactando en el hombro izquierdo.

-Soy un mestizo y respetaré tu vida tal como lo hiciste con mis padres. – Respondió con frialdad el arquero.

Steve y Barnes observaban al joven que con saña usaba su arma contra Skull. Rogers se abstenía en reprender a JB porque no olvidaba el llanto de éste gritando por su madre mientras Stark lograba sacarlo con dificultad.

-JB – Se escuchó a Stark – Lo que vayas a hacer hazlo pronto.

El joven aún recordaba la agonía de su madre como el dolor de ella cuando perdió a Bee y su mentor Clint. Sintiendo que él tenía una deuda que saldar con su familia decidió disparar la última saeta que fue la que extinguió la vida de Skull.

-Todo, está consumado.- Expresó con dolor mientras sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse mientras observaba a aquel cuerpo inerte. Los dos vengadores quedaron en silencio brindándole el espacio al muchacho.

 _Y queréis hacer creer_ _  
_ _que os importa nuestro bien_ _  
_ _pero oculta en el disfraz_ _  
_ _hay un arma mortal._ _  
_ _nos habláis de sumisión_ _  
_ _nos pedís resignación_ _  
_ _pero no me dejaré engañar._

 **Enjambre desatado**

Los Prime contemplaban con reserva la escena mientras lograban eliminar a sus rivales cuando sintieron que el piso empezaba a sacudirse.

-¡Autobots, Protocolo de Emergencia, Ahora! - Expresó con voz de mando Optimus Prime.

En los diferentes puntos de batalla no podrían contener del todo lo inevitable.

-¡Túneles abiertos, la ciudadela ha sido evacuda! – Mencionó Stark quien seguía en el interior de la misma monitoreando el movimiento de todos. - ¡Bloqueo en los túneles 16 y 20 se requiere apoyo!

Los autobots libres se colocaban alrededor de los edificios logrando contener el movimiento de los mismos, generando que las personas pudieran evacuar.

Lissette junto con Loki y Giselle deciden a acudir en apoyo a los túneles para apoyar a las personas que no han logrado escapar.

Mientras tanto _Stevie,_ quien había ayudado a los civiles en localizar a las personas atrapadas emitía ladridos de alerta por el nivel del terremoto. Steve, JB y Barnes logran identificar el ladrido y se acercan en aquella zona para el rescate de las personas.

Stark sentía las sacudidas violentas, poco a poco, los suministros de energía se verían agotados dejando a la ciudadela en penumbra.

-Veamos si éste corazón resiste una vez más. – Expresó aquel hombre mientras se colocaba un par de pulseras en la muñeca.

-¡Tony! – Se escuchó la voz de Rogers. -¡¿Cuál es tu situación?!

Aquel hombre había dejado su asiento y observaba como los túneles empezaban a colapsar mientras poco a poco la peculiar armadura hacia su aparición para adherirse a su cuerpo.

-¡Todo se derrumba, pero nada que no haya visto antes! – Respondió con su entusiasmo habitual. Mientras tanto, por medio de su casco observaba el porcentaje de personas evacuadas mientras configuraba en la lista de reproducción _Thunderstrock_ de AC-DC. – Veo que nuestros aliados están haciendo lo suyo, bien Cap, te dejo por ahora, tengo un vuelo que tomar.

Steve quedó consternado al saber de la situación médica y todo lo que esto generaba.

-¡Estoy al tanto de Stark, confía en él! – Se escuchó la voz de Lissette.

En el subsuelo, poco a poco grietas y derrumbes se generaban de forma violenta y poco a poco aquel complejo que había servido de abrigo a la resistencia, se quedaba en la penumbra. Stark evadía los obstáculos, aunque sentía que su cuerpo le pasaría la factura. A su vista observaba las gráficas que indicaban los túneles disponibles para que el pudiera escapar. Solamente quedaba uno disponible. Sin dudarlo; se esforzó por recorrer la mayor parte del túnel.

Sin embargo, la parte que conectaba con el exterior se había derrumbado y fue entonces cuando recurrió al armamento para desbloquear el camino. Finalmente, empleando el poder de su armadura Stark salía triunfante.

Los sobrevivientes podían contemplar nuevamente a Ironman quien volvía de nuevo a la acción.

El movimiento de la tierra había cesado y aquellos que habían oprimido al mundo habían pactado la rendición mientras que los decepticons y otros elementos humanos emprendían la huída.

Thorrun desde las alturas observó a _Stevie_ quien ladraba de forma frenética. La Asgardiana descendió observando que en medio de los escombros se divisaba una mano enguantada. Utilizando su fuerza se dedicó a remover los escombros. Lissette pudo reconocer de quien se trataba.

-¡STEVE! – Gritó la chica mientras ayudaba a la guerrera mientras que el can, aún con las patas heridas escarbaba entre aquel material.

De inmediato se observó como una varilla había atravesado el hombro diestro del cap mientras que su cuerpo parcialmente encorvado se encontraba protegiendo a un bebé que lloraba de forma inconsolable. La sangre del vengador determinaba la gravedad del asunto.

En medio de aquella escena, Lissette lloró como una niña, y se hizo el silencio.

Resistiré,  
resistiré hasta el fin  
resistiré,  
resistiré hasta el fin.

* * *

 _Escrito en un día negro para la democracia, donde dizque quiénes nos representan (aunque no todos) aprueban la ley de seguridad interior._


	24. The Reason

_A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

 _A Fernanda Warrior por estar acompañando la historia._

 _ **Capítulo 23: The Reason**_

 _I've found a reason for me_ _  
_ _To change who I used to be_ _  
_ _A reason to start over new_ _  
_ _and the reason is you_

Hay historias que deberían quedar en el anonimato o podrían pasar como una leyenda urbana sobre lo ocurrido. Si el régimen que imperó por mucho tiempo trajo la muerte y desaparición de personas, la reconstrucción de la sociedad (interna y externa) llevaría un lapso que, probablemente no se podrá cuantificar.

Mientras llevaban a Steve hacia un lugar improvisado como bahía médica donde los autobots atendían a los heridos, para ser exacto; se habían cerrado tres manzanas donde Asgardianos, cibertronianos y humanos unían fuerzas para salvar vidas. Los Hospitales que habían quedado en pie y al saber que la Alianza del mal había sido derrocada, volvió prestar el servicio médico a la población civil debido a que existían restricciones debido a los movimientos de insurrección.

Rostros heridos, cubiertos de polvo pero… con la diferencia que ahora, aquellas expresiones tenían luz en la mirada, una esperanza real de vida sin estar viviendo ante el miedo. Lissette, Gisselle y JB observaban a su alrededor a la población, la mirada de ellos combinaba expresiones de dolor y a la vez incredulidad en que habían conseguido lo imposible, convirtiéndose en el milagro de muchos: Pudieron hacer justicia a los caídos, pero adquirir la libertad habrá un precio.

La mente de la rubia estaba en otro lugar, sus pensamientos acompañaban a Steve Rogers.

Tony Stark contemplaba a aquel singular equipo que había formado.

-Iniciaron siendo niños, se convirtieron en rebeldes y ahora, las circunstancias los obligaron a madurar. – Expresó Barnes quien por lo particular se mantenía a reserva.

El no respondió sólo se dedicó a asentir con la mirada.

 _I'm not a perfect person_ _  
_ _As many things I wish I didn't do_ _  
_ _But I continue learning_

-Cuando Lissette se marchó – Habló Stark – Steve se lamentaba por lo ocurrido, pude ver la carga de conciencia al llevar consigo la muerte de nuestros compañeros.

-Lo sé. – Expresó Barnes con un aire gélido. Probablemente lo hizo para evitar cualquier toque o tinte afectivo aunque su interlocutor tampoco era una "hermanita de la caridad". –Perdió demasiada sangre.

-Todo dependerá si él desea vivir.

-La respuesta es obvia.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras veían el ir y venir de aquellos seres quienes gastaban su esfuerzo en salvar vidas.

 _ **Tres meses después**_

Los trabajos de reconstrucción avanzaban conforme a la disposición de todos los sobrevivientes, aunque para ello se nombró un consejo provisional de gobierno donde todos los estratos sociales estarían representados aunque la prioridad radicaba en volver a levantar aquello que les fue arrebatado. Cada humano, asgardiano y cibertroniano entregó lo mejor de sí para devolverle de nuevo ese toque de calidez y divergencia.

Como no todos los enemigos terminaron en rendición, Se debía estar en alerta para poder establecer la paz; y en esa ocasión; un grupo de encapuchados, uniformados en color negro portando armas de largo alcance, irrumpió en uno de los edificios destinado a la distribución del suministro eléctrico; su plan consistía en sabotear las instalaciones para poder establecer el caos.

Sin embargo, aquella estrategia fue impedida por JB quien estaba de vigilancia obligando a huir a los maleantes. El grupo lo conformaban siete personas, de los cuáles habían logrado escapar cuatro de ellos.

 _I never meant to do those things to you_ _  
_ _And so I have to say before I go_ _  
_ _That I just want you to know_

Los sujetos corrieron lo más rápido que podían cuando repentinamente, en medio de la persecución, desde las alturas, un escudo circular sale proyectado para dejar inconsciente al líder del grupo haciéndole caer estrepitosamente. Al verse rodeados, se colocaron en posición defensiva utilizando sus armas de fuego, respondiendo ante el ataque. Aquella ráfaga ensordecedora terminó cuando un disparo de ballesta hirió a uno de los tiradores y con velocidad aparecía la figura de una mujer con vestuario en una especie de azul grisáceo con los toques e insignias del Capitán América, en su espalda llevaba su ballesta pero ahora se enfocaba a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, tal como lo haría Steve.

La chica se movía ágilmente, logró recuperar el escudo y con movimientos sincronizados le otorgaba una singular paliza a los agresores dejándoles fuera de combate. Posteriormente procedió a quitarse la máscara que le protegía para dejar ver su cabellera que estaba parcialmente sujetada a una cola de caballo, su mirada zafiro indicaba satisfacción de sus acciones.

-Tony, por favor dime que batí el record de Steve. – Mencionó aquella chica animada.

-Hmm… negativo, aún sigue conservándolo desde el primer enfrentamiento con HYDRA. – Se escuchó la voz del susodicho. – Creo que no le hará gracia el que hayas tomado su escudo como tampoco está enterado de la imagen que has adoptado.

-Tranquilo, sabré lidiar con eso. Por favor envía a los de limpieza y se hagan cargo de éste desastre. – Expresó aquella chica mientras abandonaba la escena de pelea.

-Creí que estarías de visita en Asgard junto a Liam y Elisa.

-Si voy a ese lugar, lo más probable es que pida ver a mis padres en el mundo de los muertos y no desearía regresar. – Respondió en un tono de resignación mientras avanzaba lentamente por aquella calle silenciosa, mimetizándose con aquel panorama.

Stark solo hizo un gesto y volvió nuevamente al monitoreo de la ciudad.

-Lindo traje Stark. – Expresó Rogers quien contemplaba a Lissette por la pantalla sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres.

-No soy un millonario, _playboy, socialité_ y filántropo. –Mencionó a modo de recuerdo.

-Lo sé. – Respondió con su clásico estilo Tony Stark.

 **El rey ha vuelto**

Loki Laufeyson se encontraba en su aposento en medio de edredones de tela fina y adornos que indicaba el rango de su posición como el rey de Asgard. Observaba el techo donde había una cúpula que mostraba el firmamento y contemplaba el brillo de cada estrella.

Sin embargo, la presencia canina de Savage (quien había recuperado su forma de Pastor Alemán) interrumpe el pensamiento para colocar su hocico en el regazo del hombre de mirada esmeralda.

-Ya me hacía falta sentir tu pelaje y tu baba chico. – Mencionó mientras llevaba la diestra acariciar la cabeza del can. Por otra parte, se escuchó como un gemido gutural como tratando de decir: "No exageres con lo de la baba".

-En parte volví a esos hábitos fríos, engañando como tal a los demás el vacío al no tenerles cerca. – Su mirada se turbó por instantes mientras recordaba. – Savage, mi peludo amigo.

El can nuevamente gimió de forma amable mientras se alejaba de aquella habitación. Repentinamente, unos pasos delicados se escucharon ingresar en la estancia, una figura delicada que vestía un camisón de seda en color turquesa que se extendía hasta los tobillos, cuyo encaje adornaba el escote con símbolos de la realeza asgardiana, se apreciaban unos finos tirantes que pendían en los hombros. La inconfundible cabellera rojiza descendía de forma majestuosa mientras aquella mujer cerraba las puertas de par en par.

-Savage se ha quedado en su lugar, mi señor. – Se escuchó la voz tímida de aquella mujer.

Liam, quien portaba un pantalón de seda en color verde esmeralda, dejando al descubierto su torso níveo se incorporó para contemplar la belleza de su esposa. Ella observando a aquel hombre decidió hacer una reverencia pero él se lo impide.

- _Min Keizer –_ Expresó con caballerosidad el hombre de la cabellera negra. Tomó ambas manos entre las suyas mientras su mirada esmeralda se posaba en aquella mirada zafiro. – ¡Te extrañé demasiado!

 _I'm sorry that I hurt you_ _  
_ _It's something I must live with everyday_ _  
_ _And all the pain I put you through_ _  
_ _I wish that I could take it all away_ _  
_ _And be the one who catches all your tears_ _  
_ _That's why I need you to hear_

Elisa, quien estaba contemplando a su esposo no puede evitar sonrojarse.

-Fuiste muy valiente mi amor. – Expresó con suavidad – Nos protegiste con tu vida, estaré agradecida por ello por toda la eternidad. – Mencionó tratando de contener sus emociones.

Sin embargo, ella es interrumpida por Liam quien deposita un beso en los labios de su amada, profundizando el contacto, mientras ella rodea su cuello con sus brazos. Se notaba el ansia del rey por hacer suya nuevamente a Elisa que no puede evitar en tomarla entre sus brazos para depositarla en el lecho y entregarse a ella. Aunque el buró izquierdo de aquella recámara aparece una caja pequeña adornada con un papel metálico en color plata y un moño en color dorado con una tarjeta escrita con letra manuscrita: _"Para papá"._

La pareja sonríe mutuamente mientras el hombre de la mirada esmeralda sujeta la caja con sus manos colocándola en medio de ellos.

-Creo que Giselle se tomó en serio de darnos nuestro espacio. – Expresó Elisa mientras observaba con curiosidad a Liam al deshacer el moño y abrir el regalo.

-Claro – Expresó sarcástico – como está con Barnes. – Esbozó una mirada pícara aunque ésta cambió cuando descubrió una tarjeta en color beige con el mismo tipo de letra y en el interior habían varios objetos circulares de látex envueltos en sus respectivos paquetes haciendo que el rostro níveo se transformara en escarlata.

Elisa divisó la tarjeta y no pudo evitar reírse al leerla:

" _Úsalos para que no salgas huyendo"._

-¡GISELLE! – Se escuchó la voz de Liam hacer eco en todo el palacio Asgardiano.

 **Epílogo (Primera parte)**

-Y después de eso, se integró una confederación donde Avengers, Autobots y Asgardianos firmaron un tratado de paz para los tres mundos. El comandante Prime decidió convertirse en representante de Cybertron ante la ONU y en su lugar Jeremy Bourne Bishop tomó el control de las operaciones autobots en la tierra trabajando en conjunto con los héroes mencionados. Se sabe que por ahora tiene una relación con Thorrun muy sui generis. – Se escuchó la voz de un hombre de aproximadamente sesenta años, portaba una camisa manga larga con un chaleco tejido en color azul y pantalón negro al igual que su calzado. Se podía observar que su complexión, para su edad se conservaba, probablemente por el ejercicio. – Giselle y Winter Soldier se dedicaron a las misiones aunque por ahora están retirados viviendo en Islandia. Tony Stark siguió dando de qué hablar, un hombre como él no puede estar tranquilo aunque de vez en cuando capacita a los técnicos e informáticos de la confederación.

Todos estos acontecimientos estaban siendo relatados en un contexto muy particular: Descríbase el escenario de una escuela elemental (primer grado) un grupo de quince niños de seis años sentados en el césped bajo el cobijo de la sombra de un árbol escuchando atentamente al hombre.

-¡Oooh! _–_ Respondieron a coro los niños.

 _I've found a reason for me_ _  
_ _To change who I used to be_ _  
_ _A reason to start over new_ _  
_ _and the reason is you_

El hombre no pudo evitar en soltar una risa.

-Así es, tal como lo han escuchado. – Mencionó de forma animada.

-¿Qué sucedió con el Capitán y la "muchacha mal criada"? – Preguntó un pequeño quien había levantado la mano, podía observarse que por sus rasgos era un chico de piel negra con el cabello anillado cuyos ojos permanecían con curiosidad.

-Me olvidaba de ellos – Se corrigió de forma entusiasta. – El capitán y Lissette continuaron en misiones hasta que él dijo que deseaba hacer las cosas bien y pasó a la mejor vida.

-¿Se murió? – Volvieron a preguntar los niños.

-No, - Expresó con una sonrisa. – Se casó.

Las risas infantiles llamaban la atención de los que estaban alrededor. Mientras tanto la chicharra de la escuela había sonado y ellos gritaron entusiasmados, había llegado la hora de la salida.

-¡Adiós señor Pruett, gracias por la historia! – Mencionaban de forma dispareja algunos niños mientras se despedían.

El hombre con un ademán de despedida en la diestra y con una leve sonrisa se despedía de los niños. Repentinamente, una joven de cabellos castaños quien vestía de forma ordinaria se acercó al sujeto de forma amable.

De aquel grupo de niños, solamente se había quedado una pequeña de seis años de cabellos rubios que portaba un vestido en color rosa pastel, portando una cinta en el cabello con un moño en color blanco, calcetas blancas con vuelos en las orillas y unos zapatos bajos con correa en color negro.

-Agradezco su participación en la actividad del día, los niños estuvieron muy contentos con el relato que les contó. – Expresó la mujer quien extendía la diestra hacia el hombre.

-Fue un placer participar en ello, Señorita Zanardi. – Respondió con cortesía respondiendo al agradecimiento.

-¡Mi abuelito es el mejor contando historias! – Expresó entusiasmada la pequeña.

-Sin duda que lo es, Sarah. – Respondió cortésmente la profesora. – Me paso a retirar y regresando de vacaciones, nos veremos nuevamente.

Con un gesto corporal, aquella mujer se despedía de ellos mientras que la niña con la diestra se despedía de su maestra. Cuando ella desapareció de su vista, Sarah abrazó a su abuelito.

-Abuelito, ¿por qué no les dijiste que tú eres Optimus Prime? – Preguntó curiosa la pequeña.

Aquel hombre sonrió de forma calidad mientras tomaba de la cintura a la pequeña y la colocaba en sus hombros para llevarla a casa.

-Porque aunque hay tiempos de paz, no queremos exponer a las personas ante una amenaza, además, si se enteran quién soy no quiero imaginar la lluvia de autógrafos y cámaras de televisión persiguiéndome a cada momento. – Sonrió calmadamente.

-¿Y me convertiré en un autobot o en una vengadora?

-No lo sé pequeña, pero eso dependerá de ti y de tus padres aunque dudo en que ellos se opongan.

-Soñé a mis abuelitos Lis y Clint, como la abuela Arcee y me dijeron que lo traigo en la sangre.

La mirada de Prime se llenó de nostalgia ante ello.

-Entonces, créelo. – Expresó con entusiasmo.

Sarah sonrió como todo niño, de forma entusiasta.

-¿Y cuando regresan mis papás de su viaje de esposos y por qué no quieren contarme sobre cómo es que nací?

-Todo a su tiempo cariño, todo a su tiempo. – Soltó una risa tranquila.

-¿Podemos ir por un helado? El de zarzamora es el favorito de _Stevie_.

-Iremos por él Sarah, te lo prometo.

Sarah estaba muy feliz al lado de su abuelo, sonriéndole al mundo mientras que Prime contemplaba al sol caminando con pasos firmes hacia el mañana.

 _I've found a reason to show_ _  
_ _A side of me you didn't know_ _  
_ _A reason for all that I do_ _  
_ _And the reason is you_

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	25. Bésame

_A Chibi Pawan mi inspiración._

 _A Fernanda Warrior, por acompañarme en éste viaje._

* * *

 _ **Bésame**_

 _(Epílogo extendido)_

 _Besa mi vida y mis cenizas, me dirás que voy deprisa  
besa mis días y mis noches,  
mis diluvios y mi cielo a pleno sol._

Antes que la pequeña Sarah o que el legendario Prime se dedicara a contar la historia, es necesario determinar o juzgar en qué momento la heredera del legado de Hawkeye cedió y cómo el primer vengador logró domesticar al halcón. Si bien es cierto que las heridas del corazón tardan en sanar, también es cierto que hay personas o el mismo tiempo que nos ayuda a superar y cicatrizarlas.

Lissette caminaba con rumbo al edificio Stark o la torre Avengers después de haber detenido a los terroristas, por ahora ignoraba si Steve sabría que tomó "prestado" su imagen y escudo para cumplir con su deber. Tomó el elevador mientras observaba las reconstrucciones como a los civiles volviendo a retomar su vida, con la diferencia que no habría ningún militar hostigándoles a cada momento. La mirada zafiro se cerró por instantes, visualizando en su mente la época donde sus padres habían hecho grandes proezas. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

Saludó con cortesía o por medio de gestos al personal mientras ingresaba a su habitación. Éste nuevo recinto tenía un toque más hogareño; al parecer Stark se tomó la molestia en poderle decorar con muebles rústicos, cuadros que asemejan a un bosque, un lecho impecable con sábanas y cobertores combinando con los acabados mientras observaba que en la parte del librero se encontraba su uniforme como Shadowhawk y … en un cristal, como si fuese una reliquia se encontraba un póster, que tenía líneas arrugadas pero, restaurada de la imagen de un arquero en posición de tiro, en él se veía escrito con pluma fuente la siguiente leyenda.

" _Te he dado algo más que un autógrafo, Soy todo tuyo. Clint"_

Aquella chica se despojó de la máscara que le protegía dejando el aditamento en la mesa de centro para que la diestra pudiese tocar el cristal. Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y un recuerdo muy grato volvió a su mente: Su habitación en la segunda planta de una casa construida en madera; Lucky jugando alrededor suyo mientras que Lis se encuentra como espectadora al observar la conexión entre el can y su hija mientras que Clint sorprende a su mamá abrazándola por la espalda dejando besos en su cuello.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque, mágicamente apareció un sobre rotulado el nombre de Lissette en manuscrita. De inmediato, la chica rubia tomó el sobre descubriendo que había una carta. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa mientras con la mirada empezaba a leer el contenido:

 _Querida cómplice:_

 _Me encuentro bien y decidí escribirte tal como lo haría una persona normal y chapada a la antigua. Barnes ha sido todo un caballero, aunque al inicio "papá" no estaba del todo convencido en que saliera con él; no se refería a él como un asesino de la U.R.S.S. y demás, sino por la edad._

 _Descubrí por qué en su momento las palabras que usaban para activar el modo Winter Soldier perdieron validez, en parte fue mi culpa cuando andaba en Wakanda porque en mis ratos libres (y no autorizados por T'Chala indagaba sobre Barnes y la forma de neutralizar los comandos. Había avanzado en un 60% pero, el otro 40% terminó de concretarlo el rey pero me hicieron creer que había fracasado lo que dio apertura en que James fuese considerado como arma de doble filo._

 _Creo que te tiene cariño porque acompañarás a Steve, pero debes ser paciente, él es un hombre de principios y hará las cosas como deben ser, por cierto; de los archivos sobre James te envío un duplicado de la foto de él y Rogers antes de convertirse en lo que son ahora._

 _Seguiremos en contacto._

 _Giselle._

-Me alegra que te encuentres bien. – Mencionó la rubia mientras dejaba el papel en la mesa mientras del sobre, extraía aquella imagen anexa. Empezó a reírse dejando ver parcialmente sus dientes de porcelana al observar a un James y Steve sin esteroides. –En verdad que fueron buenos tiempos.

-Sí que lo eran. – Se escuchó una voz masculina en la habitación. Se encontraba a las espaldas de la joven.

Lissette suelta la foto (que afortunadamente cae sobre la mesa) totalmente ruborizada mientras en posición defensiva se coloca con los puños hacia el frente.

-¡Ste..Steve! quiero decir maestro…. Anciano… - Se expresó nerviosamente la chica quien había sido captada infraganti.

-Tranquila, no vengo a pelear pero no es correcto tomar las cosas sin permiso. – Mencionó el susodicho en su tono que lo caracterizaba.

La chica observó de pies a cabeza notando que el vengador estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir en color arena junto a una camisa blanca con cuadros, portando una chamarra de piel en color marrón. El cabello de Steve se encontraba impecable; como accesorio tenía unos lentes oscuros que colgaban en su pecho.

-Lissette, necesito que te vistas como civil. – Habló Rogers de forma amena pero sin perder su rango de autoridad. – No interrumpiré tu aseo y demás.

Rogers le había dado la espalda a la joven quien buscaba la salida de la habitación.

-Steve… - Se escuchó la voz de Lissette de forma tímida. – Lo lamento...

Su voz se quebró y desvió la mirada tratando que él no le viese llorar.

El vengador se acercó a ella y con la diestra enjugó sus lágrimas.

-Lamento haberte causado problemas, dejarte algunos días inconsciente, la comida quemada…

Rogers interrumpe el discurso de la joven mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-También te herí y fue mi culpa. – Mencionó el hombre con un toque de caballerosidad y cariño en medio de sus expresiones marciales.

 _Bésame la boca, con tu lágrima de risa,_ _  
_ _bésame la luna y tapa el sol con el pulgar,_ _  
_ _bésame el espacio entre mi cuerpo y tu silueta_ _  
_ _y al mar más profundo besare con tu humedad._ _  
_

Habiendo transcurrido el tiempo necesario para que Lissette terminara de ducharse y vestirse conforme a las indicaciones de Steve, aquella mujer no sabía en sí que podría ponerse. Había olvidado ser femenina del todo. Una cosa era estar en misión e inmiscuirse en contextos donde exige comportarse con sensualidad o pasar inadvertido. Aquella mujer decidió utilizar unos jeans en color azul acompañado de un calzado converse en color púrpura; una blusa de tirantes combinando con el calzado mientras se colocaba una _Hoodie_ en color púrpura de manga larga cuyos hombros portaban la insignia de los Avengers y de los Autobots. Su cabello despedía un olor a canela combinado con el toque dulce, propio de su edad.

Descendió de nueva cuenta a la recepción, buscando con la mirada a Rogers. El susodicho le observaba de pies a cabeza sonriendo levemente, mientras él se acercaba con discreción hacia ella por la espalda.

-Luces muy tierna. – Mencionó el hombre con decoro, el cual ocasionó que la joven se sonrojara. – Bien, daremos un paseo.

La rubia no tuvo la oportunidad de responder porque él le había pedido de forma cortés su brazo para acompañarla y en el cuál, tímidamente accedió aunque procuraba mantenerse a la altura de la situación. Caminaron con paso tranquilo y la chica se limitó a preguntar. Observó que se dirigían al estacionamiento, observando que Rogers llevaba unas llaves, que, por el tamaño indicaba que se trataba de una motocicleta. Las sospechas de la rubia se confirmaron cuando notó que las llaves correspondían a una motocicleta clásica Harley Davidson, en el habían dos cascos.

-La seguridad ante todo. – Expresó Steve de forma cortés.

Lissete respondió con una sonrisa tímida, observando cómo Steve procedía a encender mientras con la mirada le invitaba a que subiera en el asiento trasero. Ella se colocó y el vengador pudo percibir que ella estaba nerviosa.

-Todo estará bien. – Mencionó el hombre mientras partían directo a la ciudad.

Durante el viaje en motocicleta ambos lograron contemplar cómo las personas sonreían y regresaban a su rutina. Avanzaron aproximadamente quince cuadras hacia el oeste llegando hacia un parque que, a pesar de la ocupación de los decepticons, se conservaba. Rogers dejó estacionada la motocicleta mientras descendía junto con Lissette.

La chica volvió a recordar el evento de su niñez cuando éste le llevó a pasear y comieron helado.

-Steve… - ella hizo una pequeña pausa al sentir el aroma del perfume del vengador, si bien es cierto que lo había sentido durante el viaje, ahora podría contemplarlo sin el aire acariciando violentamente su rostro. – En éste lugar fue…

-Hoy podremos disfrutar de un helado. Tenemos tiempo para conversar.

Lissette observaba el avance de Steve, sus pasos y expresión corporal denotaban seguridad y dominio de sí mismo. Ella, quien tenía la capucha del Hoodie consigo la retiró levemente para que pudiera apreciarse su cabello. Ambos caminaron hacia un puesto de helados en donde se apreciaban las especialidades y sabores disponibles. La joven observó una sonrisa en él, cosa que, no acostumbra. Ella pidió un napolitano mientras él se decidía por uno de vainilla. Caminaron con paso tranquilo para sentarse en una de las bancas que, con el tiempo se había oxidado. El deleitarse en el sabor del helado y poder disfrutar de un placer sencillo era algo que ellos no habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Cuando papá y mamá visitaban a Tony – rompió el silencio la mujer de cabellera rubia. – sabía que ellos me confiarían a otra persona para cuidarme mientras ellos discutían sobre la continuidad del equipo. – Se escuchaba la voz nostálgica con tintes de tristeza. – Pero al mismo tiempo, creía en que algo interesante podría ocurrir. Pero apareciste en el momento correcto.

La mirada de la joven se enfocaba en el helado, no había enfocado su mirada en él. Ella empezó a degustar lo que le quedaba del suyo: el barquillo y un poco de nieve.

-Fue divertido no asistir a la reunión y si más lo recuerdo en éste lugar ocurrió algo muy curioso.

Las mejillas de Lissette tomaron un color carmín porque recordaba lo que de niña había dicho a Steve.

-En ese entonces, era una niña… pero – Expresó tratando de evadir ese recuerdo. – No es correcto corresponder a algo por el simple hecho de cumplir o por lástima. – Respondió directamente tal como lo haría Clint en su momento. – A decir verdad, tú y Romanov hacían una hermosa pareja y bueno… ¿qué podrías esperar de una niña?

-Lissette – expresó con voz respetuosa. – Siempre me pregunté si era correcto lo que tú sientes por mí, porque el decir "te doblo la edad" es totalmente risible, pero, aunque existían momentos de soledad y ocasiones en que me frustraba por no lograr el objetivo, siempre apareciste en el momento oportuno para rescatarme de ello. Tus gestos siempre fueron sinceros.

-¿Por qué ahora? – Mencionó la joven quien volteó a ver a Steve. - ¿Qué te impulsa a decir eso?

-Lissette…

La susodicha intentó pronunciar palabra alguna cuando sus labios fueron invadidos por los del vengador: Sus labios fríos hicieron contacto, y a pesar de ello, sintió esa ternura propia que el contenía por su posición, el sabor vainilla se había grabado en sus sentidos. Ella movía sus labios, era su primer beso.

El rostro de Lissette se encontraba sonrojado.

-Luces hermosa cuando te sonrojas. – Expresó Steve de forma caballerosa, aunque el también poseía un leve sonrojo.

 _Bésame el susurro que me hiciste en el oído,_ _  
_ _besa el recorrido de mis manos a tu altar_ _  
_ _con agua bendita de tu fuente besame toda la frente,_ _  
_ _que me bautiza y me bendice, esa manera de besar._ _  
_

Aquella tarde sería el inicio de una relación formal, para Lissette fue o era demasiado extraño sostener una relación con su mentor, notaba gestos en él propio de los caballeros en su época de soldado. Conocía la historia de sus padres y las circunstancias. Cuando no tenían actividades pesadas, ella le pedía que le contara parte de su vida antes de convertirse en el vengador conocido, su relación con Peg. Steve por su parte notaba el interés de su joven pupilo en conocerle y poderle comprender aunque él tendría que asimilar que Lissette por su edad se comportaría temperamental o tendría arrebatos. Para ambos había sido un trabajo complementario. Algunos meses después, el Vengador le propuso matrimonio no sin antes pasar por el filtro de Optimus Prime quien era la figura paterna en la joven.

Como era de esperarse, el día de la boda se había presentado de forma tranquila, aunque por la ciudad corrió la información sobre el enlace nupcial. Stark, como es su costumbre la difundió a su estilo, Liam Evans junto a su familia realizó el acto de presencia y fue quien le dio al recinto un toque nostálgico con adornos blancos mientras todos asistían con la rigurosa etiqueta; aunque en ciertos invitados como Barnes, JB e incluso Optimus portaban el traje de gala militar conforme a los destacamentos que pertenecían.

En el altar se encontraba Steve quien portaba su uniforme conforme al grado conferido en la milicia dejando ver los bordes dorados, las condecoraciones, su mirada zafiro se centraba hacia el pasillo quien esperaba a la novia; junto a él se encontraban Stark quien lucía un traje negro muy de acuerdo a su personalidad y Barnes quien portaba un uniforme similar al de Steve aunque con un rango menor. Giselle y su madre Elisa permanecían a cierta distancia junto a Liam quien con la mirada indicaba que si estaba ahí era por compromiso familiar aunque no garantizaba que fuese hacer alguna travesura.

 _Stevie_ entró portando un moño oscuro con su traje propio o formal para una mascota, por lo particular siempre son los niños quien van anunciando la llegada de la novia pero, era evidente que a petición de Lissette había pedido su presencia . Detrás del can, aparecían dos figuras inconfundibles: El primero portaba un traje de Marine en color blanco señal que se trataba de un alto mando, tenía algunas canas mientras acompañaba a una mujer que se presentaba con un vestido de novia con corte clásico, dejando lucir en la parte alta de éste un escote conservador cruzado aunque llevaba los brazos al descubierto aunque en su cabellos se notaba una pequeña tiara que sujetaba un velo que llegaba a la cintura. Steve presenciaba como aquella chica a quien había conocido desde su infancia se convertiría en su esposa.

El Marine entregó a la novia hacia Rogers. Lissette rara vez usó algún vestido (salvo cuando era pequeña) y se sentía completamente "incómoda" pero sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia sus padres que en algún lugar del firmamento contemplaba ese momento.

-Preferiría que me hubieras raptado. – Susurró la chica de la cabellera rubia.

Steve sonrío levemente mientras tomaba la diestra de su novia.

 _Besa mis campos y mis flores, con tus gotitas de colores,_ _  
_ _besa la lluvia que resbala la ventana,_ _  
_ _besa mi vida y mis cenizas, me dirás que voy deprisa_ _  
_ _bésame y deja con un grito, qué lo logre._ _  
_ _Besa el torrente de ilusiones, besame todas las pasiones_ _  
_ _besa mi río hasta su desembocadura,_ _  
_ _besa mi vida y mis cenizas, me dirás que voy deprisa_ _  
_ _besa mis días y mis noches,_ _  
_ _mis diluvios y mi cielo a pleno sol._

Habiendo transcurrido la ceremonia religiosa, no pudo faltar el clásico: _"Ya puede besar a la novia"_ , ese momento fue algo muy conmovedor porque fue Rogers quien no pudo contenerse mientras una sonrojada Lissette le correspondía sujetando con sus manos las mejillas de su esposo. En lo referente a la recepción fue algo muy íntimo donde familiares y amigos estuvieron disfrutando de una velada donde música de antaño como de la nueva generación daban el toque ambiental. Steve disfrutaba bailar los temas lentos al lado Lissette y para ella le fue conmovedor conocer ese lado romántico que, probablemente habría dormido en él.

A un determinado momento de la fiesta, los novios se retiraron para que los invitados disfrutaran de la fiesta y pudieran tener su propio espacio. Rogers había preparado un vehículo y disponer de él cuando la situación lo requiriera y, en este caso recurrió a él. Junto con Lissette condujo hasta llegar hacia una región montañosa en donde rentaban cabañas. Al llegar al lugar, no pudo evitar en cumplir con la tradición en llevar entre sus brazos a la novia.

A Lissette le llevo recordar su niñez porque en ese contexto había crecido, se preguntaba si Steve lo había previsto pero tuvo que reconocer que fue un gesto que le llegó profundamente al corazón. Steve abrió la puerta de aquella cabaña que contaba con dos pisos, llevando consigo a su esposa, cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras encendían las luces del interior: El piso estaba pulido en madera como una pequeña sala de estar, una mesa de centro con una maceta donde residía una Nochebuena, una chimenea, cortinas en color arena. Aquella mujer percibió que había unas gradas (o escaleras) de madera y Steve no dudó en llevarla hacia la parte superior.

-Steve – mencionó un poco tímida. – Será complicado, está muy estrecho.

-Descuida. – Expresó con su mejor sonrisa mientras continuaban subiendo.

Llegando a la habitación observó que había una recamara matrimonial adornada con cobertores, podía divisarse un buró con una lámpara con cubierta artesanal. Poseía un pequeño balcón lo suficientemente amplio para contemplar el paisaje nevado. Depositó a Lissette con cuidado para que ella pudiera contemplarle. El sonrojo se apoderó de ella y sus manos se colocaron en el pectoral, podía notarse en sus ojos el estar nerviosa, Steve logra percibirlo.

-Lissette, ¿hay algo que te inquieta? – Preguntó con cortesía.

-Steve – suspiró para darse ánimos. – Vi muy lejano este momento, en el que tú y yo pudiéramos estar juntos, pero…

Notó en la mirada de la joven que su vista estaba por cristalizarse.

-Imaginé en poder ser como Romanov, ella si sabía seducir… y papá era aventado.

Steve soltó una sonora carcajada en ese momento.

-¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó la chica.

-No estoy interesado en ése tipo de cosas Lissette, esas cosas fluyen por sí solas, no fuiste entrenada en ese terreno. – Respondió con cortesía. –Pero no hace falta que lo hagas, he sido paciente en ello. – De la diestra despojó con cuidado de la tiara y el velo a la joven mientras sus manos se deslizaban en la cintura sintiendo la tela del vestido de novia. – Este momento es nuestro y aunque haya visto atardeceres en mi vida, créeme que aún conservo esos ímpetus.

-Yo no cuestioné eso… - Mencionó totalmente sonrojada desviando la mirada.

Aquel hombre tomó llevó la diestra hacia el rostro de su esposa a modo de caricia para que ella volteara a verlo. Ella pudo contemplar su mirada que si era severa para sus enemigos, en su presencia tenía esa calidez única.

-Te amo Steve. – Susurro con voz dulce.

-Te amo Lissette.

Unió sus labios a los de ella besándose de forma suave y lenta hasta que se fue intensificando en ello.

 _Bésame los ojos, aun dormido en la mañana  
bésame la piel con el caudal de tu estreches,  
con agua bendita de tu fuente, bésame toda la frente  
que me bautiza y me bendice esa manera de besar. _

Lissette deslizó sus manos hacia aquel saco militar quitando los botones, despojándole de él como la cobarta que llevaba en la camisa nívea. Sus manos empezaban a temblar cuando debía quitarle los botones. Steve tomó las manos de su esposa para inspirarle confianza, guiándole en el proceso, con lentitud pudo retirarle aquella prenda dejando ver la musculatura que en su momento a Peg había impresionado, las manos femeninas se posaron en aquella fisonomía a modo de caricia. Rogers por su parte besaba a su esposa en los labios y con lentitud besó su cuello mientras con suavidad bajaba el cierre del vestido de novia con lentitud. El hombre con suavidad hizo descender el vestido para que, por la gravedad del mismo cayera por sí mismo. Sus labios descendieron dejando caricias suaves en el cuello, recorriendo su piel mientras con cuidado retiraba los broches del sujetador dejando al descubierto aquellos senos.

Aquella mujer intentaba ahogar sus gemidos pero era inútil, de forma suave ambos terminaron en aquel lecho, mientras él poco a poco se adueñaba de ella con sus caricias. Lissette podía corroborar que no había perdido el ímpetu, es como si él pudiera comprender cada parte de ella, le provocaba sensaciones indescriptibles, hasta en ese momento se comportaba como todo un caballero.

-Dejalo…fluir… - Le susurró con voz entrecortada.

El susodicho poco a poco perdería el control, ambos se dejaron envolver por aquella lujuria, se despojaron del resto de sus prendas y poco a poco sus cuerpos empezaban a desearse. Steve se dedicaba a jugar de forma íntima observando las reacciones de su amada, qué caricias le hacían desbordarse en gemidos intensos, le excitaba la forma en que ella pronunciaba su nombre. Sus cuerpos entraban en un vaivén inmenso hasta que él logro entrar en su interior ocasionando que ella gimiera con dolor y arqueara la espalda.

 _Besa mis campos y mis flores, con tus gotitas de colores,  
besa la lluvia que resbala en la ventana,  
besa mi vida y mis cenizas, me dirás que voy deprisa  
bésame y deja con un grito, qué lo logre. _

Steve enjugó sus lágrimas cubriendo de besos su rostro como dejando besos temblorosos en ella. Lissette había envuelto con sus piernas la cintura de Steve, encontrándose frente a él, mientras ése le sujetaba. Sus brazos delicados se envolvieron en el cuello de su amado y poco a poco ella inició a mover su cadera cual danza lenta. Dejó que ella tuviera el control y el ritmo de aquel ritual íntimo, gemía sintiendo el placer y todo lo que ella representaba en ese momento mientras su amante dejaba caricias intensas en su cuello y en su seno. La danza se volvió intensa dejando el control a Steve mientras ella aferraba a su cuerpo ocultando su rostro en el cuello de este, sintiendo como su alma se elevaba al infinito. Empezaba a llorar y temblar porque pronto llegaría estallar para él.

-¡Steve! – gritó llegando al extásis deseado mientras arqueaba la espalda violentamente mientras que éste lanzaba un gemido triunfal sobre ella ahogándolo en su cuello.

Ambo se abrazaron contemplándose mutuamente, expresando en besos sus palabras. Mientras tanto la nevada dejaba su estela nívea como testigo de aquella entrega.

 _Besa en el torrente de ilusiones, bésame todas las pasiones  
besa mi río hasta su desembocadura,  
besa mi vida y mis cenizas, me dirás que voy deprisa  
besa mis días y mis noches,  
mis diluvios y mi cielo a pleno sol._

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._

 _30 de Diciembre del 2017._


End file.
